


The Royal Mage

by Yullen22490



Category: Rise of the Fall: Bloodlust, Rise of the Fall: Radiant, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Blood, Blood Mages, Death, Emma the Mage, F/M, Mana - Freeform, Norman the Prince, Ray the Strategist, Royal Kingdom AU, Slow Burn, Some Humor, but warnings with it, has a little now, lots of mana, soulmate mark au, suspense with a dash of angst?, will have eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 82,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullen22490/pseuds/Yullen22490
Summary: All her life Emma had trained for this moment. It was told to her through her soulmark, that while she may never find her other half she could achieve great things.Determined to give her siblings and orphanage a better life Emma joined the Kingdom's Mage Program to do just that, but once her training is finally over what happens when the Prince has other ideas?*Yes, this was uploaded once before. I did take it down due to drama but have decided to reupload for the readers that do enjoy my work. More notes in Chapter 1
Relationships: Emma & Gilda, Emma & Mujika, Emma & Norman & Ray (The Promised Neverland), Emma & Phil, Emma & Ray (The Promised Neverland), Emma & Yuugo (The Promised Neverland), Emma/Norman (The Promised Neverland)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 98





	1. Before we begin...

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: TPN CHARACTERS BELONG TO POSUKA AND SHIRAI WHILE RISE OF THE FALL STORY ELEMENTS/CHARACTERS BELONG TO KAGA. This series is inspired by and a flare between the two while adding some other elements of my own and of course, soulmate marks! Rise of the Fall: Bloodlust/Radiant series doesn't have to be read for this fanfic to make sense or be enjoyed, but if you're curious/want more I recommend going there :) So without further ado, enjoy!!
> 
> ALSO!!! I see errors and ways my writing has improved, but at this point I don’t plan on going back and editing, sooooo it’ll be in this old form/skill level of mine. But expect future updates to be VERY different. Best way to put it, the amount of editing errors my program comes up with per chapter here literally adds up to 2-3 chapters of my most recent work, so this is rough work. The only one I may edit going back is the Norman touchy touchy scene. I was drunk when I typed that out, sooooo that may draw my attention later on.

Hello Everyone, 

Some of you may be confused. If the title and everything looks familiar, that is because at one point I did have this up on AO3. 

I had an unpleasant experience when it came to this fandom, and my reaction was to remove all of my work so those few people couldn't read. In turn, I realized just how much of my readers I had cut out, and I didn't know just how many of them missed my work. 

So, I'm re-uploading this fanfic, and am continuing it whenever I can. 

For those who supported me on Twitter, they have access to the document I write in, but outside of that, I'll upload all new chapters here. My writing style has changed considerably, so it will be seen as the story progresses. 

With that said, I hope you enjoy this little fanfic of mine, and please don't hesitate to let me know what you think. 

I'll add more notes here as I remember things. 

-

Yullen22490


	2. As One Chapter Closes, Another Begins

_ Emma let out a small hum as she read the text before her, her back resting against the tree as a gentle breeze blew through the air, gently caressing her orange locks she took in the words before her, ‘Mana can be felt all around you, from the grass to the trees, or even non-living things. Everything has a certain level. Close your eyes, and focus on what’s around you.’ _

__

_ Following what the book said Emma leaned her head back, and taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes. At first nothing came to her, but soon she began to feel a small warmth around her, the flow wrapping around her as she soon found her senses consumed by the sensation. If she could just reach further in… _

__

_ “Emma!” _

__

_ Hearing her name Emma’s eyes snapped open, a small gasp leaving her lips as she was taken out of whatever state she had been in moments before. Turning to the source of the sound she noticed one of her siblings running up the small grassy hill towards her, a wide smile plastered on his face and with excitement lighting his eyes he practically bounced his way to her, “It came, my mark came!” _

__

_ Hearing the news Emma couldn’t hold back the smile growing on her face, and quickly setting the book to the side she stood up and held her arms out accept his running leap into her arms, “Your mark came? Well show me what is it!?” Emma asked with excitement as Phil rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, showing Emma the underside of his arm. _

__

_ There on his arm was a partial image of a flower, one that had yet to be given any color. _

__

_ Emma stared in awe, “So yours is a flower type? That’s amazing! They say flower types have a greater chance of meeting their other half, and usually it signifies the type of life you’ll lead to. With your mark having many flowers it seems you’ll be going great places!” Emma praised, ruffling his hair as he beamed up at her. _

__

_ “Can I see yours again?” Phil asked in excitement, tugging at her shirt Emma could only smile and lift up the right side of her shirt, revealing what seemed to be a small set of stars that covered a small portion of her side. _

__

_ His eyes took all of it in, and Emma couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction every time, “Mines based on the stars in the sky, so while I may never find mine, as long as I go for my dreams and try my hardest I’ll be able to achieve anything.” _

__

_ “Anything?” Phil asked, and Emma nodded. Kneeling down she brought the younger boy into a hug. _

__

_ “I know times are hard at the orphanage, but I’ll become a successful mage someday. Once I do, I’ll come back, give you all the medicine that you need and help give you guys a real home.” _

__

_ Pulling back from the hug Emma gave Phil a gentle smile as she held out her pinky, “It’s a promise.” _

__

_ Smiling brightly Phil wrapped his pinky around hers, and Emma knew then and there once she turned ten she had to use all her power to try and make it into the kingdom’s mage program. _

__

_ She had to, for the life of her siblings and herself. _

__

_ It was a goal she couldn’t fail to achieve.  _

__

\--

Ten years.

Emma had been training ten years for this moment, and it was one she never thought she would actually see through.

All mages that trained at the academy had to take their final test before going out into the world to pursue their dreams. To pass this exam was an honor, and failure was death. In order to even take the test their mentors had to declare them ready, and even then most never did.

It took a lot for a mage to get this far, most people dropped out within their first few years. There were even less who succeeded.

And today was Emma’s day, to go out and either prove herself worthy or die trying.

Taking in a deep breath and holding her training staff in hand Emma walked into the final room, head held high and eyes shining with determination.

Emma had been expecting to see a ton of obstacles in the room, maybe even some beasts chained and ready to attack, but to see it completely empty with only a single chair in the middle of the room sent Emma on edge.

Was she in the right room?

Walking in the doors closed behind her, and taking note of the latch that rang out Emma could only assume that maybe there was something else going on here.

Turning her attention back to the chair Emma noticed someone sitting within the small piece of furniture before her. Taking in what she could Emma was shocked to seen someone with such white hair. The color was a rarity among humans, even the elderly had some grey or different tones laced in.

But she had never seen one so pure. The hair itself was mostly maintained except one curl that seemed to be held down by a single pin.

Well, it was worth trying to talk to the person and maybe give them a warning, “Um, hello, I don’t know if we’ve met but this may not be the right area-“ Before she could finish her warning the faint sound of something rushing through the air met her ears, and without even thinking Emma rushed up to the unknown man in the chair. Even though her heart was racing her mind remained blank, and placing herself in front of the man Emma glared up at the direction of the sound, holding up her staff her eyes glowed green as words flowed out of her mouth, “ _ protezione! _ ”

With a small hum filling the air soon a small field formed around them, the colors a faint blue with little white lights speckled throughout the field. The object that was once flying towards them came to a stop once it hit her field and falling to the ground Emma looked just to see what it was.

_ It was an arrow, but not just any arrow… a cursed arrow. _

__

Emma could tell based off of the mana that radiated off of it, the darkness and fear that assaulted her senses was nauseating. Taking in a deep breath she knew what had to be done next. While maintain the field around them Emma pointed her wooden staff at the arrow. This would require more than a simple spell to erase, “ _ Juniper set ablaze, sage meant for cleansing, a golden touch of healing water to rid them of their screams.”  _ As Emma spoke she could feel the mana flow around her, the warmth caressing her skin as she directed its energy to the arrow before them.

Emma watched as darkness surrounding the arrow began to dissipate, the darkness flaking off in the small current of wind caused by the mana before it soon returned to its original state.

With the arrow now cleaned she could feel herself coming back to awareness, and Emma quickly took in her surroundings, looking for anymore signs of danger, looking for anything from audible clues to a slight shift in the air.

An attack can take on any form after all.

Deeming the area to be safe Emma let the field fall from around them and soon turned her attention to the man before her, who stared up at her with eyes full of wonder, “Was that astrological based magic? I’ve read about this magic type, but it’s so rare to see a mage actually specialize in it, it’s a real gift.” The man with the white hair said, a gentle smile gracing his features as Emma took in his appearance.

“I appreciate the compliment, but are you okay? I know I stopped the arrow but that doesn’t mean you got hurt before I came in here.” Emma asked as she took in the condition of his body. Overall, he seemed fine, a bit on the frail side but that could be explained by his lifestyle.

More importantly she didn’t know if this person themselves were a threat, and making sure to keep her distance she spoke, “So may I ask who you are and why you’re in here? This room is supposed to be extremely restricted.”

Seeing nervousness flicker through the mans eyes Emma began to wonder if he was some sort of innocent bystander that somehow found his way in here.

Before she could continue her interrogation a clap filled the air, making her attention turn towards the source of the sound, and out of the shadows walked out her mentor Yuugo, “I knew you had it in ya Antenna. Congrats you passed.”

Emma blinked in confusing as she looked around, seeing if this was some sort of joke.

Passed?  _ She passed? _

All Emma did was stop the cursed arrow from hitting either herself or the person in her chair and cleansed it.

As if Yuugo could see her confusion he spoke up, “Part of being a mage is to be able to not only react, but to use the proper spell based on the situation beforehand. Most of the time the mages that come in here are expecting to be told when it begins and miss even the slightest signs that it had already begun.”

“You not only were able to successfully stop the arrow from hitting you, but you protected the civilian in the process. You noticed it wasn’t an ordinary arrow and took proper protocols on how to deal with cursed magic. You also kept your guard up around the stranger but offered help and assistance, which is what we look for in a mage.”

The warnings and hype for the final trial all made sense to Emma now.  _ There didn’t need to be a grand trial to see someone’s natural response to a situation.  _

“So… that means…” Emma looked at her mentor with hope in her eyes and seeing the nod of confirmation she jumped in the air, letting out an excited cheer. She did it! She passed!

Running up she gave Yuugo a huge hug, the man just looking to the side as he ruffled her hair. The man may have been brutal with his training all these years, but Emma could see now how it paid off.

As Emma pulled back from the hug she noticed Yuugo turn his attention behind her, and looking back she saw he was focused on the man in the room, “So, what do you think. Is she what you’re looking for?”

Emma looked up at Yuugo in confusion before turning her attention to the man she had saved moments prior, who was now standing from the chair and smiling at her, “Yes. Reading the reports part of me couldn’t believe a mage that could successfully wield astrological magic existed. Not only that, her energy level, reflex time and overall reactions is on point.”

Emma looked back up at Yuugo, looking for some sort of answer. But seeing he wouldn’t look down Emma stepped away from her mentor and turned her attention towards the unknown man, “I’m sorry, but what are you talking about?” She asked, her confusion evident.

Emma took note of the surprise that flickered through his eyes, although it was quickly hidden with what appeared to be amusement, “My name is Norman, Norman Minerva.”

Realization filled Emma as she let out a gasp, eyes widening as Norman continued, “As you may know I’m next in line for our kingdom, and with my twentieth birthday coming up I must begin to choose who I have by my side during my reign.”

Emma watched as the man she now knew as the royal prince hold out his hand, a wide smile growing on his face as he spoke, “ _ I want you to become my royal mage.”  _


	3. Departure

_ ‘I want you to become my royal mage.’ _

__

The words rang through Emma’s head as she stared at the prince in disbelief.

Her... Become the Royal Mage…

While the offer was tempting, she had a promise to keep.

“I’m sorry I can’t.” Emma said, voice firm as she stood her ground. It didn’t matter that it was the prince before her. Emma promised the children years ago she would come back, that she would give them all a better life.

There was no way she was abandoning them, even though this position was a once in a life time opportunity.

Yuugo looked over at Emma in shock, his mouth open and about to speak but Norman quickly lifted a hand in his direction, effectively silencing him. Smiling he walked closer, “Can I know why you decline?” Norman asked, seeming to be genuinely curious.

That was considered a very personal question for a mage. To speak of their motives and goals was a private matter, something special to the heart. But, how could she decline when he was being so gentle? “I’ve been training and working hard to help the orphanage I came from. They need money, supplies and medicine, so I have to be able to work where I can go see and support them.” Emma said, holding her training staff close.

Norman let out a small hum hearing her words, as if thinking, “How about I make you a deal then? On top of your usual payment I’ll send money and supplies to the orphanage you came from, and you can go and visit for a couple days once a month. Would you become my mage then?” He asked, amusement laced in his tone.

Emma stared at the man before her, completely shocked by his offer. Why would he go this far for her? “Why make such an offer? It sounds like in the end I would be getting more out of it than you would.” She said, seeking for any sort of reasoning behind him incorporating her future plans.

“Astrological magic is not only rare, but the most powerful when it comes to defending or fighting against blood mages, which are on the rise. You are the only person at the moment who can use it, plus looking at your reports not only is your athletic skill high, but you have amazing analytical skills and learning capabilities. So, to sum it all up, you’re the perfect mage to be by my side.” Holding out his hand Norman gave her a gentle smile, “So what do you say, will you become my mage?”

Emma felt her heart skip a beat at the question, but in the end she already knew her answer. Reaching out Emma took his hand into hers, and giving it a firm shake she delivered her answer, “I accept your offer.”

Norman’s smile grew as he let go of her hand, “Great, gather your belongings so we can head back to the castle. I want to be back and done with everything by nightfall after all.” He said in a cheerful tone, and it took a moment for Emma to process what that meant.

Once she did though Emma couldn’t help but let out a small noise in shock, “Right now?!” she basically shouted, surprised that they would be leaving so soon.

Norman gave her a confused look, “Yes, why would we stay around? We have a lot to do in order to make things official and for you to get a feel of the place. Meet me back here in half an hour so we can head out.” He explained, but with the last words said it was obvious there was no room for any sort of argument.

He had been very giving so far after all, it was now Emma’s turn to cooperate and help make the process easier.

Emma looked at Yuugo for any sort of support or comment, yet he remained silent. Emma knew this was probably just as hard on him as it was on her, and knowing she shouldn’t waste anytime she quickly replied, “Okay, I’ll be here by then.” With those words said Emma quickly made her way to the doors, and going through them Emma slumped back on them once they had closed.

She had passed… and she was already leaving. Usually there was a small celebration along with the mage getting their own clothes and staff made. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to do these things with the people she had come to know and loved pulled at her heart, but she knew in the end it would be worth it. After all, she knew the others would support her decision in the end. 

Knowing her time was ticking Emma took in a deep breath, and finding the strength she pushed herself off the doors and began her walk down the familiar path to her dorm room. While she felt a surge of different emotions coursing through her right now Emma knew she needed to focus on the task at hand, and get ready for departure.

Soon Emma found herself standing in front of the door to her dorm room, and with no hesitation she opened it up and walked inside. Part of her had hoped Gilda was in, but she knew that the girl would be out doing training at this time. Part of Emma felt bad she couldn’t give her a proper goodbye, but she knew that Gilda would understand, especially if Emma took the time to write out a quick note. Setting her training staff in the corner of the room Emma turned to head towards her personal desk when she noticed a box sitting on her bed.

It was simple in appearance, just a white rectangular box but the size of it made Emma wonder just what was inside. The box was big enough that if she wanted to Emma could curl up inside there and call it good. Seeing an envelope resting on the top Emma walked over and gently picked it up. Turning the envelope in her hand she found there was no writing except for her name scrolled out neatly on the top. Opening the envelope Emma gently pulled out the paper, and unfolding it Emma began to read the letter:

_ Emma, _

__

_ If you’re reading this it means you passed your test and accepted the princes offer. He had high confidence in your chances to succeed so he had our team work on this ahead of time for you. As we know in mage culture a mage needs their signature look, but a Royal Mage needs to stand out amongst the rest. I took the measurements from the program to make you this outfit. If it needs any altering find me once you reach the castle. _

__

_ When it comes to the staff we took the DNA hair sample you gave the academy and used that to help begin the bonding ritual , so all that needs to be done is to activate the link. For more details on what gems were used seek out Oliver in the blacksmith’s quarters, he’ll give you a rundown on what all he did and if any changes need to be made. _

__

_ Congratulations on passing, _

__

_ Anna. _

__

“Anna...” Emma said as she flipped the letter over to make sure there was nothing else. Part of her felt excited to see the contents inside yet the other part felt nervous. She hadn’t been expecting anything like this, but it seemed Norman had done his research ahead of time to help with the sudden leave. Staffs took months to create, so just how long had his sights been on her?

Deciding not to focus on that right now Emma reached out, her hands gently trailing down the sides of the box before she found the small flap of the cover. Taking in a deep breath Emma slowly pulled the cover off, and seeing the contents her eyes widened, a gasp leaving her lips.

The very first thing her eyes met was the staff. She had never seen such an intricate staff, the first thing standing out to her was the formation of the gems. There stood out one yellow gem, held within its own special area blue gems spread out throughout the main gear. The formation called out to her, appearing as if the sun was setting to reveal the multitude of colors in the sky.

Picking it up she stared at it in awe, noting how it was light and while it looked top heavy, the overall staff was balanced. Her eyes took in how there was an outer metal ring that slightly spun around, and Emma could already feel the sensation of a bond between them. The craftsmanship was truly a masterpiece, and Emma made a mental note to seek Oliver out and give him a personal thank you.

Setting the staff down gently Emma turned her attention to the clothing in the box, taking the time to pick up each piece she took in every detail she possibly could, noticing how the smaller images flowed to create an overall feel to the clothes. Emma couldn’t even find the words to describe the beauty of the clothing,  _ it was absolutely stunning _ .

Noticing a small object fall from one of the pieces of clothing Emma reached down and picked it up. It was small, the main point of focus being a crescent moon with the same gem formation as her staff, except some of the blue gems flowed down and actually had a star shape. Quickly realizing what this was Emma rushed to the mirror and clipped the accessory into her hair, the piece dangling down and covering the area where he left ear would be.

Knowing they went this far for her warmed her heart. These people didn’t even know if she would pass, yet here they were putting their all into making her mage outfit. After losing her ear in a training accident at the age of eleven it was something she was secretly self conscious about, so to have such a piece incorporated within her outfit helped confirm that this was the one for her even more.

That wasn’t all though. Seeing one more item in the box Emma reached down and pulled it out, noting it was a book, but not just any book,  _ her spell book _ .

While it had a new cover Emma could recognize the small tags that poked out from some of the pages, how the edges were uneven from years of flipping through with use. Emma had been confused as to why Yuugo requested she give him her tattered book, but seeing the new cover and binding it now made sense.

Even Yuugo had known…

Knowing that time was ticking Emma began to change from her training clothes to her to what would now be her signature outfit. As she was changing Emma glanced in the mirror and stopped getting dressed, her eyes immediately going to her mark. Something seemed strange about it… was her skin a little darker around the stars?

Maybe she was just imagining it, or maybe she bruised it somehow training for the final.

Not questioning it much Emma continued to put on her royal garb, and once she was done Emma had to hold back tears. The outfit was  _ stunning _ . Not only was it whimsically, it called out to her magic type. Feeling the mana circulating around her she did a small spin, watching the robe like cloth flutter around her, lifting up to revel the rest of her outfit.

To put it simply she was in love.

Now dressed Emma knew he had little time to write Gilda a note, pack what little belongings she had and go back to the final room to meet up with Norman.

Quickly making her way over to the desk Emma wrote out a short letter that explained to Gilda what had happened and how later on when the moon was at it’s peek she could initiate a reflection to tell her more details. With the letter complete she gently placed the paper on top of her pillow.

She really hoped Gilda understood.

Using the remainder of her time to pack up what little belongings she had Emma now stood in the door way, taking one last look in the room she had lived in with her friend all these years, remembering all the times she had stayed up late to study, laughing with friends or sneaking outside to train.

It was hard to leave, but Emma knew her time here was done. She had trained hard to be where she was at, and thinking back to the lore behind her mark the symbolism behind the stars came true. The book had said if she worked hard enough she could achieve anything, and here she was obtaining one of the highest positions a mage could obtain.

Once Norman became king, she would have the highest position.

Emma let out a small laugh, a gentle smile gracing her features as she turned her back to the room, staff in one hand and suitcase in the other she silently closed the door behind her, not looking back.

Walking down the hallway Emma felt as if she had a new air of confidence around her. She remembered reading on mage attire, and how mages who wear articles of clothing associated with their magic type got a ‘boost’. Reading the words Emma never knew what it had meant, but now that she wore the outfit made for her Emma could now understand those words.

It was as if the clothing served as a chain, linking her not only to the mana around her but to her element.

Before Emma knew it she had already arrived at the final room, standing in front of the same doors she had nervously entered around an hour ago. At the time she had been ready for her final exam, ready to give it her all. Yet, now she stood in front of them ready to leave.

It just went to show how fast things could change.

With no hesitation Emma opened the door and walked in, her eyes landing on Norman. It seemed he was in deep conversation with Yuugo, but with the sound of the door she watched as his attention soon turned towards her. She noticed how his eyes widened slightly as a faint blush tinted his cheeks, “I see Anna and Oliver did a good job with your image.” He complimented, quickly looking away.

Norman gave Yuugo a small nod and soon the man walked up to Emma, his face unreadable as he pulled her into a big hug.

Emma could feel tears form in her eyes as she hugged back, “I’m proud of you Antenna. You worked hard to get here, and I expect to see great things from you.” He said, and pulling back Emma could swear she saw his eyes glassy.

“Wait, is the stubborn Yuugo cry-“ Before she could even finish those words Yuugo didn’t hesitate to give her a good smack on the side of the head, causing Emma to let out a small laugh.

Even now she couldn’t help but give the man a bad time. Seeing his eyes soften he ruffled her hair, “Make sure to keep in contact got it? You may be a mage now but I’ll forever be your mentor, got it?” He said, and leaning in for one more hug Emma nodded, “I will, don’t worry.”

With their talk complete Emma pulled back and walked towards Norman, who flashed her a gentle smile, “It’s time to go. Why don’t you finish binding with your staff and from there you can use a transportation spell?” Norman offered.

It took a moment for Emma to process his words, but once she did she couldn’t hide her excitement. She could officially use transportation magic now! While before it was against the rules Emma used it many times, only getting caught by Yuugo a few of those times.

Setting down her suitcase Emma held her staff in hand, watching the outer ring move slightly. While this was normally an intimate moment Emma knew things would be different for her.

Ignoring Yuugo and Norman Emma gathered her thoughts. It was time to bind and activate the staff as a vessel for her magic Taking in a deep breath Emma focused on the gems before her, her surroundings slowly getting lost and soon all she could see was blue.

One thing that made the binding spell special was that no words needed to be said. Instead of using the mana from life around her Emma would use her own Mana to activate the staff, to give it a connection to her natural flow. With intense concentration Emma watched as each gem began to light up, the darkest of the blue gems glowed first and from there it followed to the lighter gems, as if it was forming its own constellation.

Finally her eyes landed on the one gem that was different from the others, the one yellow gem. Putting even more mana in to the staff soon the gem began to glow like the others, and feeling a rush travel through her Emma gasped as her own eyes widened, the glowing of her eyes even more intense from before.

The binding was complete.

Stopping the flow of her mana Emma could feel the shift of her own current, part of her mana now flowing from the staff and back to her. She took the time to study its awakened state, noticing how the gems remained glowing, the outer ring now circulating around the head of the staff.

“ _ That was amazing _ .”

Emma looked up to see Noman watching her with an expression of awe, and she couldn’t help but feel a little flustered. The moment was deemed intimate for a reason. Picking up her suitcase Emma closed the distance, ignoring how her heart raced at his words, “Why thank you, but I need to ask ahead of time, for the transportation spell to work I have to wrap an arm around you, is that okay? She said, wanting to be sure she had permission ahead of time.

“Of course, do what you need.” Norman said, and with no hesitation Emma stood closer to the prince and wrapped an arm around him, noticing just how much of a height difference there was between them. Making sure her suitcase was touching her leg Emma knew she was now ready to prepare and perform the spell. Needing to envision a location first Emma thought back to the one time she visited the palace for a field trip, and remembering the courtyard Emma knew she now had her destination.

Since the distance wasn’t the longest Emma deemed one jump should be enough.

“Make sure to close your eyes, you could get sick if you’re not used to this.” Emma warned, and looking over at Yuugo Emma gave him one last smile before she held her staff out, and focusing on her staff Emma recited the words she knew too well, “ _ The soft sound of waves, stars casting their light, spin around the constellation as they slowly come to life.” _

__

As Emma spoke little white lights formed around them, a single line connecting to each of the small sparks once the ring was complete the two vanished from sight.

Emma could feel the familiar rush through her body as the spell did its work, and soon everything was still. Looking around Emma took in the view of the courtyard, finding she had been successful. Turning to smile at Norman she noticed how he seemed a little pale, and soon it clicked, “…You didn’t close your eyes, did you?” She asked, a stern look on her face as a he looked away with a nervous expression.

“How could I look away? Your magic is absolutely stunning.” He said, causing Emma’s cheeks to become tainted with a faint blush. Before she could even respond Norman took in a deep breath and began to walk ahead, “Well, let me show you to your room and from there we can talk more about the details. You’ll be meeting Ray as well, so lets get started.”

Realizing what was happening Emma picked up her suitcase and followed close behind him, “Right!” She said, somewhat shocked by the sudden change in Norman. Well, he was the next in line to the throne, so Emma assumed it must be a necessary skill.

Keeping close Emma didn’t know what to expect once they walked inside.


	4. As One Day Ends, a New Begins

As the two walked inside many possibilities raced through Emma’s mind. Would everyone realize Norman had returned and rush to greet him? Or would they be met with silence?

What Emma didn’t expect was to see a male standing in front of them, arms crossed with a stern look on his face. Emma took in his appearance, how he wore the knight’s uniform but it was obvious by the patterns and lack of armor he was someone higher up. She took in how his bangs seemed to cover his left eye, but most of all she took in the firm stare that was directed towards Norman , “So, a little bird told me this morning you decided to have Lucas transport you to the mage academy,  _ without telling me _ .”

Emma watched as Norman tensed, a guilty look on his face as he let out a nervous laugh, “Really? I could have sworn I told you the prime candidate to be our mage was having her final exam soon, I’m sorry Ray.” He said, lightly scratching at his cheek.

“Technically you did tell me, but you didn’t say  _ when _ .” Ray snapped, letting out a small huff before his eyes turned towards Emma.

With his intense stare now on her Emma could feel her heart race, and she couldn’t help but stand up a little straighter under the power of his gaze.

This person was  _ very serious. _ “Are you sure this is the one? She seems to be the ditzy type.” Ray said, and Emma could feel her eye twitch in irritation.

_ Ditzy?! _

Having never backed down from a challenge Emma walked forward, closing the distance between them, “I’m not a ditz, but at least  _ I’m _ not the village idiot!” She snapped and seeing the twitch of irritation come from Ray she couldn’t help but feel a little satisfied.

“Are you kidding me? Do you realize who you’re talking to?“ Ray asked, his own posture straightening out as if to meet Emma’s, even with the height difference the emotions Emma threw at Ray well made up the difference.

With no hesitation Emma spoke, “Yes, with an imbecile.”

Ray could feel his patience wearing thin, “I’ll have you know I’m-“

“A Philistine?” Emma asked, finishing the sentence for Ray.

Not having the patience for such a farce Ray turned to Norman, his irritation evident, “Norman stop this blathering idiot!” Ray said, although seeing Ray fired up more than ever and Emma showing such a stubborn look on her face Norman couldn’t help but laugh instead.

Emma looked over at Norman in confusion, not understanding his reaction, but her questions where soon answered, “I’ve never seen you this way Ray, I think Emma is the perfect mage for us.” Norman said, eyes full of amusement as he smiled at both of them. Before when he had chosen Ray to be his strategist there was always a serious aura around them, but Emma seemed to bring in that breath of life needed.

Norman knew then and there that he had the perfect company to rule with. He thought his fathers was strong, but with the last piece of the puzzle in place it was clear to him how even his outshined the current ruler and his company.

“Let me at least introduce you two, since you’ll be working together now.” Norman said cheerfully, turning his attention to Emma first and motioned to Ray, “This is Ray, who is my Strategist and Advisor.” Then turning his attention to Ray he motioned to Emma, “And this is Emma, my Royal Mage and will also act as an Advisor.”

In the end while Ray dealt with the militant/architectural side of the kingdom Emma would focus on ways to innovate/better the kingdom through remedies and unlimited research. Norman would focus on the political aspect but as a trio all three would pull a check and balance system with each other.

To put it simply even though Norman would someday be King the Royal Mage and Strategist were seen to be just as important. So, it was vital for them all to take the time and get to know each other while they got ready to someday rule.

With that said they still needed to sit down with Emma and let her know just how the system worked and the details her role entailed.

“For now let’s go up to the office. We need to talk about the arrangements and what life will be like for all of us from now on.” Norman said, walking forward. Seeing Ray follow Emma quickly picked up her suitcase, making sure to keep up.

As they walked down one of the main halls Emma noticed the lack of people around. She figured with it being the palace there would be people everywhere, yet it seemed the halls were empty. “Where is everyone?” She asked curious, and Norman looked at her confused.

Soon he realized what she meant and gave her a gentle smile, “Oh they’re here. Usually when someone new comes in they observe from a distance. I’m sure tomorrow you’ll begin to see more and more people, since they’ll be curious and want to approach you. I assure you though everyone is kind.” Norman reassured, and soon the three stood in front of the doors to his office. “Well here we are, let's head inside and begin, shall we?”

With a nervous breath Emma nodded, following the two into the room. She had a feeling it was going to be a loooong discussion.

\--

Emma had no idea it would take  _ the whole day _ to go over details. Not only that, Ray and Norman showed her around the palace and even to her room, which was next to Normans and across from Rays. Before this Emma didn’t realize just how important the role of the Royal Mage was. While she knew it was a highly respected title, she never  _ expected this _ .

Now in her room and having retired for the night she set her suitcase down at the foot of the bed, and with no hesitation she let out a groan and fell forward, letting her face be buried in the pillow.

_ Today was exhausting _ .

Now understanding her role starting tomorrow she would begin her duty as Normans Mage, and from there next week she could go back to the orphanage and tell everyone the news.

Thinking about her home Emma could feel a warmth spread in her chest. Things would get better for them. While Emma would normally send a letter to let the kids know when she could use a reflection to talk with everyone the new arrangement would have Emma at the orphanage before the letter would even arrive.

Taking in a deep breath Emma decided she should at least take in her surroundings. Sitting up she slowly looked around, noting that not only was the bed big, but she had a station to make remedies, a desk, dresser and even a bookshelf. Norman had told her if she needed anything else to just let him know, and he would gladly get it for her.

Emma couldn’t help but feel spoiled, but more than anything she felt  _ exhausted. _

_ It was as if a fog rolled over her mind and wouldn’t go away. _

Standing up Emma let out a small sigh as she slowly undressed, taking off her royal garb she made sure to properly fold and put it away in one of the drawers. Picking up her suitcase she threw it onto the bed and opened it with ease, grabbing one of her sleeping gowns and quickly slipped it on. It was simple, white and long sleeved, the length ending at her knees, yet it was one of the most comfortable things for her to wear.

Looking at the bed Emma let out another small sigh. She knew even though her mind felt exhausted sleep would evade her. She closed her suit case and set it back down, deciding to unpack later Emma wanted to look out the window and see just what view she had from this room, and making her way over she stared out.  _ The view was amazing _ , having full view of the courtyard she could see all the plant life, trees in the background as the sun slowly made its descent behind them.

Seeing such a beautiful sight Emma knew she needed to unwind.

With the last rays of light fading from sight Emma decided to go outside. Quickly putting her shoes on and grabbing her staff Emma went out to the courtyard. It would be a couple more hours before she could use a reflection to talk to Gilda, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy the air and let loose.

After all, using magic wasn’t meant to be for the sole purpose of receiving a benefit, i _ t was meant to be felt.  _ Just like the air she breathed mana flowed through and around her, and sometimes just letting go and taking in the feel of the energy had a healing effect on a mages mind.

And after today Emma needed it.

Once she stepped outside Emma stood still for a moment, just taking everything in. She could feel a gentle breeze blow through, noting how it caressed her body as if it was trying to sooth her tense muscles. While Emma could get lost into the feeling here unwinding was a more private affair for a mage, so she needed to find a secluded spot to call her own. Walking around for a few minutes she soon found a small secluded area, bushes surrounding the outside and green grass filling the small area Emma knew it was the perfect place to let go.

It was simple, and it gave her plenty of room. Not only that it was close to the outskirts of the courtyard and close to the forest, making the chances of someone stumbling upon her slim to none.

Slipping off her shoes she slowly stepped out onto the grass, feeling the cold earth beneath her. Taking in a deep breath she looked up towards the night sky,  _ her sky.  _ She took in how the moon seemed to make is ascent, how the colors from the suns light were now gone, letting the other stars in the sky make themselves known. With a hand on her chest Emma soon found herself losing focus, the soothing touch of the mana around her slowly lulling her mind into a more peaceful state; a state where she could resonate with the life around her.

Taking a small step forward she followed the current of the mana around her, her body moving with elegance and grace. Eyes glowing a gentle green small white specks of light began to fill the air around her, the plants around her reacting as they let out a small light of their own.

Emma was now lost in the melody of the earth, how the sky fed her soul, the plants breathing life to her body as if they were cleansing her of the impurities that lurked within. In this state she didn’t even think, all she did was  _ feel. _

Norman on the other hand had gone outside to try and let the fresh air wind down his racing mind. With the excitement of the day he found it hard to go to sleep, and with that he figured a walk wouldn’t hurt. It was better than lying in bed for who knows how long, staring at nothing.

Lost in thought about the events of the day Norman soon realized he was close to the edge of the courtyard. He hadn’t meant to come out this far, but noticing a faint light he knew he should investigate. Was someone else out here as well, or was it something else? Expected to be met with either shock or resistance Norman prepared himself as he slowly walked around the corner.

What he didn’t expect was to stumble upon a scene that took his breath away.

Norman took in how the small clearing seemed to glow, the bushes breathing life while small white lights floated around. But that wasn’t what caught his attention, what truly captured his eye was  _ who  _ was causing this to happen.

It was Emma.

With eyes wide in awe he took in how her body moved with grace, the way her nightgown lifted ever so slightly when she spun around, how her eyes were filled with such light and  _ that smile, it was brighter than the sun _ .

_ The sight was ethereal. _

Norman knew he shouldn’t stand here, but at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to look away,  _ she was so beautiful. _

He may have read on magic before meeting her, but he never knew there was such a side to it. Norman assumed it was more conduct a spell, create a remedy here and there, do research and call it good.

Yet, seeing Emma in her element all Norman could think was how it seemed there was a whole different world out there, and he yearned to know more about this,  _ about Emma. _

Not wanting to get caught Norman took in one last look of the view before he continued his walk, after all with the area she chose he could only deem it was supposed to be a private moment.

Tomorrow he decided he would ask her to tell him more about the life of a mage.


	5. The Discovery of a Blood Hive

Norman sat at his desk, quietly filling out paperwork as he waited for Emma to arrive. Every morning Ray and Emma would come report to him, seeing if he had anything to delegate or to hear what plans they may have for the day/weeks to come. Ray’s briefing had finished a while ago, and Norman couldn’t help but feel impressed at the progress his Strategist has made since he started his position.

Apparently he wanted to start a new architectural project to renovate some of the abandoned buildings on the outskirts of the city. He presented the financial needs to complete the project, people selected for the job and what sites were chosen for said renovations, to which Norman gave him the overall approval to pursue this task.

Soon it would be Emma’s turn, and looking outside Norman knew she should be here any second now.

Hearing a knock echo through the room Norman set his quill to the side, his attention turning to the door, “Come in.” He called out, and watched as Emma slowly opened the door, her head poking around corner as she peeked inside. Seeing her initial reaction Norman couldn’t help but let a gentle smile grace his features.

He watched as she seemed to gain some confidence and stepped inside the room, noting how her signature outfit fit the wondrous display of magic he saw last night.

Anna did do a good job creating the garbs for her, he made a mental to compliment her later.

“I’m here for the morning briefing as explained yesterday.” Emma said as she walked up to the front of Normans desk, standing tall with staff in hand. Norman couldn’t help but notice how the outer ring seemed to circle and move on its own, the gems bearing a faint glow the staff alone seemed to breath life.

_ It was absolutely fascinating _ .

While his father had his mage he typically stayed locked up in his lab, working on experiments or going on missions his father sent him on. The current Royal Mage wasn’t nearly as open about his magic as Emma was.

The differences were extreme.

“Yes, we’ll go over your duties for the day shortly, but first I have a request.” Norman said, resting his chin on his hands he couldn’t help but look at her with curious eyes. “I want you to teach me what the life of a mage is like, I want to know more about your world.” He said, and didn’t miss how her eyes widened ever so slightly, cheeks a faint pink.

Emma on the other hand could feel her heart race at his words. He wanted to know more? The academy had warned them that outsiders would view magic differently, how it was just an ability and nothing more. But here he was, seeing that magic was more than a skill _and_ _he wanted to be a part of it._

Emma couldn’t help but feel happiness at his words.

Beaming at him she nodded, the outer ring around her staff seemed to react to her excitement and spun a little faster as she spoke, “Of course! Just know this will take years of talking before you fully grasp it, but what would you like to know more about first?” She asked, hardly containing her excitement.

Just as Norman was about to begin asking his questions the sound of his office doors being slammed open rang through the room. Jumping at the sound Emma turned around to see Ray of all people standing there, panting and eyes wide, “Norman, we need you.” Ray said between breaths, and noticing Emma was in the room he continued, “Perfect, we need you too Emma. Some of our architects got hurt somehow and need medical attention, it’s something I’ve never seen before.”

Normans gentle expression soon turned cold as he stood up, no hesitation in his movements as he grabbed his cloak, motioning for Emma to follow, “Lead the way Ray.”

As Ray lead them to location Emma couldn’t help but feel a knot form in her stomach, throat dry as anxiety coursed through her veins.

_ Something didn’t feel right _ .

Soon her worries were answered as she stood in front of an abandoned building near the outskirts of town. There was such an ominous aura coming from the structure that she couldn’t help but become nauseous at the feeling.

_ Something really didn’t feel right, and it was telling her to turn away. _

“As we discussed this morning the plans to begin renovations would start today, and this was the first location to begin. But, we made a grisly discovery instead.” Ray said as he walked forward, leading them to the front doors. Once he opened them Emma’s eyes widened at the sight before her.

_ There was dried blood everywhere. _

__

While faint rays of light shone through the small holes in the roof the place was dark, but it was enough to see  _ everything.  _ Blood coated the floors, some spattering the walls and Emma could even make out handprints. Some were placed as if gaining balance while others were smeared, as if the person was trying whatever they could do to get away.

_ The sight was sickening _ .

__

What made it even worse was how much  _ death _ was in the air, the darkness suffocating Emma as she stared out. What put the nail in the coffin was the intense amounts of dark mana lurking inside.

This wasn’t just a random scene. “No one go any further.” She said, voice quiet but firm. Ray and Norman looked at her confused, but she continued, “ _ This is a blood mage hive.” _

Emma watched as darkness flickered through Normans eyes and Rays hardened. Blood Mage Hives, or commonly referred to as Blood Hives were the rumors you heard people whispering about on the streets. How some blood mages would choose a location to conduct all the forbidden rituals to amplify the ritual effects and dark mana levels.

It's said a normal human wouldn’t survive a minute inside without some sort of protection, and even then the impurity of the place would eventually get to them. She needed to get everyone away,  _ and fast.  _ “This place needs to be cleansed before anyone else steps foot inside, and even then chances of a successful cleansing are low.” Reaching out she closed the door, her stomach churning at the small contact that she had with the building. “Usually places tainted to this level are unsalvageable, but I’ll see what I can do. For now, lock the area off and let  _ no one  _ go through. If anyone sneaks in they’re bound to die from blight.”

With those words said Emma turned her attention to Ray, “Lead me to the architects. If they walked inside they were most likely tainted. If I don’t cleanse them soon they could die.” Now understanding the severity of the situation Ray quickly lead her to the side of the building, seeing how they were laying in the grass and obviously in pain. Emma noticed the dark blotches forming on their skin, and how they seemed to grow at an alarming rate. If Ray hadn’t grabbed them sooner he would have lost his whole team to the darkness from this building.

Emma had to act now,  _ and fast _ .

Walking over she crouched down to the architect closest to her, taking in his condition. She had five minutes at the most to cleanse them all. Not showing any of her anxiety Emma gave the man a gentle smile, “It’s okay, I’ll cleanse you now.” She said, keeping her tone gentle as she held out her free hand, letting it hover above his forearm.

Humans were fragile, so Emma couldn’t proceed as she had with the arrow in her final trial. They had to be treated with care, and instead letting the staff be the transfer of the mana Emma had to use her body as the vessel to transfer. A staff would be too brutal on a human's body, and wind up killing them instead. That was the only way a mage could successfully cleanse someone from blight caused by dark magic. 

Taking in a deep breath Emma felt mana flow from her staff and through her body, and focusing on the man before her she spoke the familiar words of cleansing, “ _ Juniper set ablaze, sage meant for cleansing, a golden touch of healing water to rid them of their screams.” _ Emma stayed focused, maintaining the mana flow as areas of blight were soon cover with a veil of dark blue, small white specks of white flickering within. The covering of the blight took a few seconds, and once they were covered the magic seemed to harden around the blight. It didn’t take long for the color to fade, the hardened magic turning white as it soon broke away, the pieces dissolving in the air.

The areas of skin that were once dark and pulsing were now clear, and with the spell complete the architect was successfully cleansed.

Looking to her side Emma saw five more needing the same treatment, and knowing each other them were closer to death as each second passed she worked with a sense of urgency. During this process she made sure to keep a gentle smile on her face, giving them small words of reassurance she cleansed each architect.

Thankfully this time around there were no fatalities.

With the cleansing now done she stood up, taking in a deep breath as she felt her body protest from the movement. Using her body as the vessel of mana took its toll, and cleansing blight from six people definitely had an effect on her body.

But there was still one person she had to check.

Turning towards Norman and Ray, Emma made her way over, and without saying a word she reached out and took Rays hands into hers.

Eyes flickering with slight irritation Ray spoke, “What are you doing?” He asked, but seeing her facial expression his eyes widened slightly.

Was that… sadness?

“You’ve been tainted too, yet you wanted to remain silent and hide the pain…” Looking up at him she continued, “Never hide something like this.” She said, voice soft as she focused on the mana around her again, proceeding with the cleansing she spoke the same words. Part of her had wondered, seeing how out of breath Ray was arriving at the palace but with the uniform he wore the only way she could have known if he was tainted was either through physical contact or if it reached an area of his skin that was visible.

Once the spell was done Emma could feel her mind spin for a moment, but gathering her strength she held on, keeping her composure. Compared to her training with Yuugo this was nothing.

While Emma knew she herself had to heal and rejuvenate soon there were more important things that needed to be addressed.

Looking at Norman Emma spoke, eyes shining with resilience, “I know you said before blood mages were on the rise, but I didn’t think you would have a hive this bad, let alone actually  _ have  _ a blood hive.”

Turning her attention back to the building Emma could feel the weight of the dark mana push down against her. From where she stood Emma could _feel_ the dark magic seep through the walls, and part of her wanted to cry. With the intensity of dark mana and the amount of it at this place there had to have been at least a hundred deaths.

If Emma closed her eyes she could feel their pain and hear their screams.

Normally even taking on a cleansing project of this level was life threatening for a mage, but Emma felt if she gave herself time to make remedies and prepare she would be able to cleanse the place.

She had to, for the people who died here....  _ she had to cleanse and set them free _ .

For now though Emma knew she would have to settle with making charms to hold the dark magic within, and even then she would have to change those on a regular basis with how much darkness there was at the site. The current goal was to stop anymore fatalities from taking place and figure out a way to cleanse without putting herself at risk. “I’ll work on charms to contain the magic inside and form a protective barrier. I’ll need to change them once a week since the amount of dark magic will wear them down to the point they won’t function anymore. Please have Ray notify the townspeople and block the area off. We absolutely can’t let anyone come near this place.”

Listening to her words Norman gave a small nod, trusting every word she said, “I’ll leave this to you then, Ray for now put up the blocks as Emma requested and let the townspeople know while I look into the other site locations.” He said, voice stern as he stared out at the building.

Norman had a bad feeling that things were only going to get worse from here.


	6. What is a Blood Mage?

The walk back to the palace was silent for Emma, not really thinking about anything except creating the charms and getting them around the blood hive  _ and fast. _

Right now Ray should be warning the townsfolk and putting the proper barriers in place while Norman carefully searched the rest of the chosen sights for signs of another hive. While part of her felt she should check those locations with him Emma knew that he would be wise and smart enough to avoid being tainted by blight.

Arriving at the palace Emma reflected on the tour, remembering where Norman said her lab was. He would have shown her the inside but he claimed they were still setting it up, but it would be ready today.

Norman explained that he had talked to his father’s mage and got the right information on how to prepare the perfect lab for her, which Emma couldn’t deny warmed her heart.

He was so considerate. After all, while a lot of magic  _ could _ be converted to uses when it came down to remedies and charms physical items had to be used to amplify or cause certain effects.

Now standing in front of the door Emma didn’t hesitate and opening the door she went to walk inside when the view took her by surprise.

_ There was so much ingredients and supplies.  _

Emma didn’t even know where to start. She had prepared herself to make due with the fundamentals but with what Norman provided her there was enough to not only make the necessities, but even experiment with some left over.

He really didn’t hold back.

Not wasting anytime Emma got to work, grabbing certain crystals and crafting items she began crafting the charms needed for the blood hive. With her current condition Emma couldn’t make the proper charms for such a hive, but for now she could make simple protective charms.

They wouldn’t last, but it would do.

Getting to work Emma focused on conserving her mana, carefully carving and crafting the materials before her she eventually completed one. It was a small little thing, an amethyst used for protection with a smaller piece of amber on the side for healing, the two tied and hanging by some twine. For good measure she attached a small pod fill of Arum seeds to help amplify purity. To finish the process, she gently held the charm in her hands, and eyes closed she began to speak, “ _ Ring out, purity of the night, bring forth protection against the blight _ .”

With the words said she brought the charm close to her face and gently blew. Feeling a small amount of mana leave her Emma slowly opened her eyes to see the amethyst and amber now baring a faint glow, and smiling she set it down. It was the weakest charm out there, but right now Emma didn’t have enough energy to go complex.

After all, she still had to make more  _ and _ transport to the location afterward. In the end running through town and back would drain her of more energy than using the transportation spell to make such a small jump.

Feeling determined Emma continued the process, carefully weaving the twine and binding the ingredients needed to make charm after charm. Emma didn’t even realize how much time had passed before a knock resounded through the room, and looking up from the unfinished charm she called out, “Come in!”

Watching the door slowly open Emma soon saw Ray and Norman walk in, and she couldn’t hold back the gentle smile that graced her features, “Hey guys! I hoped it went well.” She said, making sure not to show just how tired she felt.

“Yes, the rest of the sites came up clean and a proper warning has been issued. The area is also blocked off.” Norman said, walking towards her work desk to see just what she was up to, curiosity flickering within his eyes.

Ray on the other hand leaned on the wall closest to Emma with his arms crossed, his expression conflicted, “Look… I know Norman would know some information due to his position, and you would know because of the Mage Academy, but can you explain to me just what blood mages are and what a blood hive is? The Knights Academy didn’t teach us about that.”

Emma could feel her smile fall slightly, but she knew the information needed to be explained, especially since they going to be a problem, “Yeah of course I can, but first...” Leaving the area behind her work desk she walked up so she stood beside Ray and Norman, and reaching out she took Normans hand into her right while Rays in her left. Closing her eyes she focused on the mana within the two of them, and tapping into their closed systems Emma temporarily lifted the block they had unconsciously formed in their minds and let the mana flow.

Their reactions were immediate, Ray gasping and pulling his hand back while Norman took in a sharp breath and looked down at their jointed hands in fascination, “What was that?” Ray asked, an unfamiliar warmth now coursing through his body.

“What you guys felt was mana. While mages train to feel and use the mana around them the common person can’t even notice it. So, in order for you guys to get a better understanding I lifted the barrier in you to feel your own mana.” Letting go of Normans hand Emma walked back to where the unfinished charm laid, “You see, every living thing has mana. It’s the natural energy and flow of their earth, mages just learn how to harness that energy and convert it to their needs based around their element. You can hear it be called mana, magic, energy, but they’re all the same thing; the life source of all living things.”

Adding on the final touch to the charm she lifted it up close, and saying the same words from earlier she breathed out and brought the charm to life. Holding it out for them to see she gave them a gentle smile, “While it may not seem like it, these are living too. A lot of people assume items aren’t alive, when they actually have a special energy of their own.” Setting the now complete charm to the side she turned her full attention to them. “With mages each person has a special element, a type of mana that calls out to them. Mine as you both know is astrological, which means I can use multiple types of mana but mainly ones from the alignment of the stars in the sky.”

Thinking of a good way to explain it she continued, “I have a friend named Gilda, and her element is called nature. She gains her mana from the plant life around her and fights best in an environment full of plant life. Just like the life around us we mages are susceptible to their weaknesses. Gilda’s is fire, while mine is dark mana, but in the end we all use the life around us to conduct spells and create remedies to aid the ill and more. That’s what mana is.”

Norman listened intently, staying quiet as Ray spoke up, “So what does that have to do with blood mages?”

Emma could feel her expression darken, “All blood mages started out as a regular mage, just like me, but have abandoned their element. It’s a dangerous process, but basically they let their natural mana drain out as it gets replaced with dark mana instead. In mage society its considered taboo, since dark mana is used to create curses and cause havoc, something we can’t do with the natural mana around us and within ourselves.” She said, looking down to her hands, “But in exchange they can no longer use any of the mana around them, for they would have their own blight. The two can’t exist within the same being, which is why its fatal to even try and become one in the first place. Only skilled mages can remove their mana and take in the dark mana without the two making any contact.”

Looking up to Ray and Norman she continued, “As a result blood hives are born. Not only is it a haven of sorts, but a place where they can resupply their mana levels and create more blood mages.”

Rays face twisted in confusion, “But if what you say is true wouldn’t we come across something that could give us blight? Since you can use the mana from your surroundings there must be areas where dark mana lurks. For example, maybe a dark part of the forest may have dark mana, and if someone were to walk through they would unintentionally obtain blight?” He asked, making sure he was processing all of this right.

Emma shook her head, “Dark Mana isn’t natural, its artificial. It’s created through death, intense pain and suffering. The blood mages have to create it on their own. That’s where their name comes from, since there is no possible way to create it without shedding blood.”

Realization hit Ray, eyes widening he placed a hand over his mouth, looking to the ground as he held back the bile that wanted to leave him. It wasn’t as if someone succumbed to the darkness around them, these people seeked it out and maintained it _. _

_ It was purely by choice _ .

Norman looked just as shocked, face pale as he took in the information. While he was taught that blood mages existed he never knew there was this much to it.

It made them even more of a threat than he had assumed before.

“We’re just lucky no blood mages were inside at the time, if you guys had stumbled upon them you would have been their next victims.” Emma explained, expression grave as she soon walked over to grab more supplies to make another charm.

Norman took in how Emma seemed to falter for a moment, how she seemed slower than the cheerful Emma he had seen so far. Walking over towards her tired emerald eyes soon met concerned aquamarine. Reaching a hand out Norman caressed her cheek gently, tilting her face towards his direction to get a better look at her in the light. Pale complexion… bags under her eyes… clammy skin…

It was obvious she was pushing herself.

“How many charms do you have made?” He asked, voice gentle yet firm.

Emma looked away, “Eleven so far…”

“Not only have you made eleven charms today, but you cleansed seven people from blight. While I may not know much about using magic from the sounds of it that alone would take a lot out of someone. You should rest for the rest of the day. As it is you already missed dinner.” Norman said, shocking Emma.

She didn’t realize that much time had passed, “At least let me put these charms out, while they’re on the weaker side its what I could manage today. In five days time I’ll have stronger charms ready to go out, so please let me do this.” She pleaded, her eyes expressing just how badly she needed to do this.

Norman wanted to say no, to tell her she needed her rest but the way she stared at him he couldn’t find the strength to deny her request, “Alright, but Ray and I both expect you to come back soon. Once you’re back we’ll discuss the plans going forward before we all go our separate ways for the night.”

With the order in the air Emma gave a quick nod, grabbing her staff and completed charms she closed her eyes, the image of the tree outside of the house coming to mind. Taking in a deep breath she focused on conserving mana and spoke, “ _ The soft sound of waves, stars casting their light, spin around the constellation as they slowly come to life.”  _ Feeling the familiar warmth and rush around her Emma soon found herself standing under the tree and looking out to the house.

Emma could feel her stomach churn at the sight, feeling that familiar radiation of dark mana around her.

With no hesitation Emma walked the perimeter, setting up the little charms as she went. While she knew the charms wouldn’t even last two days she hoped they would at least help a little right now. Placing the last charm in place she held it in her hand, taking in the gentle glow of the amethyst and amber that barely illuminated the area. “Work hard little ones, I’m depending on you.” She said, and backing away Emma used what little mana she had left to transport back to the palace.

\--

As the moon rose high in the sky hushed whispers traveled through the wind, quiet notes of laugher following as a group stood in front of the now restricted house, “They found us they found us~!” One chimed, twisted excitement laced in their voice as another let out a sound of aggravation.

“Do they know how long it took us to form that much?  _ It’s taken years _ !” Another snapped, but the leader didn’t listen to any of their woes.

Instead he walked up to one of the charms hanging, a gloved hand reaching out and hovering over the small charm. Observing the mana type he let out a small hum, “It seems we have an astrological mage on our hands.” He said, soon gaining the attention of others.

After all, that was the element they were not only weakest against, but strongest as well. Grinning he reached out, ignoring the burning sensation in his hand as he crushed the charm, a look of bloodthirst in his eyes, “ _ I’ll enjoy hunting this one _ .”

It would only be a matter of time. 


	7. Developing Emotions

Norman let out a small sigh as he walked into his chambers, closing the door behind him. While his father had explained that this transition would be a big change he didn’t realize it would be this  _ exhausting _ . 

Last month he had chosen Ray after he completed his ‘Test of Strength’ and yesterday he had chosen Emma after her ‘Final Trial’, but he had never anticipated to have something big come up when the three hadn’t even worked together yet. In the end he was thankful things went smoothly, for if Emma hadn’t been there today they would have surely not only lost the lives of the architects, but their own. 

If Emma hadn’t been there… he and Ray would have ventured inside to investigate. It was only due to Emma’s quick intervention and thinking that a tragedy had been avoided. 

The information weighed heavily on his mind. 

Letting out another sigh Norman began to undress, removing his royal decorations and shirt he walked towards his dresser, passing by the mirror only to turn quickly back around. Looking in the mirror his eyes widened as he walked up close, his hand moving to the left side of his chest, fingers softly brushing over his soul mark. 

_ It had changed.  _

While before there was hardly any color with small white specks the background had now changed to a deeper blue. Looking down as if to confirm the mirror wasn’t playing tricks his eyes were met with the same sight. 

While to someone it may not seem like much of a change, it was for Norman. All his life it had stayed the same, so to have even the slightest difference indicated something huge. His mind began to race as he thought of all the possibilities. While soul marks did react and change to having their other half close they could also change with further development in a person’s life. 

Especially with his type of soul mark. 

While Norman didn’t particularly follow the myths and symbolism behind mark types he had gone through a phase of research trying to discover more. He had read how his mark was one of the rarest types out there, but with that came good fortune if he put in the effort. So, it came down to two possibilities; either his other half was nearby or it was due to being one step closer before he became king. 

While he figured it was due to the new changes in his life part of him couldn’t help but hope that it was something more. 

Deciding not to dwell on the topic further he moved away from the mirror and got dressed into his nightly wear, which was a simple pair of black pants and long-sleeved shirt. While his father still wore the traditional robes during day and night Norman couldn’t help but find himself leaning towards a new trend of attire that was making itself known. 

Knowing he needed to rest Norman laid down in bed and stared up at the ceiling, letting out a small sigh. With everything that happened today he found his mind wide awake, even though his body craved sleep's gentle embrace. 

Letting his thoughts wander he soon found himself thinking back to the conversation in Emma’s lab, how it had felt to have Emma hold his hand in hers and the warmth that followed, coursing throughout his body. 

_ He had never felt anything like it before.  _

It was such a different type of warmth, one he couldn’t help but yearn for. His chest had felt so light, mind clear for a moment as he felt the weight on his shoulders be lifted just for that moment. 

He never knew such a feeling had existed before. Focusing on the memory of that positive feeling Norman soon found sleep come to him. 

\- 

Four days had passed, and Norman knew he had to step in. Emma had come for her morning briefing everyday but other than that she had herself locked away in the lab, not even leaving to rest or grab a meal. Nine times out of ten someone had to knock on the door to check up on her or Ray would barge in with food saying even idiots needed to eat from time to time. 

Although as each day passed Norman didn’t miss how her green eyes seemed to dim. 

Reflecting back on her first night here and how she seemed to shine with the life around her Norman knew she needed to get outside again. Staying inside surrounded by walls was doing no good, even though he knew her urgency and why. 

He wouldn’t let his mage overwork herself like this. 

Standing up from his desk Norman made his way to the lab, and knocking on the door he was met with silence. Ray had warned him Emma would get so focused to the point she wouldn’t register the knock and he just resorted to barging in. 

It seemed he would have to do the same. 

Opening the door quietly his eyes landed on Emma. She seemed so focused, putting together what was obviously more intricate charm than the little ones she made before. There were multiple pieces being bound together, and it seemed to be a multistage process with how many stations she had set up in the lab. 

Norman stood there for a few minutes watching Emma do her thing before she glanced up, shock briefly flickering through them before a gentle smile grew on her face, “Oh, hey Norman.” She said, voice soft and gentle as she set down the piece of charm she was working on. 

With her attention now on him Norman took advantage of the moment and walking over he gently took her hand into his, leading her away from the workbench. He had a feeling she would just turn her attention back to the charm if she stood to close, “You need a break, come sit outside with me, I have questions I want to ask.” 

“Oh okay, let me just-“ before Emma could even finish her sentence he successfully dragged her from the lab, closing the door behind them. 

If he let her do one more thing it would eventually become everything else. He knew that process better than anyone since he himself was guilty of following those same thoughts, “You can do that later.” He said, tone cheerful as he led her outside and to the courtyard. 

The walk didn’t take much time, and Norman soon found himself standing in front of a tree. It was in a small clearing, nice and sheltered from the palace with plenty of other plants nearby. While there was still a lot unknown to him when it comes to the world of magic he had a feeling the shade and being surrounded with life would help Emma recover from days locked up inside. 

Letting go of her hand Norman sat down and leaned back against the tree, and feeling Emma sit down beside him he looked over just in time to see her eyes flutter shut, remaining closed for a few seconds before opening. 

He could already see a small difference within her green eyes, how the color seemed to have gained some of its intensity back. Norman watched as she brought her knees up to her chest, and resting her head on them she looked over his way, “So what questions did you want to ask?” She asked curiously, head tilting slightly. 

Norman gave her a gentle smile, deciding to tell the truth, “Oh that? Sorry, I lied to get you outside.” He said gently, laughing at how she sat up quickly, a shocked yell leaving her lips at the words. “But you shouldn’t lock yourself up like that, not when it affects you so much.” He said, tone gentle as he saw confusion flicker through her eyes. 

“What do you mean?” She asked, turning her body so she was facing him rather than leaning back against the tree. 

“I noticed every day when you came in for your briefing your eyes kept getting paler and paler.” He said, noticing a guilty look cross her features and continued, “Remembering how you talked about mana I figured coming outside to the courtyard would be good for you.” He said, twisting the truth. He wouldn’t tell Emma what he saw her first night here, but seeing her reaction confirmed his suspicions. 

In order to properly rejuvenate she needed to be in an area with ample mana, which would be something he needed to keep in mind. Knowing she got the messaged Norman decided to divert the topic, “So in two days you leave for your trip to the orphanage. How are you feeling about that?” He asked, hoping it would help brighten the mood. 

That seemed to do the trick, and perking up Emma began to ramble on about the orphanage. Norman took in everything she said, from little memories to learning more about her siblings. Soon the two relaxed and began to talk about memories in general, and before Norman knew it they were both laughing. Norman hadn’t really shared a moment like this with anyone before, and it felt nice. 

Wanting to feel the lightness he had experienced days ago Norman scooted a little closer to Emma, holding his hands out, “Can you show me again? The feeling of mana?” He asked, voice soft. Emma didn’t even hesitate and took his hands into hers. 

Norman watched as Emma looked down to their hands, her eyes glowing a faint green and soon his body was coursing with that familiar warmth. It was such a soothing feeling, one he felt he could never tire of, “Can anyone become aware of the mana around them?” He asked her curious. He found himself curious of the mana that was around him. Did it feel different than his own? Was some more intense while others weaker? 

Was it something he could find out? 

Emma let out a small hum, letting go of Normans hands she spoke, “Usually the skill has to be learned before twelve if someone wants to become a mage, after that your mind just sort of blocks off from it. There are rare cases where people can achieve mana awareness in their adulthood but even then, they can never progress into using mana itself. It has to be learned at a young age, that way the brain circuits that can be used for magic are awakened before they’re sealed off.” 

It made sense, just like certain languages had to be learned before a certain age if someone wanted to have the proper articulation it seemed this was no different. Norman took in the information with ease, after all he didn’t want to become a mage. 

He just wanted to feel that warmth and the calm that came with feeling mana. 

Not holding back his curiosity he placed a hand on the tree behind him, “Then, does the mana of the tree feel different from my own?” He asked, eyes flickering brightly as he looked towards Emma for an answer. 

A small blush bloomed onto Emma’s face as she took in Norman’s excitement, “Yes, each living thing has their own special mana type, no two manas feel the same. While they may feel similar, each one has its own special feel.” She said and with an idea coming to mind she reached out, placing a hand onto Normans shoulder. 

It would hardly use any mana, and with being outside Emma could feel herself recovering energy quickly, “Would you like to feel for yourself? I can let the mana I feel flow through me to you. It wouldn’t require much mana use on my part, it's just adding another link to the natural chain of energy around us.” She asked, a bright smile gracing her features. 

Norman couldn’t hold back his eagerness, nodding he stood up, “I would love to, please, show me.” He said, and soon they were walking around the courtyard. Keeping a hand on his shoulder Emma would let her hand hover near different plants, letting their mana flow through her and to Norman. She could see the changes in his eyes, how he seemed to take each difference to heart and even make little comments here and there. 

It really warmed her heart knowing Norman wanted to know more. 

Looking out onto the setting sun Emma realized they had been out here for a few hours, “We should head back inside, I still have to finish that charm for tomorrow and get them all set up before leaving for the orphanage.” She said, letting go of Normans shoulder and noted how cold her hand felt now that she had pulled away. 

That was weird… 

_ It was as if there had been another connection, one she hadn’t been aware of.  _

Not letting her confusion show Emma smiled up at Norman, holding her hand close to her chest, “Thank you, I needed this.” She said, heart skipping a beat seeing how he smiled back, blue eyes shining with happiness. 

Reaching out Norman ruffled her hair, “No need to thank me, just make sure not to lock yourself up in the lab like that again okay? Everyone needs a break from time to time, and I’m sure Ray would agree with me.” He said, voice soft and soothing. 

“Will do!” Emma said, and quickly turning her back to Norman she walked back to the palace, heart racing with a deep blush on her face. 

Now alone Norman looked out towards the setting sun, his own heart racing as a new kind of warmth settling in his chest. Emma continued to amaze him with each and every interaction, and he couldn’t help but look forward to what else his little mage would show him in the future.


	8. Ignorance is Bliss, or is it?

Norman watched as Emma ran around her lab, gathering whatever she needed before her trip. Her suitcase laid open on one of the tables, nearly empty. All that laid inside was a few articles of clothing, but it soon began to fill up as she threw in supplies and ingredients. Norman would say it was random, but with the way she seeked out certain items he knew it was for  _ something _ . 

A couple days had passed since he dragged her outside, and once she rushed inside that night it didn’t take her long to complete the rest of the charms. With his help the placement had gone smoothly, although when the two of them had gone together the day before with the stronger charms Emma had reacted seeing the smaller ones broken on the ground. He could see it in her body language, how she looked down and tensed, as if something had happened. Asking what was wrong she smiled and waved it off, saying she hadn’t expected them to break to such a degree when they ran out of energy. So, when they went back this morning and saw the other charms still up and strong it had helped brighten her mood. 

And Norman couldn’t deny how contagious it was. 

“Okay, I think I have everything!” Emma said, a victorious smile gracing her features as she slammed the lid of her suitcase down, causing Norman to jump at the sound. There wasn’t enough time to react though as Emma walked up to him, grabbing his hand, “Here take this.” She said, quickly placing something within his hand before pulling away. 

Norman stared at her, puzzled for a moment before he looked down at the object in his hand. It was simple, a piece of quartz with some twine and what seemed to be a small vial of juniper needles attached. The quartz bore a faint glow, the gem illuminating his hand as she spoke, “That’s for the other part of our deal. Keep it on you at all times if you want it to work, and make sure it doesn’t break!” Emma said and soon picked up her suitcase. 

Looking to the corner of the room Norman made sure her staff leaned in the corner, and seeing a circle of what seemed to be powder with special designs etched inside he deemed it was protected. Studying it a little more Norman noticed glowing purple gems at certain points within. He recognized it as the same stone she had used for the previous charms, taking a mental note to look up the gem later. Satisfied Norman soon turned his attention back to Emma, now focused on her outfit. It was simple, a pair of black paints with a white buttoned up shirt and boots. While normally it would be looked down upon for a female to be dressed in such a way for some reason Norman couldn’t help but find it cute. 

Maybe it was because of her adventurous personality, but it just fit her.

Having seen a glimpse of her suitcase before Norman deemed her signature mage outfit must have been in her room, which was good. The two had decided it would be best for her to keep her staff and outfit at the palace, since the last thing the village needed was the news she was there to spread around. 

If people found out the upcoming royal mage was in town she would never get rest, and it could make the village a possible target. 

“Okay well it's time for me to head out!” Emma said, and Norman watched as she stood within the clearing in her lab. With her hand held out Emma chanted the familiar words, although slower. Norman took note of this. Maybe it took more mana to use the spell since she wasn’t using her staff? He would need to ask later. Watching the blue field slowly rise to surround her he saw the white lights flicker through, some growing bigger as the white line made its way around, connecting to each bright light and once it had circled around the field and made the final connection she was gone. The now empty field seemed to crack before slowly opening, blooming like a flower before it shattered, the pieces floating up as it disappeared into the air. 

That was the first time he had actually seen the spell from the outside, and Norman couldn’t deny just how beautiful it was. 

Now alone Norman heard footsteps behind him, and turning around he saw Ray coming through the doorway, face serious, “Norman you need to see this.” He said, voice low and stern. 

Noting Rays tone all fluttering emotions from the last few minutes with Emma were gone, replaced with concern and a cold sense of calm, something he hadn’t felt since Emma had come to the palace. “Of course, lead the way.” Norman said, following him out of the room and making sure to lock the lab behind him. Emma would open it back up when she returned from the inside, that way no one could just walk in and help themselves. From there he let Ray take the lead. 

The two walked down the streets of the city, ignoring looks from the townspeople Ray lead Norman down a series of twists and turns, the scenery changing around them. While they had started out in streets full of people the more turns they took the less people there were, streets narrowing until the two found themselves in one of the alleyways, “One of my men found this today.” Ray said, rounding the corner. 

Norman followed and felt himself still when he looked down the alleyway, seeing a slumped figure with blood splattering outward behind him. With the form of the blood spatter it was as if he had been  _ flung _ . Above him, there was a message smeared in blood. 

_ We’re coming for you little mage _ . 

Norman glared as he stood his ground, his eyes hardening at the sight, “Is the area tainted?” He asked, voice low and quiet. 

Ray shook his head, “When my soldier reported the scene he said he walked up to the man and checked for a pulse, and didn’t seem to be tainted with blight when I checked him over.” 

Hearing the report Norman let out a hum, “Could it be due to one kill? Emma did say the dark mana had to be built up overtime, so maybe the blood mages took all this murder produced?” He thought aloud, eyes remaining on the scene. 

Ray let out a huff at Normans thoughts, “How should I know? The main question is when do we tell Emma-“ 

“We won’t tell her.” 

Ray stared at Norman for a moment, eyes wide with shock before speaking, “Wait, you’re kidding me.  _ You’re going to hide this from her? _ ” Ray asked, his voice rising slightly.

Norman nodded and with no hesitation he spoke, “It's nothing she needs to know. Right now Emma is enjoying herself with her siblings. She’s already expressed to me her plan coming back is to get things ready for the cleansing while making remedies for the palace. This isn’t something she necessarily needs on her plate right now.” With those words said he turned his back to the scene. 

Sometimes it was better for things to remain hidden. 

With no reply Norman continued, “Since this place doesn’t seem tainted have the cleaners come and sweep through. The last thing we need is for this to get out.” 

Norman waited, a few seconds passing by before Ray spoke up, “Yes, your majesty.” He said, voice harsh. Norman raised a brow at this, yet didn’t look over towards Ray. 

He knew Ray only said that when he was upset, so it seemed he really was against holding this back from her. “You’ll see my perspective in good time.” Norman said, voice quiet as he walked away.

Norman hoped someday Ray would see that in certain circumstances ignorance was bliss, and this was one of those situations. Norman would make sure nothing happened to Emma, therefore this could be one thing she could live without knowing.

Everything would turn out fine,  _ he would make sure of it _ .

\-- 

Once Emma opened her eyes she took in the familiar surroundings around her, standing next to the gate that lead to the orphanage. The fence was still slightly leaning over, the house itself needing some attention but overall it seemed the place had held up well while she was gone. 

The familiar sight warmed her heart,  _ it really had been too long _ . 

Opening the gate and with suitcase in hand she walked down the familiar path towards the front door. Even though she felt excited to be back at the same time nerves flared through her system. She hadn’t been here since the day she left for training... 

_ Just how much had changed while she was gone? _

While she had kept constant communication with the kids it was different seeing them in person, and Emma wasn’t sure how they would react to her appearance. Now standing in front of the old door she could feel the anticipation and excitement overshadow the nerves and fears that lingered inside. Taking in a deep breath she brought her hand up, knocking on the door lightly. Hearing a faint shuffle on the other side she watched as the door soon cracked open, and seeing familiar blue eyes flickered up towards her Emma couldn’t hold back her smile seeing them widen. 

“I'm bac-“ 

Emma couldn't even finish her sentence, the door swinging open as Phil leaped forward, effectively knocking them both to the ground, “EMMA!!” Phil cried out, wrapping his arms around her as tears slipped down his face, and holding onto her tightly he buried his face into her chest. 

Emma couldn’t help but smile, feeling herself get teary eyed as she hugged the boy back, remembering how small he had been when she left. With the shout of her name the other kids came to see the commotion, and seeing Emma they all ran up to her, excitement flickering within their eyes as they crowded around her. Some cried while others laughed with glee, all of them battling to try and hug her. 

Hearing a familiar laugh ring through the air Emma looked up, seeing familiar lavender eyes stare down at her, “I see you’re still the same Emma.” 

With enough room to stand Emma got up, walking over she gave the woman standing within the doorway a hug, “I’m home mama.” She said, letting a few of the tears she had been holding back fall. 

It really had been too long. 

Pulling back Emma smiled at the woman as she stepped to the side, “Well come on inside, I’m sure there's a lot to talk about.” she said, and nodding Emma turned to pick up her suitcase, which she had dropped when Phil tackled her down for a hug. 

The kids followed them inside, although once they reached Mama’s office they knew not to enter. Emma gave the children a small smile before Mama closed the door behind her, and now it was just the two of them. 

“I was just about to have some tea, would you like some?” Mama offered, and Emma gave her a small nod. Emma noticed she already had two cups, but didn’t question it much as she poured her a cup of tea. 

Emma’s eyes flickered up to the woman, to mama, to Isabella. Even after all this time she hadn’t seemed to age much, still having that soft look in her eyes as she passed the cup to her. Holding the cup of tea in her hands Emma could hear a few footsteps outside the office door, and closing her eyes she focused on the mana around her, noticing a good amount from the little kids concentrated on the other side. 

She couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. 

Once Isabella sat down with her own cup of tea Emma began, “I’m not here to stay.” Seeing shock flicker through Isabella’s eyes she continued, “I had an opportunity I couldn’t turn down. It worked out better for the orphanage this way.” 

Taking in a deep breath Emma continued, “I’ve been chosen to serve as the next royal mage for the kingdom.” 

Emma watched as Isabella stared at her in shock, “I can visit for two days every month, and on top of my normal pay Norman will send money and supplies here to the orphanage. So Mama, you all won’t be struggling anymore.” Emma said, a gentle smile gracing her features as she looked down to her cup of tea, feeling nervous with the news out in the air. 

If Emma had kept eye contact a second longer she would have seen the darkness that flickered briefly through her eyes, “That’s great Emma, I’m so proud of you.” Isabella said, reaching out and caressed Emma’s cheek. 

Emma looked up at Isabella and with her praise she couldn’t help but feel happiness course through her. Her acceptance meant everything to her, so hearing no objection Emma could feel herself relax. With that talk out of the way Emma began to tell Isabella stories from her time at the academy, from having Yuugo as a mentor to Gilda botching a relax remedy, which put the two to them to sleep until Yuugo busted the door down only to discover the two of them out cold. 

They talked for a while, going over memories and once the tea was gone Emma deemed she had spent enough time talking to Mama. Making sure to stay quiet Emma walked to the door, and gripping the handle she quickly opened the door, watching numerous eyes look up at her in shock. 

Emma smiled, eyes closed as she let out a hum, “You know… they say for kids who eavesdrop there's a monster who comes and steals their ears, making it so they never eavesdrop again.” With her smile turning into a grin and eyes opening Emma held her arms up, “And it seems i’m that monster, so look out because i’m coming to get you!” She shouted, a laugh leaving her as the kids screamed and ran, Emma chasing them down. 

Laughter filled the air as they played, and somehow she wound up chasing them outside. The game lasted a while until the kids tackled her down, ‘conquering’ the monster and saving their ears to eavesdrop another day. 

Once the children had climbed off of her Emma stood up, only to see Phil walk up to her. She could see how his eyes flickered with nerves, looking to the side every now and then before looking up at her, “Um… I don’t know if you remember this, but, you promised long ago…” 

Emma smiled down at Phil, placing a finger over his lips, “Don’t worry, I remember. Tonight, I’ll let you all dance with me.” She said. Some of the kids nearby overheard the conversation, and hearing the news the kids gasped, running over. 

“Really Emma?!” They exclaimed with excitement, to which she nodded. All the kids knew the importance of a mages dance, how it soothed the soul and healed the mind. Emma had taught them about it, specifically Phil, and made the promise that night she returned she would let them join her in her dance. While she had her moment when first arriving at the palace Emma couldn’t deny the appeal of letting go again, and not only that but to let her siblings join in. 

It was special for a mage to let someone join their dance, and Emma couldn’t think of a more special group to share this with. 

“Tonight, at nightfall, _ we dance _ .”

\-- 

Keeping her promise once the sun set all the kids ran outside, Emma following soon afterward. 

Out in the field Emma closed her eyes, feeling the familiar mana course through her she hadn’t realized just how much she missed little things like this. 

“Emma Emma lets dance~!” Sherry exclaimed, Phil nodding in excitement. Emma smiled and reaching out she took their hands into her own, Sherry’s in her right and Phil’s in her left. Now holding on gently she let the flow of life direct her movement, and hearing the two gasp she knew they felt it too. 

Some of the kids stared in awe as the life around them began to illuminate, and with a wide smile Emma motioned for them to join her. With the mood set laughter filled the air, small white orbs floating around as they danced. It was as if the life around them sang, creating an unspoken melody that coursed through them as the kids took turns holding hands with Emma. Everyone was lost in the moment, in the feel of being a part of a mage’s dance. 

The dance lasted for a while before Emma decided to call it quits, letting her awareness come back. The small white orbs lingered in the air as the children began to talk, a new sparkle in their eyes. Emma’s attention turned to Phil, watching as he held out his hand, letting one of the specks melt into his skin she took in how he seemed to stare at his hand in awe, “So warm.” He whispered out, causing Emma to walk over and ruffle his hair. 

“Was it what you had been hoping for?” She asked, a gentle smile gracing her features. 

Phil looked up at her and nodded, “It was better than anything I could have ever hoped for, thank you Emma.” He said, leaning in and hugging her tightly. 

It took a moment for Emma to process what he said before hugging back, her heart warm at his words, “No need to thank me. Now let's get everyone to bed, shall we?” She asked, and seeing him yawn she took that as a yes. 

From there it didn’t take long for the kids to get ready for, and helping out she tucked each one into bed, and since Phil was the eldest kid he was the last one. Bringing the blanket up she saw his eyes were already closed, “Will you let us dance with you again?” He asked, his voice slightly slurred as he started to fall asleep.

Emma didn’t hesitate, “Of course I will, I’ll be coming back every month. I’m sure it would be okay having a dance every now and then.” She said, and seeing a bright yet tired smile grow on his face Emma couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, “Sleep well okay? We’ll play more together tomorrow.” She said, and seeing him nod she patted his head before leaving the room. 

With the kids now tucked in bed Emma let out a small sigh, walking down to the end of the hallway she looked out the window. 

Now it was time to hold her part of the deal. 

Exiting the house Emma walked back outside, heading to the familiar pond that sat near the edge of the woods. One of the trees hovered over the small body of water, and Emma took a moment to watch the fireflies flicker through the air. While it was near the edge of the property Emma couldn’t help but cherish this little section. 

How many times had she done a reflection with the kids on this side? Telling them of her adventures fondly while hearing their new stories and meeting the new kids as they trickled in. How many times had she reassured them as they cried on this side, the children wanting her to come home already?

And now her she was, about to start a reflection on the side her siblings had sat down on after all these years. It was a weird feeling, one that was bittersweet to experience. 

Kneeling down on the edge of the pond Emma took one of the pink petals that fell from above in hand, quietly giving her thanks to the tree that had provided her with this small gift. With it being spring it would make initiating the reflection the easiest, since this was the prime time for new life to be born anew, and this petal was just one small piece of the life that bloomed in this area. 

Bringing the petal close to her face she closed her eyes, and gently blowing on the petal it began to glow a faint pink, leaving her hand and slowly made its descent towards the water. Once the petal touched the water a small glowing ring began to spread out, following the waves from the petal the glowing soon disappeared to show Norman, eyes flickering with awe and admiration, “Hey there Emma, I see you remembered.” He said, his tone gentle yet full of amusement. 

Emma let out a small, smiling at him fondly as she stared at the reflection, “It seems the charm I gave you has enough mana to help the link.” She said, taking mental note the experiment charm had been a success she continued, “The kids were ecstatic to see me, a lot of tears were shed, but they were happy tears! I also explained everything to Mama, which she expresses gratitude.”

Norman let out a small laugh and shook his head, “It’s a small price to have you as my mage.” He said, his voice full of warmth. 

Emma’s heart skipped a beat at his words, taking in how his smile seemed to brighten a little as his eyes showed a multitude of emotions. 

_ Had he always been this handsome? _

“I will confess, even though it's only been a week the place already feels strange without you. It’s missing that Emma energy.” He said, to which Emma laughed, her cheeks now tainted with a faint blush. 

“I spent most of my time in the lab anyway! You’re just being silly now.” She retorted, a wide smile on her face as Norman chuckled. 

“So, how does this actually work?” Norman asked, his curiosity evident. Emma could tell he touched the water since the pond on her side began to ripple. 

“I made a link through the water. Water is known to be a gateway, so by establishing a connection to you and the charm we can use the water as a small path of communication. You can even let small things pass through if you want! I know Phil would like to pass the petals through when we talked.” She explained, smiling back at the memories fondly. 

There was even one time when Phil was younger he had jumped into the pond thinking that could be a way to go and visit Emma. 

Norman hummed, “Is that so? I’ll have to find something to try and pass through tomorrow, I’m now curious.” He said, and Emma couldn’t deny she felt excitement at the thought of watching Norman address his curiosity. 

Even though she was enjoying this conversation Emma reminded herself of the reasoning behind the nightly communication, “So, is there anything I need to know?” she asked, tilting her head in curiosity. 

Norman stayed silent for a moment before smiling and shaking his head. 

“ _ No Emma, nothing at all. _ ”


	9. Introductions

Emma stared at Norman in disbelief, wondering if she had heard right. “I’m sorry, what?” She asked, holding her staff close as she stared. 

Norman looked up from his paper, quill still in hand and gave Emma a bright smile, “I said take the day to roam the palace. I know you just got back and are eager to work, but its important to get associated with the people here. Part of working towards the status of Royal Mage is to know who will be working with you side by side until the next mage takes your place.” Norman said, setting the quill down to let his head rest on his hands, “Why don’t you go talk to Anna and Oliver first? That would be a good start.” 

Emma remembered reading the names earlier on, from the note that was included with her outfit. If she remembered right, Anna was the tailor who made her clothes and Oliver was the blacksmith who forged the staff. 

Emma gave a small nod, and seeing Normans smile widen she couldn’t help but feel her heart skip a beat at the sight. Her eyes flickered to the desk and noticed a small little glass with pink petals within them. 

_ He had kept them.  _

The second night they had done a reflection Emma had shown Norman just what could be passed through, one of the things being the petals from the tree looming above the pond. 

She could feel their mana weakening, they would only last a couple more days but to know he kept them she couldn’t help but feel her chest flood with warmth. “Report back to me just before dinner, from there you, Ray and I will discuss plans moving on into the summer season.” Norman said, ending their morning briefing as he picked up his quill to continue writing. 

“Okay, I’ll be back around dinner time then.” Emma said, confirming their plans and soon left the office. Taking in a deep sigh Emma prepared herself as she stepped forward. 

She just hoped things went smoothly. 

\-- 

It didn’t take Emma long for her to be able to find where Anna the tailor was located, the room being surprisingly close to Normans office and her lab. It made sense for the tailor to be close to the center of the palace, so it was pretty much an equal distance away for everyone. 

Walking into Emma saw a woman around her age, maybe a little younger with the most beautiful blonde hair she had ever seen, wide blue eyes to match it as she sat near her sewing supplies, an article clothing in hand. 

Her eyes flickered up towards two of the people standing next to her, one girl who also had blonde hair with blue eyes while the male had brown hair, both of them in the royal guard attire, “Sorry Anna, but you know the life of a guard!” 

Hearing the girl talk Emma got her confirmation that the seamstress before her was indeed Anna, but before she could turn away to give privacy the female guard looked towards her. “Woah is that the new mage everyone’s been whispering about?!” She exclaimed, and put on the spot Emma couldn’t help but feel nervous. 

Anna on the other hand seemed to brighten up, a fondness in her eyes as she stared at her, “So you’re Emma. I see the measurements are okay, I was worried about that. You look absolutely stunning.” Emma could feel a blush deepen on her face at the words, not having expected such a response. 

Yet knowing the woman before her was one of the people who had a hand at making her signature outfit Emma couldn’t help but be glad she had a part in this, “It's all thanks to you. I wanted to at least come introduce myself.” 

Although the moment was broken when the female guard let out a laugh, making her way over and wrapping an arm around Emma’s shoulders. Emma could feel her heart skip a beat as she held her staff close. 

Mages valued their personal space, and this guard was getting  _ very _ personal. 

“My names Gillian! The idiot other there is named Nigel, we’re both guards for the palace. So tell me, are you going to pull a rabbit out of a hat for us?” She asked, a wide grin on her face. 

Emma mentally sighed as she felt irritation flare up through her. It seemed that even in the palace there would be those ignorant to the skill and stamina it takes to properly execute magic in the first place, let alone what one must do to  _ become _ a mage in the first place. 

“I think you’re wanting a street performer on that one.” Emma laughed out, voice soft as she rolled along with the conversation. 

There was no point getting upset over it, that had been one of the many things they were taught. 

The best thing to do was smile and as Yugo would say, ‘Roll with it.’ 

Wanting to at least be polite Emma continued, “Although my name is Emma, it’s a pleasure to meet you all.” She said, effectively removing out of Gillian’s hold to do a small bow. 

Emma could hear Nigel speak under his breath, “I never thought the elusive mage would be so kind…” 

She couldn’t deny how her chest tightened at those words, but now Normans reasoning made sense. The very minute she had gotten here they had discovered a blood hive, and to try to keep the dark mana from expanding she had focused on making charms and doing whatever she could before leaving. 

But to everyone else it would seem she locked herself up within the lab, only coming out when the prince dragged her out and then leaving entirely. 

She would have to work better on maintaining her image, especially knowing someday she would become the Royal Mage herself. 

The weight on her shoulders felt heavy. 

Coming back up from the bow Emma smiled, “I apologize for being distant when I first got here. Things came up that needed my immediate attention, so in turn I couldn’t make my rounds…” 

Before Nigel and Gillian could speak up Anna stood, “No need to be sorry, some people should understand that things come up, especially in your role.” She said smiling, although the message was made clear for Gillian and Nigel. 

Soon Anna continued, “You two come back by the end of the day and your uniforms will be fixed. At this rate I’m going to teach you two how to fix your own clothes, now out. I need to take Emma to go meet Oliver.” Her scolding was done with care, the way she held herself indicated she meant no ill will. 

Gillian rolled her eyes but made her way out the door, Nigel close behind her, “Yeah yeah whatever, nice meeting ya Emma! We’ll definitely be talking more!” She said, flashing a bright smile towards Emma. 

Emma couldn’t help but smile back. While Gillian may be forward with her thoughts she seemed very genuine, “See you around!” She replied, and soon the two were gone. 

Anna let out a small sigh before turning to Emma, “Sorry, they can be very rambunctious, but they mean no harm.” Anna said softly, to which Emma let out a small laugh. She hadn’t expected Anna to be so thoughtful, yet knowing just how much detail she put in her clothing it all tied together. 

Even her mana was soft, radiating off of her like a warm light. People with such a mana profile were rare. “No no, it's good to see people happy and lively.” Emma replied, following Anna out as she led the way. 

“Olivers been wanting to meet you, he wants to see how well he did on your staff. We worked hard on your outfit together, so he’ll be very pleased to see the final result.” Anna said, leading Emma around a few more corners and soon they were outside and heading to one of the buildings near the edge of the property. 

The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard, and soon the smithery was in sight. 

Emma could see someone standing in front of the anvil, smoldering hot blade resting on the flat surface as they brought the hammer down, pounding it out. 

Walking up Emma noticed the excited smile growing on Anna’s face, “Hello Oliver.” She said, her excitement leaking out into her words as the man looked up from the blade he was working on, a bright smile on his own face. 

“Hello Anna.” He said cheerfully, but once his eyes flickered over to Emma they widened, “You must be the mage.” He breathed out, eyes flickering to the staff in hand. 

Quickly abandoning the blade he had been working on Oliver walked over, but made sure he kept his distance. It was obvious he wanted to hold it, yet it seemed he knew and respected the boundaries mages harbored. 

Smiling Emma held out her staff towards him. How cruel would she be to deny a creator from assessing their creation? “You’re its original creator, I don’t see why you wouldn’t be able to hold it.” She said, taking in the excited flicker within Oliver’s eyes as he gently grabbed the staff from her hands.

He watched as the outer ring spun around, the gems within the head of the staff glowing faintly, “It’s amazing how you were able to bring it to life like this.” He whispered out, eyes flicking to the outfit Emma was wearing, “I have to give props too, you were right on it matching well Anna. I couldn’t see it before, but now?  _ It's perfect. _ ” He said, gently handing the staff back to Emma. 

Emma knew before she was a little shocked with the tradition being broken, but now having met Anna and Oliver she couldn’t help but feel thankful that these two people were the ones to be a part of her life as a mage. “Thank you both for this, I never imagined having something so well made. I can see all the time you put both in, which means everything to me.” She said, to which they both nodded. 

“Norman, Ray, Oliver and I all sat down and studied a little on mages before we began your outfit. When we read how much a mages outfit meant to them we wanted to be sure to put in all the little details. So, we’re just glad you accepted it.” Anna explained, to which Oliver nodded as she spoke. 

Crossing his arms Oliver chimed in, “I will confess we were nervous about putting so much work in an outfit and staff when there was no guarantee they would even be used, but Norman was confident in your skills. Even just looking at your file he was determined to have you as his mage.” Oliver said, making Emma blush deeply at his words. To make it worse he continued, “When anyone asked why there was so much dedication being put in all he would do is smile and say,  _ ‘I just know she’s the one.’ _ ” 

Anna could see the embarrassment on Emma’s face, so when she stepped in Emma could have sworn she was saved by an angel, “Let’s not talk about that, as it is we should let her get going and you need to get back to that blade before it cools down.” Anna pointed out. 

Looking over it could be seen how the blade was losing its color, cooling down quickly. Oliver rushed back over, taking in the condition of the blade, “You’re right, I should stick it back into the flame so I don’t risk cracking the metal.” He said, looking up at Emma, “It was nice to meet you Emma, please do come back. I would love to talk more.” 

Emma couldn’t agree more, “I would like that as well.” She said, and with one final parting Anna and Emma walked away from the smithery. 

“If I could I would show you around more, but I do need to get back and complete my duties.” Anna said as she turned to Emma, “Thanks for coming in, it does mean a lot. I do hope you’ll visit again soon, I would love to talk.” 

Emma could feel her heart warm at the thought, “I would love that as well. I’ll see you around then.” Emma said, and watching Anna leave she couldn’t help but feel Norman was right. 

She really did need to take the day to meet the people within the palace. 

Walking back inside the palace to meet the others Emma didn’t notice a figure standing within the shadows, now sinking into the darkness and disappearing from sight.


	10. A Spark of Interest with a Side of Embarrassment

When Emma had left his office it took everything within Norman to not groan and to not hide his face in his hands.

_ She had seen the petals. _

Norman hadn’t intended for her to see them, yet the way her eyes flickered over and cheeks tinted pink indicated she not saw,  _ but knew. _

Eyes glancing back over to the glass cup with petals he noticed how they seemed to be losing that glow, the life slowly slipping from them.

_ He didn’t want to lose them. _

Norman knew it may seem silly to people on the outside, but the casual conversation he had shared with Emma the second night was one he had cherished. Her eyes seemed to glow the brightest he had ever seen them. Her smile was bright, the gentle breeze ruffling her hair to create an image Norman was still reflecting back onto.

He couldn’t deny the mage he had chosen was beautiful, yet he also couldn’t help but admire her strength, intelligence and quick thinking.

She really was something else.

Soon an idea bloomed into his head, standing up in excitement he grabbed the glass with the petals and quickly left his office. Holding the cup close to his chest Norman took the familiar route towards the one person he felt comfortable enough asking this particular favor for.

The current Royal Mage.

The man was always locked in his lab, only seen rarely for meals or with his father the king, but Norman remembers how even the servants would sneak into his lab, asking for small requests only to come out smiling holding something close to their chest.

Now standing in front of the door Norman took in a deep breath, bringing his hand up he knocked on the door lightly, listening for any sort of sound. An audible sigh could be heard before a ‘come in’ rang out. Accepting the invitation Norman stepped inside, eyes flickering around as he took in the lab.

It had been about a month since he had last seen it and he already noticed visible changes. Last time there had been plant species littered on the tables that he had never seen before.

Now?  _ There were books everywhere _ .

Littered around there was multiple books opened to random pages, random pieces of paper with notes scrawled on and laying around Norman knew he was deep into research.

Eyes flickering towards the center of the room Norman saw the top of the mages head, scars visible in the luminescent light of the gems around the room.

“Hello Vincent, its been a while.” Norman said, a smile gracing his features.

The man looked up, eyes softening as he replied, “Indeed it has boss. How are things on your end?”

Ever since he was little Vincent had called both him and his dad boss, his loyalty unwavering throughout the years. How he maintained his youthful appearance Norman didn’t know. “They’re good for the most part, Emma loves her lab so thank you for helping me set it up.” He said, walking over so he stood in front of Vincent.

“There’s no need to thank me, anything to help the one who will take my place. So, what brings you here?” Vincent asked curious, pushing up his glasses and eyes flickering towards the cup Norman was holding close to his chest.

Norman could feel a faint blush dust his cheeks, now feeling a little shy for seeking out such a request, “Well, I was hoping you could maybe freshen up these petals and preserve them if possible.” Norman said, taking the cup away from his chest and handing it towards Vincent.

The man picked up the glass, eyeing down the faintly glowing pink petals, “They’re already enchanted… may I ask why you didn’t ask your mage for such a simple task? This time of your development  _ is _ building up that trust, communication and teamwork.”

Norman could feel his blush deepen as he looked to the side, “Its something a bit… personal.” He said, voice a little quieter as silent filled the air.

Sparing a glance up he saw Vincent’s attention on him, eyebrow raised as a small hum escaped his lips.

That was never a good sign. If Norman knew one thing about Vincent it was that he was  _ smart _ .

His reaction indicated that not only did he figure it out, but has picked up on something of interest. “I see. I guess this one time I could fulfill your request.” Setting the cup down on his table Vincent turned and walked toward his supplies, grabbing a small jar, a couple crystals, twine, beads and a bottle of liquid.

Setting them down on the table Norman took in the jars appearance. It was simple, having a wooden lid and appeared more like a tube than anything. It seemed only around two inches in diameter, no curves with a flat bottom.

“Since the petals are already enchanted it would do more harm to try and cast a spell on them, since their bodies are already weak.” He said, speaking out loud as he took a couple of the simple crystals and crushed them, sprinkling the pieces around the glass with the petals Norman watched with wide eyes as they regained their color, the once almost wilted petals now regaining the shape and form as they did that very night.

As if sensing his fascination Vincent spoke, “Crystals are known for their mana and supplying it as energy in a sense. By crushing them I release that energy. The petals are still enchanted, so the enchantment will gladly suck up any free mana around to maintain itself.” With the petals now back to their former glory Vincent took the Jar and popped the wooden cap off, setting it to the side before pouring the petals in.

Setting the glass to the side Vincent set the jar down and grabbed the bottle, unscrewing the cap, “Before you ask, no this is not regular water.” Norman watched as he poured the liquid into the glass. It was clear just like water, but the fluidity was different. While it maintained the speed of water it seemed more… oil like. “This will help preserve the petals and let them float throughout the jar.” Vincent said as he grabbed the cap and put it back on.

Norman looked at Vincent confused, “What do you mean?” He asked, not understanding what he was talking about. Moving? Why would the petals move?

“Creatures or things with life want to flow to the natural mana currents around them. Sitting still is torture, as it disrupts that flow.” Hand hovering over the jar Vincent took in a deep breath, “ _ Foca.” _

Norman looked at the jar but saw no difference, “What did you do?” He asked, a small smile spreading onto Vincent’s lips.

“Your curiosity still remains even in this age, I find that quite admirable.” He said as he picked up the jar and tilted it upside down.

Norman saw nothing happen.

“I took out the pocket of air that was inside and sealed the jar. You can’t get it open again unless you use another spell.” Vincent explained as he grabbed some twine and the two clear beads.

As Vincent tied the twine around the crease of the lid and let two pieces hand down to have the beads on the ends Norman began to think. Emma had also used a single word spell while taking the test, but other times she chanted whole sentences or said no words at all. “Hey Vincent, what’s the different types of spells a mage can use?”

As he tied the beads onto the ends of the twine Vincent spoke, “You have the simple more modern spells, which derive from the Italian language. They’re quick and efficient, using less mana and has quickly made its way to becoming the most used spell type.” With one bead tied he continued, “You have your old mantras as well, which are more old English and on the Celtic side. They can be up for interpretation and can change on the castor conducting the spell, this is for more advance magic wielders and is rarely used anymore. Those who do use it though can conduct larger spells and connect to the mana around them more efficiently.”

With the other bead done he handed the jar to Norman, “Done, you’ll see the petals glow and move inside so there’s no need to be alarmed. The beads are made of Orthoclase crystal, which will help rejuvenate and keep the petals in this current state.” Taking the jar from Vincent the mage continued, “Is there any other questions you have?”

Hearing the question Norman didn’t hesitate to speak up, “What about not saying anything at all? I’ve seen Emma conduct a few without saying a word.” Norman watched as Vincent’s eyes widened slightly, looking over at him with a shocked expression.

“No words, whatsoever?” He asked.

Norman gave him a nod, “Yeah, all she has to do is bring it up to her lips and breath to bring things to life.” Not having expected such a reaction Norman was unsure how to feel.

It seemed this had really grabbed Vincent’s attention, “That’s odd, usually a word or hymn is what helps the mana flow and understand what the castor wants to accomplish. So to say nothing… could she have a full connection with the life around her? But that should be impossible for a mage to accomplish…” Losing himself into his thoughts Vincent soon realized just what he was doing, “I apologize for the sudden distraction, was there anything else you needed boss?”

Norman smiled and shook his head, holding the jar close to his chest, “No thank you, you’ve done plenty. Thank you Vincent, I hope we will talk again soon.”

Vincent gave a small bow, “Of course, you know you and your father are pretty much welcome anytime.” He said, and soon Norman was out of the lab and heading straight to his room.

With Emma having seen the petals he didn’t want her to see them again, now preserved,  _ with magic _ .

If she saw Norman wasn’t sure he would be able to survive his embarrassment.

Making it to his room Norman quickly shut the door behind him, letting out a sigh as he looked down at the jar in his hands. The pink petals illuminated against his skin through the jar, swirling around slowly and elegantly in the liquid as if they were moving through the air.

They were just as beautiful as the night he had seem them pop up on his side of the reflection, laying on the surface as Emma spoke about all the different things that could be passed through.

Unable to hold back the gentle smile that grew on his lips Norman set the jar down on his dresser, taking one more minute to appreciate the petals before leaving the room and head back to his office.

\--

Vincent on the other hand was now distracted.

Never had he heard of a mage bearing the ability to create spells or charms without saying a word. The words of the user were meant as instructions to help guide the mana to flow the way the castor wishes, as if following a recipe.

With how each living creature harnessed a different type of mana there was no way to memorize the paths, since each one would react differently.

_ So how did she do it? _

Sure, he knew that the one to take his place was a rarity, an astrological type yet that wasn’t an explanation on  _ how _ she could pull off such a feat.

This needed investigating.

Abandoning the research he had been dedicated on before the boss showed up Vincent reached over and grabbed his staff. It was on the simpler side, not wanting anything elegant it was pretty much a silver rod with a rounded piece of Garnet to help with Mana flow.

Closing his eyes Vincent was soon able to detect a good amount of Mana outside near the Smithery. With it being so close by he could use a simple spell to get outside. Closing his eyes Vincent spoke softly, “ _ Transporto.”  _ A small spark ignited, a single flame racing around him in a quick circle before he found himself standing outside, near the main building of the palace and having a perfect angle to see the Smithery.

There stood the Mage Norman had talked about, standing next to the blacksmith and the tailor as she became flustered and looked away.

Now in person Vincent could feel her mana, which didn’t seem out of the normal,  _ yet something felt off. _

It wasn’t in a bad way, but  _ different.  _ Something he had never felt in any living creature. Vincent watched as the young mage walked away with the tailor, only to soon go their separate ways.

Vincent had never deemed himself a social one, but with such an oddity presented to him he couldn’t resist the desire of finding out more about the one to take his place. Chanting the same word he was soon back within his lab, looking at the open books around him as new questions and tests flowed through his mind.

But first, he needed to meet the little mage face to face  _ and put her through a few tests. _


	11. One Thing Leads to Another

By the end of the day Emma was shocked to have found it went as smoothly as it did. She had been nervous beforehand to go out and meet the people within the palace, but she never knew it would be  _ so fun.  _ Gillian and Nigel were a handful, while ignorant of what’s proper with magic she could sense they were genuine at heart. Oliver and Anna also quickly found a special place with her, seeing just how excited they had been for the outfit together and they way they held themselves had her quickly getting attached.

Yet, the surge of mana outside didn’t go unnoticed by her.

She always prided herself in being aware of her surroundings, so to feel such a surge her breath was almost taken away.  _ Whoever it was they were strong.  _ While she had tried to get a good glance from the corner of her eye she had failed to see just who it was before they disappeared, as if slinking back into the shadows.

But the small flare on the ground didn’t go unnoticed. Whoever it was they were a fire element mage, she knew that much.

Having spent the rest of the day walking around the castle and meeting others Emma knew it was now time to head back to Normans office for the special discussion that was planned, for what was to take place this summer.

Emma couldn’t deny her excitement to not only see Ray and Norman but to hang out as the three of them, as  _ a trio. _

__

The thought made her smile, humming a happy melody as she walked down the main hall towards Norman’s office. She knew they would be working together for a long time, forming pretty much a life bond, yet she couldn’t help but be excited.

Especially to the thought of spend more time with Norman.

Maybe it was her being selfish, or maybe it was her just being a twenty-year-old female but she couldn’t deny just how much she liked being around the other, how he laughed, eyes glimmering with warmth and happiness.

__

_ How he had the softest smile she had ever seen _ .

But at the same time Emma couldn’t shake that he was hiding something from her either. Why she felt that way? Emma just called it her gut instinct, but she trusted that with a passion as it had never failed her before.

The main question was  _ what would he hide? _

Now feeling a little low Emma continued her walk, eyes flickering to one of the windows to take in the orange of the setting sun. Soon the star of the sky would fall below the horizon to give the moon time to let its soft glow shine onto the earth.

Normal humans nor mages would understand the significance of the sun and moon, the relationship and cycle being something only her element type could sense. While the sun shone brightly to give energy and help bring life onto the earth the moon was gentle and healed those in need, a nurturer.

Even now she could feel the transition in the mana around her, how it had once enveloped her as a boost and reassurance it now began to caress her in a gentle hold, as if it was gently cradling her. Emma could still remember trying to explain it to Yugo, to which he didn’t understand. The way he explained it to her was that she was a ‘weirdo’ on a different level, yet she could see and feel the fondness that radiated from him.

On that note Emma made a reminder to send a letter soon, knowing she needed to keep him up to date on how she was doing.

Now arriving at Normans office Emma knocked lightly, holding her staff close as a small ‘come in’ could be heard through the wood.

Opening the door and walking inside Emma was met with Norman sitting at his desk, a bright smile radiating off of him as Ray leaned against a bookshelf nearby, arms crossed with a blank look on his face, “Look who finally decided to show up? I thought I was going to become an old man waiting for your slow ass to get here.” He said, face neutral yet eyes holding a glimmer of… mirth?

Catching on she could feel a smirk grow on her own face as she retorted back, “With how you complain I thought you already were one.”

Seeing his eye twitch Emma took that as her win.

A small laugh escaped Norman as he motioned for them both to sit down, “This is an important meeting guys, it would be best to get started.” While his own eyes held amusement, his tone was serious enough to get the message across, Emma and Ray sitting down in a couple chairs near his desk to begin.

“While Ray already knows I should explain to you Emma. As the seasons change we have to hold a main meeting to discuss plans for the next few months. With spring near its end we need to talk about what we intend to accomplish for summer and from there present them to the our superiors. I would show the king, Ray would show the Strategist while you would show the Royal Mage.” He said, grabbing a quill to write, “We present these orally in the same room as them, assessed in the process on many criteria and from there shown what should change and see if our plans are approved.”

With those words said Ray chimed in, his arms crossed again, eyes closed, “While Norman is the main speaker for the three of us it’s expected we’re held to the same standard. Once we take over after all we’ll be on equal terms of power. We must hold the same image.”

Taking in all of the information Emma knew it made sense, yet she couldn’t help but feel nervous. Emma had never been one to follow the political side, having dedicated herself to her studies she never thought she would even be in a situation where the information was needed.

Now, realizing she only knew the kings name did she realize the error of her ways. Then again, how was Emma supposed to know  _ she _ of all people would be chosen as the next Royal Mage.

‘ _ I just know she’s the one.’ _

Remembering Oliver’s words and how Norman was determined to have her here Emma couldn’t hide the faint blush that tinted her cheeks, eyes darting to the desk where the petals once were.

Seeing them gone she couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, but it was understandable.

They didn’t have much time left when she had seen them, so it wouldn’t have been logical to keep the wilted petals. “So, I guess my question is when will we talk to them and present our plans?” Emma asked, wondering just how much time they had.

Norman let out a hum and sensing the amusement coming off of him she couldn’t help but feel a little scared, “After dinner.”

It seemed Ray didn’t like the answer, eyes snapping open as he glared, “You’ve got to be kidding me, Norman is this real?!”

Emma already knew the answer before he spoke, “Yes, this is for real. I was told myself just before you got here Ray.” Norman had been shocked to hear the news from his father, but he knew it was a test. Things came up, which they would need to prepare quickly with efficiency.

This would be a test of those skills.

Emma decided to speak up, a realization hitting her, “Don’t we already have our plans mostly made for the summer season?” She asked, looking between Ray and Norman, “Ray, I heard you’re looking into more of the architectural development on the outskirts of town, which is how we discovered the blood hive in the first place. The rest of the buildings sounds like a summer job on your part.” She explained, soon continuing, “On my part I need to gather enough charms and mana to try and tackle the blood hive. I also want to research and see if I can discover cleansing methods to help the progress go smoother with minimal damage.”

That in itself was at least a summer job, if not longer. She would not only have to maintain the barrier built, but plan and get ready. After all, this wasn’t supposed to be a one person job.

Emma made a mental note to keep it on the downlow when presenting, especially with the Royal Mage there. If she could pull it off just right there wouldn’t be a need for anyone else to risk their lives.

Norman nodded, “Exactly, we already formed our own plans and discussed without realizing it. I will be working on establishing connections with you two, monitoring progress and taking over more of my father’s paperwork. I’ll also be initiating more meetings on our part to get used to communicating more.” Eyes flickering towards Emma Norman spoke, “I also have a personal goal on getting closer to both of you.”

While the words had been directed to both her and Ray Emma couldn’t help but feel her heart race at the tone and emotions within Normans eyes. Unconsciously her hand went to her side, hovering over her soul mark.

On the other hand, this didn’t go unnoticed by Ray.

Making a mental note of the action Ray stood up, sighing as he stretched, “So we should go eat then and from there head to the main room, if this is the same presentation I gave you then it should be easy.” He said while Norman wrote things down on the paper in front of him.

“I agree, let me finish up the notes of the meeting and from there the three of us can head out, eat and from there head to the  _ throne _ room.” It was obvious from the emphasis that Norman had corrected Ray, a playful smile gracing his features as he looked up from the paper, now finished with the notes.

Ray rolled his eyes, but the small twist of his lips expressed his true emotions, “ _ I’m sorry your majesty, the  _ **_throne_ ** _ room _ .” He said, voice laced with sarcasm as he even did a mocking bow.

Emma couldn’t help but bring a hand up to her face, muffling the laughter that escaped her seeing the two interact. While Ray seemed standoffish she could see how he could be playful at the same time. Eyes flickering over emerald met aquamarine. She could see how Norman’s eyes widened ever so slightly, cheeks tinting faintly as he looked away and stood up himself, “Well with that done lets go eat and get ready, the last thing we want to do is be late, especially since they’re meeting you both for the first time.”

It was obvious Norman was just as nervous as they were, which Emma could understand. He had chosen them out himself, so their performance would reflect onto him in more ways than one… which added to the intimidation of the meeting that would soon take place. Knowing she would meet the current Royal Mage Emma couldn’t help but find her nerves flare.

She just hoped that she didn’t mess this up. 


	12. Change of Plans

Emma believed she had been nervous standing in front of the door to her final trial back at the academy, but now standing in front of the closed doors to the throne room she knew just how wrong she was.

If it wasn’t for the nurturing shift in mana Emma knew she would be shaking.

Sparing a glance at Norman she saw that his eyes were already on her, the prince giving her a reassuring smile before knocking on the door. Emma could hear the faint sound of someone saying, ‘come in’, her heart thundering in her chest at the sound of their voice.

Now granted permission Norman didn’t hesitate to open the grand doors before him, the hinges creaking as they were pushed open. Sneaking a glance over at Ray she saw him standing tall, eyes forward and wanting to make a good impression she did the same, holding her staff close to her chest.

Granted, the image Emma had of the scene about to unfold in her mind was from the tales told when young, grand chairs being surrounded by drapes with people draped in wealth and radiating glory. So, to see three figures sitting behind a table Emma couldn’t help but feel confused.

While the table itself was grand, a dark mahogany with chairs of equal quality and comfort Emma couldn’t deny she felt thrown off. Even then the people sitting behind the table seemed relaxed. It was obvious to her who was King James, the man sitting in the middle with a keen resemblance to Norman, showing the three of them his soft smile.

‘ _ So that’s where he gets it.’  _ Emma thought to herself as her eyes flickered to the person on the right, who was completely clad in armor. You couldn’t even see their face, appearance completely hidden. Finally, her eyes flickered over to the third person, who she knew was her predecessor, the current Royal Mage. 

She had seen many signature mage outfits, some going from simple to outright ridiculous, but she had never seen one dressed to this level. It was a newer fashion trend coming to light, the man wearing a red vest with a black undershirt and pants. Now whether it was his actual outfit or not Emma was uncertain, but one thing she was certain about was how his eyes stared intently at her, as if analyzing her.

She knew he would be able to read her mana, to feel the speed of the flow and from there get a gauge on her emotions. Since mana flow was tuned in with the body when the heart raced the mana flow would speed up along with other functions.

Which meant Emma needed to calm herself down, that way he wouldn’t pick up on her nerves. Right now, she needed to focus on the presentation.

“Right on time, thank you three for coming.” James said, to which Norman and Ray bowed, Emma following close behind.

Looking up towards his father Norman spoke, “Of course your majesty, with your permission we will start the discussion.” Least to say Emma was shocked hearing Norman speak in such a tone.  _ It felt so serious, so cold. _

It held no life.

“Of course, by all means lets begin. We’ll start with your strategist, from there your mage and then you’ll finish it off. Any objections?” James asked, his voice holding slight amusement, but it was obvious there was no room for debate.

Norman shook his head, “No objections from me. With that we’ll begin then.” He said, eyes flickering over to Ray and motioning for him to stand.

Emma watched from the corner of her eye as Ray stood up from the kneeling position, shoulders rigid as he began to speak about his renovation plans for the abandoned buildings on the outskirts of the city. Even Ray had such an aura of elegance around him, his tone, eyes, everything screamed professionalism which made Emma wonder if she should have done research ahead of time.

Then again, mages were known to be more expressive and open with their emotions, so maybe they would take that into consideration.

Eyes wondering, she soon made eye contact with the Royal Mage and heart skipping a beat she looked back down. It seemed even now she was being observed, so following Normans lead she kept her eyes to the ground after that, mentally preparing herself for her turn.

‘ _ Deep breaths…’ _ Emma thought to herself, letting her eyes shut as she focused on the mana around her. With the moon slowly creeping up in the sky she could feel the calming effect increase, how it seemed the mana wrapped around her like a reassuring hug and giving her the stability needed in such a situation.

“With that I conclude my summer plans.”

Hearing Ray’s words Emma’s eyes shot open, having realized she had lost herself to the point of missing Ray’s whole speech, which would have given her pointers on how to conduct hers.

Silence filled the room for a moment before James spoke, “It seems Zazie approves, therefore your plans are approved.” Emma felt confused as to why the King spoke for his Strategist, but it seemed her questions were soon answered when he continued to speak, attention still directed to Ray, “I can see the confusion on your face. Zazie can’t speak, so if he doesn’t move and remains silent that’s his way of indicating he agrees.”

“I see, thank you for telling me.” Ray said, bowing once before kneeling down. Emma couldn’t help but notice the feeling of appreciation she got from Zazie’s direction and it was then and there she realized just how important the team building was. It was obvious they all held the upmost respect for each other and at the same time knew even the little things. James had come to know Zazie’s body language and reactions to help communicate his thoughts and needs.

Emma couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

Feeling a stare on her Emma looked over to see Norman staring straight at her, his head motioning for her to stand and begin.

For a moment Emma had totally forgotten it was her turn and now hit with the realization that she was next Emma could feel her heart race. Standing up Emma kept her appearance strong, head held high as she looked straight at the Royal Mage,  _ at Vincent.  _ Emma was thankful Norman had told her his name beforehand during dinner and even a small bio on his personality.

One thing that didn’t slip past her though was how his mana signature was the exact same as the one she had felt out next to the smithery earlier in the day.

So it seemed he had done his own research beforehand, Emma could already tell he was more of the analytical type. Most fire mages were, while the stereotype was they had a ‘fiery temper’ in reality they had some of the greatest drive of any mage type. Once they put their mind on something it was hard to deter them, but in the end just as a flame could be tamed there were some of the most peaceful mages out there.

Under the right circumstances though the small flame could grow out of control, so to be met by one in battle you needed to be prepared for a fight.

Even now as Emma opened her mouth to speak she could see the flame within him, how it flickered in interest, eyes never leaving her. “My plans are on the simpler side compared to Ray’s. During the renovation process a Blood Hive was discovered, which I plan on cleansing. With that I’ve already made protective charms to help keep it under control, but in the meantime with spend the summer to study, prepare and develop cleaning methods to make the process easier.” Seeing his eyes narrow Emma could feel her heart skip a beat, but continued, “I hope to be ready by the end of summer, but the cleansing date is currently unknown. Further information is needed before an estimate can be made.”

Watching Vincent sit up a little taller and adjust his glasses Emma prepared herself, eyes hard and full of determination. “Now tell me, what size is the hive?” Vincent asked, which Emma internally cringed.

The one aspect she didn’t want him to focus on,  _ he focused on. _

Emma had always heard the saying, ‘can never slip things past a fire mage’ to which she had just laughed about.

Now, she could see how true that was.

“It’s a two-story house. I’ve yet to traverse inside to take in the exact level and damage.” She said, keeping a firm hold on her staff as the outer ring began to spin a little faster. It was tuned in with her emotions so of course it would show when she was nervous, yet Emma’s eyes flickered down to the staff in hand, ‘ _ traitor’  _ she thought to herself as eyes flickered back up hearing Vincent speak.

“Has anyone been affected by the hive?” He asked next, and Emma knew then and there it was game over.

She couldn’t slip the size and intensity past him, “Yes, Ray along with the architects who discovered the hive got infected with blight, which was cleansed quickly.”

Emma could already see where this conversation was going, “What was the BPM?” He asked, which James looked over at Vincent, confusion evident. Seeing his confusion Vincent answered his question, “Blight per minute. The more severe blight is the faster it’ll consume.”

While Emma felt amused sensing Normans satisfaction in Vincent’s explanation she knew she needed to answer, “I want to say it was ten BPM, but it may be a little higher.” She said, seeing how his eyes widened in shock for just a moment before hardening.

“That’s the highest I’ve heard yet outside of a direct infection from a blood mage.” He said before placing his hands on the table, fingers intertwining, “While your plans are noble I must object. Taking on a blood hive of any size alone if a fool’s errand. I thought the academy was doing a better job when it came to the reckless side of mages but it seems I was wrong.”

Emma felt a weight on her shoulders at the words, yet remained strong as he continued, “But, the fact that such a hive exists is a problem that must be dealt with and requires intervention on my part.” Adjusting his glasses Vincent turned his attention to James, “I’ll explain more of the severity of the discovery later, but for now I propose a collaboration between this mage and I to investigate the hive and determine a plan of action from there.”

James let out a small hum, nodding and crossing his arms, “An explanation would be appreciated but seeing you of all people step up to object is more than enough evidence for me to give the go ahead. I’ll leave the matter to you Vincent but will expect updates.”

“Of course.” Vincent said before turning his attention back to Emma, “I’ll discuss with the boss later to arrange times for us to work on this. You’ll be notified when an agreement is made, that is all.” He said, effectively ending Emma’s presentation.

Giving a nod Emma bowed before kneeling down, feeling a flurry of emotions through her. She could tell he was more concerned than anything based on the feel of his mana, but the words themselves had a meaning of their own.

Had she messed up? Had she failed Ray and Norman?

Emma had been so spaced out that when she felt a hand on her shoulder she gasped, eyes flickering up to see Norman kneeling before her, “Emma, we’re done.”

Coming back to reality Emma stood, holding the staff close to her chest as she gave him a smile. She had spaced out again, which Emma knew was bad. The meeting had pointed out a few things she needed to work on, one of them being her ability to focus and regulate her emotions, which had always been on her mind but now were held with more urgency.

Giving the three one last bow Emma followed Norman and Ray to the doors, her thoughts a mess as they left the room and walked down the hallway back to Norman’s office.

The walk there was silent, the only thing reassuring Emma was the moonlight peeking in through the windows, blessing them with its healing light.

Once in the room Emma and Ray stood before Norman, who sat down at his desk with a smile, “That honestly went better than I expected, good job to both of you.” He said, and seeing the confusion in both of their eyes Norman continued, “I heard from father at his first meeting they had to redo it again and again to just get their presence right, yet not once did they have us start over.”

With those words said Norman looked towards Ray, “You’re good for the night Ray, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Ray nodded, turning to leave he gave Emma a pat on the shoulder and even though no words were said she could see the comfort in his eyes before he walked away and left the room.

_ He had tried to reassure her. _

__

The thought warmed Emma’s heart, but now alone with Norman she could feel her nerves flare up again. She expected some words, maybe tips on how to handle the next meeting better but what she didn’t expect was for him to get out of his seat, make his way around the desk and bring her into a gentle hug.

She tensed for a moment, eyes wide as Norman spoke, “You did great okay? The only reason Vincent stepped in like that is because he knows the danger and doesn’t want you hurt. He can be… cruel with his words but the fact that he’s willing to work with you shows he respects you as an equal.” His voice was soft and gentle, the breath of his words tickling her ear. Heart racing Emma watched as Norman pulled back, both hands on her shoulders as he smiled down gently at her, “So don’t beat yourself up, okay?”

Emma could feel the burn of a blush on her cheeks, faintly nodding before speaking, “I won’t, thank you Norman.” She said, her own voice soft as she watched Norman’s face bloom with color before letting go and taking a step back.

The atmosphere between them felt heavy, a feeling Emma had never felt. Before the silence could go on any longer Norman spoke, “With that said you’re good to go. We’ll talk more in the morning okay?” He said with a gentle smile, his cheeks still showing the shyness from a few moments ago.

Letting out a small laugh Emma nodded, “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said, voice playful as she turned and walked out of the office, although once the door closed behind her she couldn’t help but hide her face in her hands, a deep blush on her face.

Sure, she was confident, open with her emotions, stubborn and headstrong but deep down she was a girl. Removing her hands from her face Emma made her way to her quarters for the evening. It was in this moment she began to wonder if she was forming a crush on the prince.

Only time would tell.

\--

Vincent on the other hand sighed as he looked at the failed concoction in front of him. Another test in failure. It was to be expected, what he was trying to achieve was short of a miracle, but none the less he was determined to persist. Now with a new project on hand he would have even more on his plate, but Vincent couldn’t help but think back to the events of that evening.

When he had seen her walk in he could immediately tell she was nervous, the mana flitting around her like butterflies.

_ It was unstable. _

__

That in itself was an oddity of its own. Normally mana only indicated user emotions through the speed of the flow, but this was scattered.

It was as if they were connected. Not only that, there were times it seemed as if it tried to reassure her.

_ As if the mana had a mind of its own. _

Vincent took it upon himself to study her mana as the meeting progressed, not having listened to a single thing the next strategist said. He could tell when she spaced out, when she lost herself to the feeling since the mana calmed. When it was her turn it flared up again and when she spoke of the blood hive the mana itself seemed to speak of its fear for the place.

Maybe it was due to being around it all the time, or maybe she didn’t realize how different her own mana signature was but in the end it was a dead giveaway of her emotions. He wondered if her mentor had ever caught on and if so why they didn’t try to make her regulate it. In the end mages were the gateway between accessing mana and using its power, yet she somehow found herself  _ within  _ the mana.

It was an oddity, one that confused Vincent to no end. He had noticed she was different from a distance and with the Boss’ words, but to see it upfront in person it was a whole new level. Having met one other astrological type mage in his lifetime he could rule her element out. The old man before her was as normal as any other mage, only speaking of the common differences each element type felt.

Cleaning up the mess he had made Vincent sighed. He really should leave the lab, it had been hours since the meeting and based off of his internal clock he felt the dawn of a new day lingering near… which would mean this would be his second all nighter in a row.

Vincent knew he should get sleep, but for now he would head out to make plans on the new project to unfold.

Little did he know of the chaos that would ensue. 


	13. The Calm Before the Storm

Ray wasn’t one for words, mainly keeping to himself and his studies. In order to be a proper strategist, he not only needed to be heavily informed on the military world, but on city formations and architectural knowledge.

At first he had been confused as to why the strategist role even had a place within the world of architecture, but once he looked at the kingdoms layout it all made sense to him. One with military knowledge would be able to help build cities that could go towards not only defense but flow of distribution when it came to supplies, troops and overall transportation.

In the end it was a match made in heaven.

Even when studying throughout his life Ray was shocked to have found that their kingdom had such a different system when it came to the leadership of the past and even now. Most places ruled with one ruler, a king, and whatever the king said was law. The faultily of such a system is evident throughout the records of history, how just even on bad ruler could cause unrecoverable damage to a kingdom.

Yet, theirs had three.

The King, the Royal Mage and the Royal Strategist. While the king was the leader amongst the group in the end the three performed more of a checks and balance system. He could see how in the end it works out better than having power to one ruler, but there was still room for errors to take place.

Which is why in his spare time Ray sat within the library of the palace, lost in a book and trying to gain whatever information he can. He considered it his quiet time, especially with the summer project he had been working on. The architects had been coming to talk and ask questions left and right, which for someone as antisocial as Ray, took its toll.

While this was the life he agreed to Ray had his fair share of complaints.

Lost into a book Ray didn’t even notice someone sit across the table from him until an audible sigh caught his attention. Looking up he was met with the sight of a tired Emma, her hair even wilder than before as she opened up the book before her. Emerald eyes flickering up Ray watched as they brightened, a smile gracing her features as she spoke, “Hey Ray! I needed to do some research so let’s research together.” Her voice had its usual pep but there was that underlying tone of exhaustion.

Ray had never seen her so tired.

Then again, two weeks had passed since the meeting, which Ray had found Emma mostly holed up within the current Royal Mages’ lab. The original plan had been four days a week to work on the project, but judging from how often he had to go look for her he knew it was more than that.

“Are you sure you need research? I mean, even idiots need to rest from time to time.” He retorted, although the slight upturn of his mouth indicated how he was teasing. Seeing Emma roll her eyes and turned her attention back towards the book in front of her he couldn’t help but feel amused although concerned as well. 

No response back? Man,  _ she must be really tired. _

__

Maybe Norman should intervene, he would have to talk to him about it. The last thing they needed was for her to overwork and in the end get sick.

Thinking back, there was a time where she even gripped at her side. Was she in pain? “Hey, Emma.” Catching her attention Ray continued, “I noticed a while back, when talking you put your hand here.” As he spoke Ray placed his hand on his side, mimicking the motion he had seen, “Is there a reason why?”

He expected maybe a shocked expression, guilt, or even a guarded look. What he didn’t expect was to see a deep blush bloom onto her features as her own hand went over the same area, “Really? Well, my soul mark is there…”

With those words Ray now felt embarrassed, his own cheeks now tinted with a blush, “Oh is that so? I apologize for the invasive question.” Ray knew that soul marks were a private thing for everyone, but on the bit he had read about mages they guarded that information even more.

Emma brushed it off with a smile and a small laugh, “It’s okay, you didn’t know.” She said, Ray now feeling relief rush through his system at the words. Soul marks were the strangest thing, appearing in the randomest of places. Ray himself assumed he didn’t have one until changing one day. He heard a noise behind him, so turning around his eyes flickered over to the mirror to reveal he indeed had one.

On the back of his shoulder of all places.

As if sensing his uneasiness Emma continued, “So how has your project been going?” She asked and looking at her expression Ray could tell Emma was genuinely intrigued. It wasn’t just a question to help with small talk and honestly Ray felt a warmth flood through his chest at the notion.

He had been rather guarded when it came to bringing the final person on, but maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, “Its going good, development is underway and on schedule. A lot of the structures are salvageable so that helps with not only labor cost but supplies and time. The functions for these buildings once done is still up for debate. What about yours?”” He asked, now curious as to how her overall project has been.

A small laugh escaped Emma, if it was out of amusement or frustration Ray couldn’t tell the difference, “It’s been interesting that’s for sure. We’re almost done with preparations to go investigate inside of the hive, but,  _ Vincent can work.” _

__

Ray nodded and watching her close the book and stand up he looked at her confused. Before he could even ask Emma spoke, “Oh, I didn’t need to research anything, I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit. This was the best way to approach without getting a simple ‘go away.’ I hope to talk again soon!” She said playfully, walking off before Ray could say anything else.

Staring at the place she once sat a small smile grew onto his face. Emma really was an idiot, but one that he could tolerate. Looking back down at his book Ray began to read again, now feeling a little better than just a few moments before.

\--

Emma let out a blissful sigh as she relaxed into the warm water, letting the heat help take away the day’s stress. Before when she had first arrived Emma wondered why such a luxury would be available, but now she understood.

It was one of the few things that helped keep her ground and with how things had been lately the bath was a saving grace.

Vincent was a workaholic, something that Emma had gotten dragged into whether she liked it or not.

When working on the charms to guard the place Emma thought she had been pushing herself, but this was on a whole new level. There were times the two would work well into the night and sometimes even work into the next day.

How the man made it through, Emma had no idea. She herself was only getting by with the help of sleep and rare moments to recharge. In the end through their hard work has paid off.

Tomorrow they would investigate inside the blood hive.

This whole time they had been working on charms, making sure to build up their dark mana resistance along with other little things to help with stamina and overall protection. People assumed a powerful charm could be made with higher quality ingredients, which while held some truth in the end was mostly a myth.

A powerful charm was made by the level of mana poured into it and the specific enchantments placed. Everyday they had put in more and more mana, strengthening the effectiveness of the charm but in the end, Emma prayed it would last fifteen minutes.

That’s goes to show how tainted the hive is in the first place.

Which is why other charms and extra precautions needed to be taken. Some were for protection, to help not only ward off the dark mana around them but to add some space for reaction time if things were to go wrong.

It was a death trap, one that needed to be treaded carefully.

Emma could still remember Vincent’s bewildered expression when he had first seen the house, looking towards her with an ‘are you serious’ look on his face feeling the level of dark mana that lurked within. Looking now, and after a good lecture, she could see how reckless it would have been to attempt on her own.

Part of her was now thankful to have Vincent’s help.

Letting out a sigh she leaned back, closing her eyes for a few minutes and basking in the serenity of the moment. Most people would find the silence deafening, needing to talk or do  _ something  _ during the time, but for Emma it spoke out to her on many levels.

She could hear the whispers of the plants in the corner of the room, the life basically singing their own melody outside of the window. While to the ear there may be silence, in the end the overall setting was loud.

You just have to  _ feel  _ the moment.

Sometimes, there was more to a scene than what one sense could perceive.

Eyes slowly opening they flickered towards her side, or more specifically her soul mark.

It had changed yet again. While Emma had blamed the first change on a lifechanging moment just what else could happen to progress it further? While before it gained a darker background now the stars seemed to shine even brighter, one noticeably bigger than the other.

_ As if it was the start of a constellation _ .

Emma let one hand brush against the mark gently, her heart racing at the thought of encountering her soul mate. She had assumed since her mark was a rarity that she would never meet them, so to see the changes part of her couldn’t help but get her hopes up.

Then again, it could still be changing due to the major life events around her. There was no way of telling except to let time take its course. In the end, she would see which outcome held the truth.

Knowing she needed to get some sleep soon Emma finished up her bath and getting out she dressed in a simple night shirt and pants. Gathering her clothes from the day Emma left the room, rounding around the doorway only to run into someone.

Letting out a small gasp she went to apologize when her eyes met wide cerulean blue, her cheeks now stained with a faint blush as a smile grew on his face, “Hey, I was just looking for you.” Norman said, but before Emma could reply he continued, “I was wondering if you would take a small walk with me, I would like to talk with you.”

It took a moment for Emma to process his words, but once she did she would feel her heart skip a beat, “Sure, let me just drop my clothes off at my room.” She said, walking down the hall and to her room. Part of her was thankful for her room being so close, opening the door and walking in she turned towards Norman, “You’re welcome to come in, sorry it may be a little messy.” She said, folding her clothes to put them back in her drawer.

There were books open throughout the room, her desk splayed with notes as flowers and small little charms littered about, their small glow making her room appear as if it was sparkling. With the chaos of the past two weeks Emma had little time to organize her not only her thoughts, but her room. It was clear just how much work and research had been done.

Putting her clothes away and making sure her staff was secure in its case Emma turned around to see Norman marveling at one particular charm, a deep blush now spreading across Emma’s face. It was made with a ruby, set in a small silver décor with a chain. The gem glew softly, showing its been enchanted.

Emma had made that charm years ago, slipping mana into it every single morning and every night to make it glow such a red. Rubies were one of the hardest to really get a glow going with them, with the energy to help promote emotions and positivity in turn it used up mana instantaneously. It had taken her months before she was able to put in enough of a reserve to keep it going.

The charm was also an expression of love, explaining her reaction.

She had originally planned on giving it to someone she truly cherished, but seeing Norman’s wonderous expression she knew then and there that it would be better for him to have it. He would cherish it, would let her supply it with mana but most of all truly enjoy and appreciate its beauty.

Emma could always work on another charm to give away, since she could feel that not only was Norman enchanted with the charm, but it was as if the charm was enchanted by him as well. The mana flow with the charm complimented Normans, as if drawing them together.

It was rare for a charm to work in such a way, but to see it happen Emma couldn’t break the connection Norman had unconsciously made. It was something humans did all the time without knowing it, which is why there was a few objects that people would find and hold close to them.

Now determined she walked up beside him, and once she got close she noticed how he snapped out of the trance, now looking at her with a faint blush dusting his cheeks, “E-Emma, I’m sorry I got distracted-“

Before he could finish she spoke, “You can have it.”

Watching his eyes widen slightly a small laugh escaped Emma as her smile grew, “All I ask is to let me put mana into it every morning and every night. It took a long time to get this ruby truly enchanted. If you promise, I’ll let you keep it!”

Norman remained silent for a moment, eyes flickering back to the charm which was still within his hold, “…are you sure? I don’t just want to take it from you.” Even with the words Emma could sense his happiness, how his tone was laced with the slightest hints of hope to which she nodded.

“Of course, I don’t say things unless I mean it.” She said, reaching out, closing his hand around the charm with her own, “Just make sure to take good care of it okay?” She asked, noticing just how warm Norman’s hands were.

Realizing their proximity Emma pulled back, heart racing as she let out a small laugh under her breath before walking forward, “Well, lets go then. I know you said you wanted something to talk about, so lets talk.” She said gently, watching as Norman nodded, putting the charm in his pocket before walking forward to meet up with her.

While he may be a prince and someday a king, Emma couldn’t help but note just how clumsy Norman could be sometimes.

_ It was cute. _

Closing the door behind him Emma walked by Norman’s side, now curious as to what he wanted to talk about. 


	14. Investigation of the Blood Hive

Norman watched as Emma closed the door behind her, the soft glow of the moon shining through and illuminating the hallway. The stark white of her sleepwear seemed to glow and not only that it was as if it enhanced her features. Watching as she turned towards him he could see the intensity of her eyes, how they seemed to sparkle like an emerald under dazzling light.

Her smile shone even brighter, yet he could see the dark circles under her eyes. The way her body shuffled towards him and the small slump of her shoulders helped confirm Ray’s concerns.

_ She was overworking herself again. _

__

“Let’s head outside.” He said, knowing how much that had helped her last time.

Hopefully this time it could help again.

No words were exchanged as they made the familiar walk to the courtyard, Norman leading her towards the fountain in the center and sat down on the bench that was right in front of it. He figured maybe the sound of the water may help sooth her, or at least he hoped it would.

Norman watched as Emma sat down beside him, a small sigh escaping her lips as she closed her eyes, a small hum leaving her, “It really is a nice night out tonight.” She said softly, eyes slowly opening as she turned her attention towards him, “So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?” She asked, her curiosity evident.

Not one to procrastinate Norman replied, “I talked with Ray earlier today, we’re both concerned about how much you’re working… will you even be ready tomorrow?”

The way Emma tensed didn’t go unnoticed, “Oh I will be, there’s no need to worry.” She said, but Norman wouldn’t have it. She had already overworked herself getting the charms made for the hive in the first place to which he had seen the tole on her body

But now? She would wind up causing damage if she kept this up.

“No, I will worry.”

Norman could feel his stomach churn seeing her eyes widen, but he needed to stand up. It was to help her, “Ray and I have both noticed how you hardly even go to your own room anymore, how you come out of the lab nearly passing out and I heard how you feel asleep while taking a bath last week.”

Seeing the blush on her face Norman continued, “So please Emma… make sure to sleep every night okay? I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” In the moment he wanted to reach out and take her hand, but he resisted, “As it is how is your natural mana level right now?”

He had read up on mages more and after a few talks he had learned that while mages used the life around them to conduct their wonders it required their own spiritual energy to even perform these in the first place. If a mage overworked themselves it meant they were using up the life within them and once too low they would pass out to basically recharge.

Mana levels were just as important as the energy one got from sleeping or eating. It was a necessity to survive.

Her silence was enough of an answer and taking the opportunity he continued, “Can you use the mana around you now to recharge? What would help you the most?”

__

Emma kept her gaze towards the fountain, staying silent for a bit longer before she spoke, “I won’t lie, my levels are low… I don’t even know if I have enough to perform a dance.” She said, eyes flickering over to Norman, “When it comes to a mage’s reserve only the mana from another human can help. While mana from other types of life is soothing and cleansing the levels of our personal mana is another story.”

As she spoke a hand went to her chest, her voice soft and showing just how exhausted she was, “Naturally we recharge and build up over time and rest, but…”

The rest didn’t need to be said, it was obvious.

_ She hadn’t given herself time. _

Holding out his hand Norman gave her a firm look, “Then take some of mine. I can always rest and build up my own. After all, I don’t even use mine.” Emma opened her mouth to talk, only to close and open it again, a deep blush now blooming onto her face.

“N-Norman… it’s a rather intimate act.” She nearly whispered out, to which his heart skipped a beat.

But he also wouldn’t take no as an answer.

Norman gave her a reassuring smile as he scooted a little closer to her, hand still held out, “Well then just see it as one friend helping out another. We’ll always be there for each other Emma, so please, let me help you.” He said, hearing her take in a sharp breath.

The seconds drew out, the moment feeling like an eternity before Emma nodded, her hand reaching out and now holding Normans.

He wasn’t too sure what to expect, yet, not feeling much of anything he found himself surprised.

Why couldn’t he feel it? Was she even taking any mana from him?

Eyes flickering up to her he could see how her eyes were half lidded, glowing green as she slowly breathed.

With the gentle wind blowing through the sight before him was absolutely ethereal.

It wasn’t long before she removed her hand from his, her eyes dimming before they focused onto him. He could already see a difference, how the darkness under her eyes had seemed to lighten up, her eyes now greener than before and she was even sitting up a little taller.

Although feeling a wave of exhaustion come over him Norman’s head spun, his hand now resting on the bench to gain awareness of his surroundings again.

Was Emma working in this condition? How could she even manage?

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up, seeing her stare at him in concern, “Are you okay? I tried to not take too much-“

Norman held his hand up, effectively silencing her as he gave her a gentle smile, masking the exhaustion he felt, “I’m okay, just wasn’t expecting the small rush afterward.”

It seemed Emma was skeptical at first, but in the end decided to believe him. Norman watched as she stood up, her hand now extending to him as she smiled, “Well let’s walk around a little longer before we go to bed, shall we?” She asked.

Seeing the fountain behind her, paired with the sparkling night sky behind her and bright smile Norman couldn’t find the power within him to say no, his hand reaching out to hold hers before he could even think about denying her invitation.

\--

Even though Emma had stayed up late talking to Norman that night she couldn’t help but feel refreshed the next morning. Maybe it was because they went outside, walking directly in the moons soothing light or maybe it was Normans own nurturing mana that he had given to her.

Remembering the intimacy of the moment a small blush bloomed on her face. She felt even though it had nearly been a month since she had arrived their friendship had grown strong… but what were the other feelings she was experiencing?

Emma wasn’t sure, but once thing was for certain is that she was ready to face the day. Getting up Emma quickly changed, dressing in her signature outfit she grabbed her staff from the case in her room before rushing out of the door and down towards Norman’s office.

While today was the day of the investigation she still needed to do her daily check in.

Walking the familiar route to his office Emma soon found herself standing in front of the door, bringing her hand up she went to go knock when the door swung open. Her eyes widened, forest green meeting steel.

Just for a moment Emma saw Ray’s facial expression show his own shock before the emotions were hidden away, his usual look now in place. Standing there for a few seconds Ray was the first to speak, “I see the dark circles under your eyes are gone, so that’s good. Make sure to keep up the rest okay?” With those words said he ruffled her hair and proceeded to walk past her.

Emma had been expecting some sort of tease or jab, but the thoughtful concern didn’t go unnoticed. With a gentle smile now gracing her features Emma walked into the office, closing the door behind her before her eyes flickered over to Normans desk, “Good morning Norman!” She exclaimed, walking up towards him.

Catching a glow in her line of sight Emma’s eyes flickered towards the source, landing on the ruby charm. He had pinned it on his outfit, the end of the chain pined beside it giving it a small arch like appearance, the gem shining brightly. A deep blush bloomed onto Emma’s face as he spoke, “Good morning Emma, today is a big day for you.”

Eyes moving back up to meet Normans she gave him a nod, making sure to keep her smile as she replied, “Indeed it is, although, if you don’t mind I do need to add mana to the charm…”

A faint dusting appeared onto Normans face, “Of course, would you prefer I take the charm off?” He asked, hand reaching to take it off.

Without thinking Emma replied, “No you don’t have to, I can just-“ leaning over his desk she went to touch it when Norman stood up from his chair, the charm now out of her reach.

As if he could understand her confusion Norman spoke, “Let me at least make it easier for you.” His embarrassment was evident as he walked around the desk and now stood in front of her.

Emma could feel her heart race as she reached out, placing her hand over the charm she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath to calm down as she began to slowly pour mana in. Feeling the flow go into the gem she could sense some of Norman’s own mana signature now within the charm.

He really had bonded with it, the thought making her heart skip a beat as she slowly stopped the mana flow, eyes fluttering open. Looking up Emma held her breath, noticing the gentle look Norman was giving her. His eyes were so soft… his smile radiating a warmth that made it feel as if she had butterflies in her stomach.

Letting out a small laugh she removed her hand, taking a step back, “That should be good, I’ll put more in at the end of the day as promised.” She said and right as those words left her mouth a knock resounded throughout the room.

Norman’s gaze turned to the door, a wide smile still on his face as he spoke, “Come in.”

Soon the door opened to reveal Vincent, the male dressed up in a red and black suit with a black cloak. Bowing before Norman he spoke, “I apologize for the interruption boss, but it’s time for Emma and I to prepare and head out.”

“Vincent, there is no need to bow remember? Although I know no matter how many times I tell you you always will.” Norman said with fondness, Vincent now standing back up. Emma watched as the mage’s eyes flickered towards the charm, widening slightly at the sight but just as she saw the emotions they were gone, the shock now hidden.

Knowing what a ruby represented for mages Emma knew she had a  _ lot  _ of explaining to do.

“With that said I feel our check in is complete, Emma can go with you now.” Norman said, although before Emma could do anything the prince’s attention was already back to her, his eyes now full of concern. Reaching out he took a hand into hers, “Please be careful, I may not fully understand the danger, but don’t do anything reckless.”

Staring at their hands Emma’s eyes flickered back up to Norman, her embarrassment now gone and replaced with a feeling she wasn’t familiar with. Reaching out with her other hand she gently placed it onto of his, squeezing lightly as she spoke, “I will be, you have my word.” Her voice was soft, it was as if it was… intimate.

Slowly letting go she gave Norman a small wave before turning towards Vincent and giving him a nod she followed him out.

As she walked out of the office Emma could feel Normans stare, the contact only being broken by the door closing behind her. 


	15. Why? Why was...

Everything happened in slow motion for Vincent, from watching Emma turn around to the pieces of her protective charm falling to the floor. While he had only met one astrological mage in his lifetime he knew that dark mana was their main weakness, making his stomach churn.

Knowing she was now unprotected he didn’t know what to expect.

Vincent watched as Emma fell to the floor, eyes wide and hands over her ears as she screamed, tears now streaming down her face.

Shit, he had to get out of here and  _ fast. _

__

He took a moment to check the area around him, unsure if any other traps laid in wait. He had to proceed with caution, since if he got taken down too they were both as good as dead. The aspect of the success of his investigation wasn’t even on his mind, his focus fully on the chances of getting her out without setting off anymore traps.

Not seeing anything that stood out Vincent took a few steps forward, now able to place a hand on her shoulder. Vincent cursed his luck, knowing the best route to take would be to transport back to the palace, but in doing so it would leave the place unguarded.

It would give the blood mages an opportunity to move back in.

Yet, with how Emma was shaking and screaming would he truly be able to pick her up and walk out safely without the risk of setting off another trap? Sure, they had walked in safely but that didn’t mean they had avoided a trap. For all he knew there could be one rigged near the door. Not only that to transport both of them would use up a lot of his personal mana, since he currently had no safe access to light mana.

Curse their luck.

Placing a firm hand on her shoulder Vincent held his staff out, preparing himself for the task at hand, “ _ Transporto!” _

Feeling his own mana get used as the fiery ring surrounded them was draining, but having been through worse Vincent knew he would get through. Gritting his teeth he closed his eyes, feeling the familiar sensation of being moved and before he knew it he was in the middle of the courtyard.

Opening his eyes he saw one of the place maids standing there with wide eyes. She had most likely been walking through when they got here, but knowing Emma was now infected with blight he needed to act  _ and fast. _

__

“You there, grab candles and meet me in the infirmary immediately!” He nearly shouted, taking off his protective charm and throwing it to the side. While he had a pouch that would contain its effects Vincent didn’t have sweet time to pull it out and properly put it away.

Picking up Emma Vincent rushed to the infirmary, ignoring the looks of shock as he passed. Sure, for him to even raise his voice was out of character, but knowing not only a mages life but his successors life was at stake in the moment he didn’t care. Looking down he took in Emma’s condition, noticing how her eyes were still wide, hands over her ears as she shook, breath ragged. Looking closely Vincent could see a small trail of dark blight begin to grow under her left eye.

Seeing how it was a black and purple glow he knew this infection was deep, the mark growing as if it was a vine, growing across her face with tendrils expanding from it. Never had he seen such an infection grow at this pace. While Emma had mentioned earlier the people infected were around 10 BPM this case was around 5 BPM.

Meaning Emma could be dead within five minutes.

With a new sense of urgency he quickened his pace. Noticing his own mana connections begin to grow again as he walked Vincent couldn’t help but feel slightly thankful, even though the mana around him was weak.

Being a fire mage he always connected best with the mana produced from any flame, which is why he hoped that the maid would be at the infirmary with those candles. The more fire he had around him, the quicker he would be able to help Emma.

Now arriving at the infirmary Vincent ignored the shocked looks from the nurses, quickly laying her down on the nearest bed as he pulled up a chair, knowing that throughout the cleansing ritual he would need it. To perform a blight cleansing as anyone other than an astrological mage was a difficult task. Each element had their strengths and weakness, so while Emma was weak to dark mana she was also strong against it. Vincent himself was stronger against Earth mages but had a harder time with Water mages. Although even with the weaknesses in the end it always came down to the surroundings and mana type available, which in this case, the dark mana had the upper hand. 

Preparing for the cleansing ritual Vincent heard a small commotion, looking up to see the maid running in with an arm full of unlit candles, “H-Here you go, will the mage be okay?” She asked, quickly rushing over, her concern evident.

Vincent quickly grabbed the candles and walking over to one corner of the bed he began to set them down on the ground, trying his best to form a circular shape around her, “I hope so.” He said and while it seemed he was composed in reality Vincent was shaken up inside.

One thing his mind kept going back to was the outcome if he hadn’t noticed the small shift under her foot.

The charms they had were meant to protect them from the mana,  _ not physical attacks. _

__

There was a high probability the needle was cursed and if Emma hadn’t turned around…

_ It would have gone straight through her. _

Stomach churning at the thought once the candles were set in place Vincent closed his eyes, a small exhale leaving him, “ _ infiammare”  _ he whispered out, watching as the candle’s lit up, each sparking to life. Seeing each one light on its own one would look at it in awe, but in this situation Vincent cursed the time it took. Although feeling the flames give off such strong mana he knew it would make it easier.

Watching the last candle flicker to life Vincent turned his attention back to the maid, “Please go grab the bos- Prince Norman and tell him to meet me down here in the infirmary.” He said, turning his attention back to Emma as the sound of the maid leaving filled the air. He knew for this there was no simplistic language to successfully conduct the cleansing ritual. He would have to go back to the chants, remembering the one he was taught oh so long ago and mentally prepared himself for the task at hand.

Sitting down Vincent could hear the gasps of pain leaving Emma, her breath now having an audible wheeze as he held his staff in hand and taking in a deep breath he began the ritual.

\--

A yawn escaped Normans lips as he set his quill down, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling. Even though it had only been around five minutes since he had seen Vincent and Emma off it felt longer. How were they doing? Was everything going okay? What about Ray, how was his day so far with the improvements on the buildings?

Letting out a sigh he leaned back forward, running a hand through his hair.

_ He felt so exhausted. _

__

It was most likely due to staying up late last night and giving some of his mana away, but in the end it had been worth it. While lately he had been getting closer to Ray through some heated chess matches there was little time to truly talk to Emma and get closer to her as well. Part of the process was to bond with both of them and judging from the teases and concern Ray and Emma were bonding in their own way as well. So to have a moment with Emma Norman couldn’t turn down the opportunity, even if he felt the effects now.

Not only that, Norman felt he could see Emma off with confidence knowing her energy levels were more stable. The woman really had a knack for overworking herself and pushing forward, which Norman couldn’t deny how he admired her for that skill. Deciding he needed to stretch his legs Norman stood and just as he went to look out the window a rapid knock rang through the room, his eyebrow raising at the noise.

That was odd, he hadn’t been expecting anyone.

“Come in” He called out and seeing a rattled maid walk in confusion coursed through his system.

“I’ve come to deliver a message, um, the Royal Mage requests your presence in the infirmary.” She said, voice soft and quiet, eyes down casted.

Once he heard those words Norman’s world stopped moving.

It was as if everything had frozen, eyes widening as he took in a sharp breath, “ _ Emma.”  _ His voice was laced with the panic he was feeling inside and without thinking he stood from his chair, walking forward and past the maid, not even caring to close the door behind in.

In the moment, he didn’t care.

All he could focus on was making it to the infirmary, to pray that his worries weren’t true.

_ To pray that Emma was okay. _

It took everything within Norman to not run, the walk to the infirmary feeling a lifetime away. So to see the familiar doors come into sight he felt a rush of dread and relief. The relief was knowing he was now here and the dread was towards not knowing what to expect. Taking in a deep breath Norman took the final steps forward before pushing the door open, a little harder than intended but in the moment he didn’t care. For now, he needed to see Emma. He ignored the stares from worried nurses as he took in the infirmary before him.

Where was she?

Catching flickering light in the corner of his eye he looked over, eyes landing onto the bed Emma laid, her breathing ragged as Vincent stood up, looking paler than normal. Walking forward Norman went to talk when Vincent rose a hand up, “I know it’s obvious, but the investigation was a failure. The place is rigged, we need to step back and look at how to progress.” He said, his gaze turning to Emma, “I won’t go into detail, but Emma got blight. She’s cleansed now, but needs to remain in bed for the rest of the day. Keep the candles burning, as they’re now helping her body recover.”

Norman nodded, taking in Emma’s condition. Her skin was obviously clammy, chest heaving up and down as her eyes fluttered open, eyes landing onto Norman as a tear slid down her face, “Norman…”

Before Norman could reply or say anything else Vincent continued, “With those things said, I’ll take my leave. I must go secure the hive and then go recover, so don’t come seeking me out today.” Vincent said and while his face was its usual stoic self his voice revealed everything. Looking over at Emma one more time the mage turned, walking out of the room.

Norman couldn’t blame him. He had no idea what happened within the hive but based on how fast they retuned and their conditions it couldn’t have gone well.

_ Just how bad was the place _ ? He would get details from Emma later as to what happened but for now, his focus was on her condition.

With Vincent now gone Norman went and sat down in the chair next to Emma’s bed, his face full of concern as he spoke, “Emma are you oka-“

“Why?”

Hearing the question Norman blinked, thoroughly confused as Emma’s arm went up and covered her eyes, her body shaking as she cried, “ _ Why was Conny’s voice in with the others? _ ”


	16. Sometimes, Instead of an Answer we are Left with More Questions

When Emma watched her charm shatter before her she didn’t know what to expect. Sure, in the academy they had read on blight and heard live accounts, but nothing could have prepared her for what she had experienced.

It felt as if there was a fire burning inside her, one where no matter how much she tried to quell it only grew in response. Not only that but  _ the screams. _

Her mind felt as if it would be ripped in half, the only thing playing within was the tortuous cries of those who met a gory demise. What made it even worse was the one scream that she had recognized during a time of silence.

_ Conny… why Conny? _

__

After that moment she could hear her voice along with the others, a sob and cry she knew all too well.

It was the cry Emma heard when Conny fell and got hurt, having always come to her for reassurance.

It was the cry she had seen the day she left, giving her a reassuring hug before leaving for the academy.

It was the cry when she said her goodbyes through the reflection before the day she got adopted.

Emma always wondered why she never got letters from her. Over time she got letters from other kids who had gotten adopted but Conny was one of the few that never sent one. She had first assumed that the girl was having such a good time it completely slipped her mind and other times Emma felt maybe it was because she had been forgotten.

Never, did Emma think she would find out the truth this way.

Now laying in the bed and unable to hold her tears back in front of Norman Emma cried. She poured out her pain, body shaking as the tears slid down her face. Pair that with the pain from being previously infected and Emma was effectively a mess. Was there even a time she had been in this state? Sure, she had cried feeling homesick and missing everyone, or the times where she hurt herself during training but in the end those paled compared to the moment now.

“Emma, who is Conny, what happened?”

Hearing Normans question Emma didn’t do anything, focusing on something,  _ anything  _ to help ease the pain she felt. Emma had always prided herself in being strong, in being a leader and helping those in need the times she had cried were in solitude, where no one could see, only for the mana around her to bless her with its soothing touch.

Even now she could feel it, the warmth of the mana from the candles pouring into her, its heat replicating a nurturing touch. Yet, when she felt Norman’s hand rest onto her arm Emma had never felt a more reassurance before. Even with the mana around her, the life she had relied on when low for years was undone by the one simple touch from the man before her, as if it was the antidote needed to help her calm down, to stop the tears.

Taking in a deep breath Emma moved her arm, eyes flickering to Norman and seeing his concerned stare. “Emma, please talk to me.”

Normally she would have associated it with their roles, with needing to strengthen their connection for the future that laid ahead, but in the moment, it felt more personal…

_ It felt more caring. _

__

Feeling Norman’s own mana radiate concern and worry Emma gathered the strength needed to sit up, her body screaming in pain from the infection it had experienced just minutes ago but she paid it no mind.

Now in a sitting position she took in a shaky breath, gathering her composure as she spoke, “The hive is rigged, I was foolish and fell for a trap… which resulted in me losing my protective charm.” Feeling the hand tighten on her arm she continued, “With that I got inflected, but… I could  _ hear them Norman.” _

Remembering the pain, the cries for help, the screams of agony made her body shake. “One of those voices was Conny, a girl who lived at the orphanage with me. I considered her like a sister, so to hear her voice…” Emma had to look away from Norman, eyes now staring down at her lap as a tear slid down her face.

Feeling a hand on her cheek Emma took in a sharp breath, eyes widening and flickering back up to meet Norman’s own. While he had a gentle smile Emma could see the pain in his eyes, his thumb tracing over her cheek to wipe the tear that had fallen, “Its okay Emma, we can talk more about it later. For now, just focus on processing everything and recovering. I don’t want you pushing yourself.”

Giving him a small nod she watched him stand up, his hand slipping away from her face and arm as he spoke, “I’ll go grab you some water, I’ll be back.”

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out as Norman turned away and walked out, closing the door gently behind him. Emma could feel her stomach churn, for a moment having thought she felt hostile vibes coming off of him… but that couldn’t be right, Norman was gentle and caring. Never had she seen him show a darker side, so to feel such intense emotions she had to have felt wrong.

Maybe it was because of everything that happened that it seemed harsher than normal.Praying that she hadn’t felt his mana right Emma closed her eyes, now focusing on the healing warmth around her as she tried to regain her ground.

\--

Norman knew it wasn’t the best for him to just upright and leave, but the more he thought about the blood mages and seeing Emma in such pain the angrier he got. Sure, he was never the type to outwardly express it, having only shouted a couple times in his life he kept the emotions on the inside, not letting people see the inner turmoil taking place inside him.

Which he was experiencing right now.

When Norman would hear people talk about how gentle and caring he was it would make his stomach churn, knowing he was being held on such a pedestal when in reality he was only human.

Of course he had anger, sadness and despair. In the end he just held it in and acted his way through rather than showing the truth. In order to be king one day he learned how to act, which in turn helped him form a mask when his emotions went awry.

As he walked down the hallway Norman hoped Emma would give him more details later on so he could get a better grasp on the situation, to look at it from a logical standpoint; but in that moment he could feel that familiar rush travel through him.

The rush of anger, worry, along with thoughts on what to do next.

Sure, Vincent had left to secure the hive from the blood mages again but that wasn’t enough. First, they had left a message for Emma with the life of one of his people and now his mage had gone through hell because of their presence. Not only that, based off of Emma’s explanations they have taken countless lives from under them, one being someone Emma had once held dear.

_ Such a monstrosity shouldn’t exist. _

__

Now standing in the kitchen he ignored the cooks rushing around him, having taken the longest route he could to think and prepare himself to see Emma again. Grabbing a glass he placed the cup under the running water, watching it fill up.

What could he do to handle the situation?

With a glass full of water Norman left the kitchen, piercing eyes staring forward as he walked. When people passed he would give his trademark smile only to let it fall as soon as they had passed. This was a problem further than just cleansing the one hive.

They needed to address the overall Blood Mage population.

But for now, he would keep these thoughts to himself. Since the investigation had been a failure they needed to put their full attention on how to navigate through the hive before anything else could be thought of.

Although, if a chance to learn more came up he wouldn’t hesitate to take it.

He just wouldn’t burden Emma with the knowledge.

Now standing in front of the door to the infirmary Norman took in a deep breath, feeling the smile grow back on his face as he reached out and opened the door, walking inside.

Right now, he just needed to focus on Emma.

\--

A small giggle left the mages lips as she watched from the outskirts of the hive, seeing a red glow radiate for just a moment before the Royal Mage disappeared from sight.

True, she had missed the chance to reclaim the hive due to being cautious but to see the Astrological Mage scream and be covered with such a blight sent shivers down her spine.

Of course the two mages wouldn’t have been able to sense her peering in from the window, watching with curious eyes as the little oriole set off the trap she had personally made a while back. With the protection the two wore their awareness had been toned down to that of a normal human.

They didn’t even know she was there.

Not only that, to be so close and replenish her own mana stash was something she had been waiting for. It was hard going day by day, needing to create dark mana in order to even function and keep her own curses from exposing her to the world of light mana.

She really had been spoiled with the hive.

While she was under orders to kill on sight and reclaim the hive the little blood mage couldn’t find it in herself to do so. Not only was the Astrological Mage protected by those orders this little dance was fun, seeing them vanish while her screams filled their air had given the blood mage a rush she had missed for a long time now. She wanted to draw this out a little further, to play a game of her own.

As long as the boss didn’t know there was no harm in playing with the prize he wanted.

Turning around she ran into the woods, her footsteps light as she tuned out the world around her.

Even with the sun hidden by the clouds it was too bright. The thick atmosphere of light mana around her made the blood mage want to throw up, cursing at how pure,  _ how weak it was. _

__

_ It was disgusting. _

Glancing back the mage took in how her black cloak billowed behind her, the dark color at least the slightest bit of reassurance she needed. It was funny for people to assume blood mages would wear red robes, as that was the color of blood.

Even wearing those they stain dark when covered with blood. Black was the true color that could conceal nearly everything.

A true darkness.

As she went deeper and deeper into the woods the mage thought to herself; why was their leader so set on the little light mage? It made no sense to her, to see such a being connected to the very light that gave this planet life.

Astrological Mages were a rarity, which she was grateful for.

To taint and kill off that light, yes she could understand. But the boss had expressed to have her remain  _ unharmed. _

Letting out a tsk of irritation the blood mage soon came across the cave they had been staying in and walking inside she couldn’t help but feel at ease, feeling the darkness envelop her. While this location paled compared to the hive it was at least a place that was beginning to build up a stash of dark mana, one that could sooth her.

To feel the agony, to feel the anger course through her gave a rush no drug could replicate. It was power, knowing she was above the other, to know she could cause more harm.

_ It was thrilling. _

__

Walking in further the makeshift door could be made out, torches on the walls illuminating the way just barely.

Which was the way she liked it.

Now standing before the door she gave three sharp knocks, paused, then gave one last knock before it opened before her. Making her way inside she ignored the other mages around her, heading straight down deeper and towards the boss’ office.

While the blood mage was disobeying some orders others she couldn’t ignore.

Spotting the Astrological Mage was one of them.

Paying no mind to knock she walked straight in, ignoring the sharp glare she got from the man before her, “Before you say anything sir I have a report.” Watching the hostile glint in his eyes turn into curiosity she continued, “Today the Astrological Mage made an appearance on sight. While she went into the hive it wasn’t long before she came out. There was no time for me to go get her and reclaim the hive. It does appear she was shaken up but remains okay.” Sure, the last part she didn’t know, but it was most likely the truth so she rolled with it.

The man before her grinned, his eyes now bearing a predatory glint as he spoke, “Excellent, now,  _ it may be time to give my older brother a visit. _ ” 


	17. Shadows Cannot Exist without the Light

Two days had passed before Emma had recovered enough to leave the infirmary, which she couldn’t help but feel thankful for. While the first day had been torture of the mind and body the second was more of the mind, stuck in one place to be plagued by the thoughts of her inner demons. Norman had stopped by both morning and night to keep his promise to keep the charm charged and during the second night Emma told Norman everything that happened.

From when they got to the hive to when her charm shattered before her very own eyes.

He had been very supportive and even though Emma wanted to cry she held it together. She had already shed her tears in front of him once, she didn’t want to burden him with that again.

She needed to be strong. She would one day be the Royal Mage, standing side by side with Ray and Norman. She needed to be someone they could rely on.

Yet, in the moment her shoulders felt so heavy.

It was natural for someone to go through emotions as they processed the loss of a loved one yet in the moment never had Emma’s chest felt so empty yet so tight at the same time.

Letting out a sigh she walked down the hallway, eyes staring out the window as the sun’s warm rays shone inside, warming her skin with its gentle kiss.

While it had never failed to cheer her up in the moment it felt cold to her.

In that moment Emma took in a deep breath, her focus now going forward as she walked down the hallway. Never had she felt such a draw, it was as if something was pulling her in a way she couldn’t fight. Walking out one of the side doors and now outside Emma walked towards the courtyard, following the sensation leading her with hollow eyes.

From the courtyard she followed mindlessly, now heading towards the direction of the garden, her eyes unfocused as she continued to walk until she soon stood in front of the clearing she had danced in on her first night here.

Now being able to focus Emma slowly took in the surroundings, the green of the bushes circling the area making it a perfect small clearing for people to sit within and hold conversation, but there was nothing more within the area.

At least, that’s what it seemed at first.

Emma soon spotted a small plant, hidden within the shadows of the bushes and withering away. It was most likely due to the restricted sun access from the bushes themselves that it was slowly dying, but something within it struck a cord within her.

Walking over she knelt down, her heart slightly racing as she held her hand out and gently felt one of its leaves, noticing how limp it was within her hand. Eyes taking in the bud that never bloomed she soon realized that the plant was some sort of flower.

Such a small flower… withering away within the darkness when it never got to bloom…

Emma at least wanted to give the small plant the opportunity to grow and reach for the light, to bloom and show the world its beauty.

Fighting back tears she took in a deep breath, focusing on the mana around her and began to pour it into the little flower, all the while chanting,  _ “As one fades another strives, bring this beauty back to life; for its time is not done until it’s graced with morning sun _ .”

Emma watched as the plant slowly began to glow, the once dull color of the leaves now turning into a deeper green, the bud that once had no bloom began to grow, straightening out as the petals slowly opened, revealing beautiful white petals with a center so golden it rivaled the suns. Seeing what type of flower it was took Emma’s breath away.

It was a daisy.

Of all things a  _ daisy _ .

Emma’s breath hitched as a memory rushed to her mind.

_ “Emma Emma look at what I made!” _

__

_ Emma looked up from the book she had in her hands, eyes full of curiosity as she watched Conny run up with a couple flower crowns within her hand. Smiling she closed the book and set it to the side, Conny now sitting down beside, her excitement evident, “I made us flower crowns! This time I was even able to include one big flower, with Mama’s permission of course. They’re daisies!” She exclaimed, holding them out with a sense of pride. _

__

_ Handing one to her Conny continued, “Mama did help me though… so I didn’t do it alone.” The happiness seemed to fade away a little at the words, now looking down at the crown in her hand. Emma had heard some of the older kids in the past bully her for needing help, so she knew it was something Conny felt self conscious about. _

__

_ Seeing that take away her excitement made Emma’s heart clench and reaching out she patted the top of her head, “Silly Conny, you still made them! Just because you needed help doesn’t take away its worth or your own work. I love it!” She said, watching as the younger girl looked up at her. While her face still showed the sadness she felt her eyes were filled with hope. _

__

_ “…Really?” Conny asked, slight tears building up in the corners of her eyes. _

__

_ Nodding Emma flashed her a bright smile, “Of course! I can see how much hard work and love you put into this! Can I put this one on you?” Emma asked and seeing Conny nod she brought up the flower crown, placing it on her head so the daisy rested in the front as intended. _

__

_ Now in a much happier state Conny jumped up, “Can I put this one on you Emma?” She asked, now fidgeting as she eagerly awaited Emma’s answer. _

__

_ “I would love that!” Emma said, a small laugh escaping her lips as Conny walked forward and placed the crown on her head, having to adjust it a little for it to fit with how wild her hair was. _

__

_ With the crown now placed Emma stood, picking up her book and offered Conny a hand, “Shall we go look for Phil and the others and play tag before I leave tomorrow?” _

__

_ If Emma could explain the happiness and excitement that Conny showed at the question it would have been brighter than any star, the girl jumping up and down as she screamed yes and grabbed Emma’s hand, dragging her along to grab the others. _

__

Tears slid down Emma’s face as she stared at the flower before her, a hand shooting up to cover her mouth as her body shook.

That had been the last day they really interacted together.

Sure, Conny had wished her a farewell, having tackled her down to the floor with Phil while they said their goodbyes, promises to see each other again soon filling the air but that moment with the crowns was their final moment together.

Taking in the flower Emma watched how it glowed, now standing tall around the shadows of the bushes, having been near death before it was now stronger than ever. The petals seemed to illuminate the small area, where it had once been covered in shadow now was pushed away with its light.

Emma now knew what drew her here was the mana of the gardens, of the plant life around her.

It was as if they knew to lead her here, to know that this moment would be the medicine needed to find herself when on the inside she had felt so lost. Bringing her hand down Emma traced one of the petals gently as she spoke, the tears trickling down her face, “I’ll cleanse the hive and set you free Conny,  _ I promise I’ll come see you again. _ ”

\--

Norman sat in his office, focused on the recent task given to him by his father, the papers strewn about on his desk as he worked on the budgets for the palace when a knock rang through the room.

It seemed lately he could never do much without someone stopping by, the knocks becoming more and more common.

It felt repetitive, but something he knew he would have to get used to.

“Come in” He said, mentally noting how it sounded like a broken record at this point.

Hearing the door opened his eyes flickered up, watching as Vincent of all people walked in. Feeling a smile grow on his face he set the quill down, now folding his hands together, “Hello Vincent, I wasn’t expecting a visit but won’t deny its pleasant. What brings you here?” He asked, watching the mage made his way over to stand in front of his desk.

“I wanted to talk to you about the plan going ahead. While venturing into the hive was a failure I’ve thought about possible routes we could take for future investigations, to which I have a promising proposal.” Raising an eyebrow at the words Norman opened his mouth to talk when Vincent held a hand up, “Pardon my rudeness, but I wish to finish before you speak.”

Norman could respect that, giving the mage a small nod to let the other know he had his full attention, “One thing we all overlooked was the security of the place. Of course, normal humans would have blight and die shortly after, but its very easy for someone to make or get ahold of a protective charm. Of a hive that size of course there would be…  _ precautions  _ put into place incase such incidences were to occur.”

Sitting down in the chair next to him Vincent sat tall, back straight as he looked into Norman’s eyes on an even level and continued, “In order for the cleansing to happen we not only need to see the severity of the place, but access points one could use in order to perform a proper cleansing, which is why I wish to bring your strategist along next time.” Norman’s eyes widened at the words.

Bring Ray along? But why?

It seemed Vincent already knew he would have such questions as the next few words answered them, “Your strategist has a trained eye, one to notice traps in waiting and things out of the ordinary. While mages do notice their surroundings to an astounding level we notice the movements or  _ changes that take place.  _ Just like what happened last time as soon as either of us would notice the trap would be triggered. The Strategist is highly trained in the military field, knowing all the tricks, signs to look for and how to conceal. Therefore, he could point out ways to disarm and prevent those security measures from taking off.”

Norman leaned forward, facial expression serious as he spoke, “And how do you plan on guaranteeing both my Mage and my Strategists safety?” While he didn’t mean for the question to come out as cold as it did the last thing Norman wanted was to lose either of them.

He had the perfect team, one even his father had pointed out so far has been functioning better than his own or the three before that.

_ He would not lose them to this damn hive. _

“We will each have two sets of protective charms. One will be lying low and on reserve to not only supply as backup if the first were to run out or be harmed, but also work for minute physical attacks, such as deflecting the needle that had struck Emma’s charm. Those take longer to make, require more ingredients and more mana but this will be a mission built up over time. With everything prepared the three of us would be able to successfully investigate the hive.”

Norman let out a small hum at Vincent’s explanation, but he needed to dig deeper, “Now please explain the cleansing. You talked about access points so I assume it won’t be so simple.” He had to know the full details of the plan going forward, that way nothing caught him off guard in the future.

He needed to be prepared.

Vincent let out a small sigh and adjusted his glasses, “The cleansing ritual of a hive that size is one of the most complex things a mage can do. Tell me this boss, how much do you truly know about mana?”

Norman felt confused by the question. From what Emma had explained Mana was the life energy around them, each having its own special feel. There was the natural occurring mana then there was the manmade dark mana, the two unable to mix.

Was it even more complex than what he had assumed?

“All I know is the two mana types, their origins and how each has a different feel.” Norman answered honestly and seeing the confirmation flicker through Vincent’s eyes he knew there was even more to the world than what he had assumed.

The mage let out a deep sigh, “Alright then I do need to explain. Each living thing has their own ‘signature’ because no two things are truly the same. There will always be variations. Although, mana is also in tune with its source. Just because the vessel died doesn’t mean the lingering mana is void of any memory.” Norman could feel his throat go dry at the words.

While he had more questions on theoretical situations he already knew the meaning behind them. “So, you mean when Emma heard Conny…”

Vincent nodded, eyes hard as he crossed his arms, “The dark mana that lingers… they hold the memories and consciousness of those who died. When Emma say’s she heard screams, she was hearing the regrets, the pain, the sorrow and agony of all of those inside. They still linger, trapped within the confines of the hive.”

Norman remained silent, bothered by the information, “After all, mana can’t just magically appear. How do you think dark mana is truly made?  _ Dark mana originally is the light mana of those who met a horrid end.” _

__

Emma had been kind with her explanations,  _ far too kind _ . While she had given both Norman and Ray the basics to understand in the end yet had hidden enough for them to not know the true horrors of dark mana’s existence.

Vincent sighed and stood up, walking to one of the bookshelves on the side as he continued his lecture, “Within the hive there are places where dark mana will cower together and areas most will avoid. While the overall place is reeking of the aura there must be at least one small spot where we could use that as an access point. That is what we truly need to find.”

Now finding his voice Norman spoke up, “How do you find such an access point?”

“A simple test really. You take your basic crystal and toss them out. If they break, there’s no access point. But if one area has a lower dark mana level it will remain intact. That would be our access point.” Now turning back to Norman Vincent stood his ground, “Although I feel I’ve explained enough. This is mage territory and while I understand your curiosity and concern you also need to trust your partners. With that said do I have your approval?”

Norman already knew his answer. Even though his feelings said one thing logically having Ray there would be an incredible asset to the both of them, one that could be the difference between life and death between the two.

Resting his head on his hands he looked up towards Vincent, eyes hard as he spoke, “You have my approval, but I expect updates on the status of the charms, durability and expected day of investigation.” Seeing the man nod Norman continued, “Was there anything else you needed to ask of me?”

Seeing the man advert his eyes he knew there was more, but, for Vincent to look away of all things raised alarm bells. “Pardon for the intrusion of personal matters… but when did you and the mage develop a romantic relationship?”

Norman could feel his eyes widen, a deep blush blooming onto his face, “I personally feel its rather early on for one to take place, but if it makes you both happy then I-“

Even though Vincent had hardly spoke Norman’s heart couldn’t take it anymore, “No Vincent its nothing like that!” He shouted, his embarrassment evident as he looked down, now unsure on how to progress.

Why would he even think that way?!

Taking in a deep breath Norman looked back up, gathering his composure as he cleared this throat, “Emma and I are not romantically involved.”

Never had Norman seen Vincent with a shocked expression on his face, eyes wide as he processed the information, “Ah is that so? I apologize for my misinterpretation then.”

Now curious Norman progressed the conversation, “Why would you think that?” he asked, ignoring the way his heart thundered in his chest.

Vincent’s eyes flicked towards his chest, causing Norman to look down and right at the ruby charm Emma had given him a few days ago, “Rubies are a hard gem to truly enchant, taking anywhere from months to years to get one down and even then, they need regular maintenance. Culturally this represents love to a mage. Usually one will make a special piece of jewelry or a charm with one imbedded, only giving it to someone they plan on spending the rest of their days with. With the metal designs around the charm its obvious she’s put years of work into it and with how bright it glows she’s made sure to nurture it every day. So, to see you have the charm that’s where my mind went to.”

Hearing Vincent’s answer did not help with his heart at all.

If anything, Norman was scared about having a heart attack at this rate.

“A-ah I see, thank you for explaining Vincent. I can understand now why you would think that way.” He said, now looking to the side at the bookshelf that had suddenly become  _ very interesting _ to look at.

The air was awkward, Vincent clearing his throat before he spoke, “Well with that I’ll leave. I expect you’ll tell Emma of the updates tonight and I’ll explain more to her tomorrow.” With that said he made his exit, the soft sound of the door closing indicating he had left the room.

Norman took in a deep breath as he relaxed, thankful he now had the room to himself to process everything that had just happened.

Not only was there a lot of information thrown his way but he was now embarrassed too.

Looking down at the charm Norman sighed, leaning back into his chair as he gently touched it, a small smile growing on his face. For some reason, knowing the meaning behind it and knowing even then Emma gave it to him sent his heart fluttering.

Why? Norman for once wasn’t sure why, but the thought made him happy.

While the charm had meant a lot to him before it now meant a little more.

Eyes flickering back to the paperwork on his desk Norman groaned, sitting up and reaching for the quill to continue the budget he had been working on before Vincent had come in to talk. While his stomach still churned from the information he had learned he also knew not to neglect his duties.

Now, he just had to prepare to tell Ray the news for when he returned. 


	18. Increased Awareness

It was hard to make Ray lose his temper. Sure, he would bicker with Emma and snap here and there but that wasn’t anger. In fact, he considered himself a pretty calm guy. Even in the blazing summer heat and working on the restoration of the buildings he didn’t snap once at his architects. Hell, he even worked side by side with them in restoring the place.

Now standing before Norman he could feel the sliver of patience he did have break under his words.

Norman had gone and made a decision for him, about him,  _ without even talking to him. _

__

“So, you’re telling me you already told the Royal Mage that I will be joining them in the next investigation?” He asked, his voice steadier and lower than normal, which showed just how furious he felt inside. Usually when talking Ray at least had a tired undertone to his words, but these were sharp, laced with the venom that was his pent up emotions.

He hoped they pierced Norman, to show him just how wrong the action was.

“Ray let me ask this, what would’ve your decision been?” Norman asked, his elbows resting on the desk as he brought his hands up, fingers slowly intertwining, “We both know over the last month that Emma has found her place with us. I also know for a fact how much it bothered you seeing her in the infirmary that day.”

“That’s not the point Norman.” Ray snapped, not appreciating him bringing that information up to use against him. Yes, seeing Emma shaking and crying in the bed had killed him inside. Sure, the idiot could be annoying, but she had somehow found a way into his heart. It was rare for people to fire insults back at him, to show no fear in butting heads and showing the world just what they could do. 

To see someone so strong, so caring be torn down to such a state had done a number on his own emotions, so of course he would have gone along.

But like he said, that wasn’t the point.

“What’s wrong is you went ahead and did this without talking to me. We’re supposed to be a team and make our own decisions yet here you are making them for me instead.” Ray said, now a bit of heat in his voice as he walked over and slammed a hand down onto Norman’s desk. As the seconds passed Ray could feel his emotions slowly spiral out of control, but he made sure to keep them inside. 

If there was one thing this job has taught him it's how to put mind over matter. Sure, he  _ could _ let it all out. He could show Norman just how frustrated he felt inside but instead he took the time to remain silent, to collect himself before continuing, “You told me when you first came to me we were all on equal ground, but this proves otherwise. So what is it Norman, are we equals?” Ray didn’t mean for his words to be so hostile, but the action really had hurt him inside. He trusted Norman and respected the other, so to be treated like this in return was essentially a slap in the face.

Norman let out a small sigh, leaning back into his chair and crossing his arms, “I’m sorry Ray, I figured this would be okay, to help things progress along. Nothing I say now can undo what has been done, but I promise to be more considerate in the future.”

Ray could feel his eye twitch at the words. Even now Norman spoke with such a formality.

_ It pissed him off. _

There was nothing emotional about it, nothing personal. Norman was treating this as if it was an issue on paper and not between two people. Taking in a deep breath Ray straightened out, “I need to take a breather. Let me say this Norman, don’t treat us just on a professional level. We deserve more than that.” His voice expressed the pain he felt inside, although before Norman could reply Ray turned around, not wanting to hear anything else.

Just in spite of Norman Ray didn’t even close the door behind him, making it sure to leave it nice and wide for the world to look into his office. For some reason the action helped with the feelings inside, his lips slightly twitching upward as he walked down the hallway.

Well that was by far the worst evening check in they had yet.

Ray had little time to think and process about what had happened, the sound of footsteps catching his attention. Glancing up he saw Emma walk down the hallway and in the moment he couldn’t help but feel some relief seeing her now up and moving around. Since she was out here she must have gotten released, but the main question was  _ was she okay _ ? Opening his mouth to speak no words came out, forest green eyes connecting with his own, the look in them taking whatever voice he had.

While it was obvious she had cried a little while ago the expression in her eyes was  _ sharp,  _ an overwhelming emotion of determination flashing through them as they stared at each other. Before Ray could speak Emma approached him, her pace quick as she reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, effectively dragging him backwards.

Ray let out a noise of shock as he looked back at her all the while trying to maintain his balance and not fall, “Emma what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” He shouted, his anger from earlier not helping the situation.

“Spar, we’re going to spar.” Emma said, her voice stating it as if it was more obvious than anything she ever had to explain. Ray’s eye twitched in irritation, especially seeing them walk by Normans office, his eyes making eye contact with the others briefly before being dragged past.

Of course, karma had to come and bite him in the ass. Here he felt all cocky leaving the door open but as a result Norman just got to witness Emma effectively pull him down the hallway.

First though he needed answers from Emma.

Breaking her grip he quickly spun around, his eyes flashing with a multitude of emotions as he spoke, “Spar?! Can you even fight without your staff? You mages are known for being weak without your magic to rely on.” The words came out harsher than he had intended, but then again, he didn’t appreciate being told what to do  _ and _ get dragged down the hallway.

It seemed the words didn’t affect Emma in the slightest and with no hesitation she snapped back, “I’m not your normal mage,  _ so fight me you pansy _ .”

_ That’s it. _

Ray was already fired up from Norman earlier, but those words were the last straw. Grabbing her hand he quickly lead the way towards the training room, “Oh it's on now, you’re going to regret talking so high and mighty.” Ray growled out and it wasn’t long before the two arrived. Walking inside the middle of the room was empty, benches lining the sides while different displays of various weapons lined the walls. Normally there would be people fighting and training inside but since it was closer to the evening everyone had completed their training for the day leaving it for them to use.

“While there’s weapons available I say we stick to hand-to-hand combat. No magic, no tricks, just strength.” As he spoke Ray removed the top layers of his uniform, the symbols indicating his status falling to the floor until he remained in a pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt. He couldn’t deny taking the layers off felt amazing, cool air now rushing through the thin fabric, helping him cool down. While he had been inside for a while now those clothes were good at holding in heat and since it was summer it just made it all the worse. 

Normally he would take the time to focus on the feeling but in the moment his attention was on preparing for the fight. He had years of training when it came to hand to hand combat, but one rule was to never underestimate your opponent,  _ especially  _ if they were confident.

Knowing that Emma of all people felt confident with the rules stated was enough of an indication to keep his guard up. “Sounds good to me.” Emma said as she removed the top layer of her outfit, her vest and tie now showing. Ray never realized under the billowing cloth how intricate her outfit really was. Heck, on her side she even had  _ a book.  _ Ray watched as she casually unbuckled the straps that held it in place, setting the book to the side.

With how gently she set it down Ray assumed it was her spell book, yet he never saw her use it…  _ why _ ?

Ray wanted to ask, but the moment didn’t feel right. He made sure to take a mental note and ask her later.

It didn’t take long for Emma to get ready, now standing before Ray in her own undershirt and shorts, not having bothered to take off her stockings or shoes she stood before him with a look of determination, “First person to be knocked out or tap out loses, sound good?” She asked, to which Ray gave a curt nod.

He was now in the zone, the area around him fading out and all that stood before him was his opponent. Taking in a deep breath he could feel the anger that was once bursting within his chest recede, a familiar calm now taking its course.

Whether it was a minute or a few seconds Ray didn’t know, but seeing Emma dash forward he knew the fight had now begun. He didn’t expect her to be so fast, but he was prepared. Bringing his fists up close to his chest Ray observed her footsteps and as she got closer he noticed when her right foot came down it began to turn, indicating she would soon go for a punch.

As Emma’s fist flew forward Ray's arm moved to the side, effectively blocking the attack and knocking her off course. Seeing her stomach left open he went for a punch of his own when he noticed her body follow the direction of her fist, effectively making her way behind him.

_ ‘That fox, she tricked me with an attempt when in reality she wanted to get behind me. _ ’ Ray thought, quickly turning around but was met with a kick to his side.

In his earlier days such a kick would have taken his breath away, but over the years he had built up a good tolerance to pain. Since he didn’t flinch in the moment he could see a perfect opportunity to strike, Emma currently still on one leg as she went through the kick movement.

_ Perfect. _

Ray knelt down, kicking out his own leg and pushing out Emma’s sole balance out from underneath her. For a moment he assumed victory was his, but instead he witnessed her catch the fall with her hand, effectively doing a cartwheel and was now back up on her feet and ready to continue the fight.

“You have got to be kidding me. You’re a  _ mage _ , where in the hell did you learn all this stuff?” Ray snapped as he stood back up.

Emma smirked, going in for another attack, “I lived in a poor Orphanage near the outskirts of the kingdom, you think I didn’t defend my siblings when needed?” She retorted, throwing a punch which he blocked, “Plus my mentor Yugo is crazy. He made sure I got extra training.”

Ray couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, the two now locked in a dance of attack and defense, “Oh? Look at you getting special treatment.” He teased, ducking backward, as Emma’s foot barely missed his face.

“Nope! He used it as punishment since I could never keep my mouth shut.” Emma exclaimed cheerfully, jumping back to avoid the kick he did towards her.

Ray was so focused on the two of them that when he heard a shout he nearly lost all concentration, “Go Emma you got this!” Looking towards the source he saw Anna and Oliver standing near the entrance, Anna having been the one that shouted as she stared at the girl with admiration in her eyes.

Ray let out a playful huff as the two soon went into the next phase of their dance, “Looks like you’re getting a fanbase.” He teased, although with a misstep on his part Emma was able to land a punch on his stomach, his face wincing slightly in pain.

Taking a step back he saw her go for another hit, although he could tell this one was rushed. Her form had broken, too much forward momentum helped Ray decide his next move. Taking in a deep breath he reached out, grabbing her wrist and ducking down. It was like clockwork, Emma unable to stop herself as he was able to flip her over his shoulder and slammed her down onto the ground behind him.

Hearing the next voice his eye twitched, “Don’t give up Emma!” Glancing over he saw Norman there with the most childish expression he had seen, eyes sparkling as he stared out at the two of them.

“Hey don’t pick favorites asshole!” Ray yelled out, his attention now on Norman.

Ray watched as Norman let out a small laugh, a gentle smile now gracing his features, “You got this Ray.” He said, voice softer and showing more emotion than before.

Which was a nice change.

“ _ Thank you _ -“ Although Ray couldn’t finish his sentence, eyes wide as the air rushed around him and he soon found himself lying on the ground. Ray had broken the top rule in battle;  _ never take your attention off of the enemy. _

__

Hearing laughter he looked over to the side, his eyes still wide with shock as he took in Emma laughing. She was still on the ground herself, hands on her stomach as her sweet laughter filled the air, small tears beading up in the corners of her eyes as she took in deep breaths to try and calm down, “After all that, to be taken down like this and with that look on your face was priceless!” She exclaimed, another fit of laughter leaving her.

Ray blinked, processing everything before a small smile graced his own features, a few chuckles leaving him as he ran a hand through his hair, “I guess you’re right, it is rather funny now that I think about it.” He said and seeing movement from the corner of his eye he looked up towards the source.

Norman stood before the two of them, amusement flickering in his eyes as a small laugh escaped his lips, offering a hand to each of them, “You know, after our fight I must say to see you get dragged down the hallway and get taken down in such a way is very amusing.” Norman confessed, Ray smirking in response and grabbed his hand.

With the two of them off the floor Ray turned his attention to Emma, now feeling a lot calmer than before, “Thank you Emma, I needed that.” He said, hoping she knew that he was being genuine and not teasing this time.

“Of course, I needed it too Ray, so to see you storming down the hallway like a toddler I just had to-“ Before she could finish Ray brought his fist down onto her head, effectively silencing her.

“Emma, we still need to do our nightly check in.” Norman said, catching Emma’s attention. It was understandable for Norman to bring that up. No matter the fun or the moments they shared in the end they were all here for the sole purpose of running the kingdom. They had a system that needed to be followed, the night check ins being one thing they can't miss. Giving Norman a quick nod Emma turned her attention back to Ray. Taking a couple steps forward she held her hand out, a gentle smile gracing her features.

Ray looked down at her hand confused and as if Emma knew his feelings she spoke, “In the end we did technically draw, but I wanted to say good match.”

It took a moment for him to process exactly what she meant, but once he did Ray reached out and held her hand in his, giving it a firm shake, “Indeed it was a good match, I look forward to fighting you again Emma.” He said, letting go and watching as she ran over to go put on her stuff.

Norman stood beside him, arms crossed and staring towards Emma with a fond look in his eyes, “So are you still mad at me?” He asked, effectively earning him a punch in the shoulder.

Seeing him wince and grab at the spot Ray crossed his own arms, a wide smirk on his face as he spoke, “Nah, I think we’re good now, as long as you learned.”

It wasn’t long until Emma ran over, eyes wide and bright as she looked towards Norman, “Well shall we go perform the check in then?” She asked and seeing a nod of confirmation Emma turned towards Ray, “We’ll talk again soon right?” 

Ray rolled his eyes, “Of course, I mean we have to see each other so we’ll be talking alright.” He said, not revealing anything Norman had told him ahead of time. He wasn’t sure if Emma knew of the plans and left the task to Norman, knowing the distribution of information was part of his role, which Ray wasn’t one to interfere. 

Content with his answer Emma nodded, “I’ll hold you to that then!” She said cheerfully, Norman now walking by and leading her towards the exit. He watched as Emma talked to Anna and Oliver for a bit before leaving the training room, the two following her out. 

He had never gotten too close with Anna and Oliver, the two part of their discussions in the beginning but after that he hadn’t made an effort to hold any sort of conversation. Then again, whenever Ray had any free time he was usually in the library reading away or in here training. 

With the role ahead of him he couldn’t afford time of leisure. 

A small sigh left him as he walked over and grabbed his belongings, taking in the silence of the training room. 

Deciding to do something he hadn’t done in a long time Ray walked over and grabbed a wooden pole, going to the entrance of the training room he shoved the pole in between the handles of the door, making it so no one could walk inside. 

Ray walked to the center of the room, sitting down on the floor and crossing his legs he gently set his hands within his lap, letting his eyes flutter close as he took in a deep breath. 

For the first time in a long time, Ray took a moment to enjoy the silence and meditate. There was something about the training room, maybe it was spending so many years in here but it just called out to him, a place to relax,  _ a place to be safe.  _

Not wanting to take this moment for granted he found his mind slowly slipping from him, soon lost into the feeling of meditation. 

\--

Emma didn’t know why she picked a fight with Ray, but one thing she wouldn’t deny was how much it helped the both of them. Although, at the same time it concerned Emma. When she had walked down the hallway she could sense his pain and anger within his mana like usual, but this time it was more  _ intense _ . In the past she had felt emotions within mana but was able to keep herself distant, yet this time the emotions were so overpowering that in the end it influenced her as well..

Even now as she walked behind Norman Emma could feel how conflicted he was inside. She could sense his even more than Rays, feeling embarrassment, irritation, sadness along with other emotions. Emma had to take in a deep breath to gather herself, part of her mind racing in fear while the other tried to figure out  _ why  _ this was happening. 

Was it because of the blight?

None of the textbooks nor accounts had explained a spike in mana awareness as a side effect for the recovery stages, which meant it was caused by something else. 

What exactly? Emma wasn’t sure..

Falling back on old instincts Emma took in the feeling of the mana around her to soothe the worries that plagued her mind, letting its nurturing touch course through her. It wasn’t long until they arrived at Norman’s office, Emma following him inside. 

“We have quite a bit to talk about, so I would make yourself comfortable.” Norman said, walking over to his desk and taking a seat. There was a slight curtness to his tone, which Emma wondered if it was caused by the same reason that made Ray so upset. 

Deciding to just comply Emma walked to the chair that sat across from his desk and taking a seat Norman began to talk. “Vincent stopped by today to talk about future plans of the investigation when it comes to the blood hive. We’ve decided that Ray will accompany you two next time in order to provide more insight and protection against the traps that may be inside. Vincent will explain more to you tomorrow.” 

Emma took in the information and while she knew it was the best route logically part of her couldn’t help but worry for the other. A blood hive was a dangerous place, so if something were to happen to him while they were in there Emma wondered if she would ever be able to forgive herself. While she felt these worries come to light in the end Emma decided she would put her trust into not only Ray, but Norman and Vincent as well. 

If all of them agreed then Emma would go with the plan. “Understood, what else needed to be talked about?” She asked curiously, knowing Norman had more to say. Feeling his mana spike with a sense of dread and pain Emma could feel a knot form in her stomach, the feeling weighing her down. It felt like a punch, definitely something she wasn’t used to. 

Hiding her discomfort Emma watched as Norman took in a deep breath, conflicting feelings flickering through his eyes before he finally spoke, “...Vincent told me about the origins of dark mana… may I ask why you didn’t explain earlier on?” 

Emma could feel her heart clench at the question and paired with her ability to now connect to his emotions it was obvious Norman was hurt that she didn’t tell him. In the past if Emma just saw his facial expression she would have assumed it was on the lighter side, but in the moment she knew just how deeply it bothered him. “I didn’t think it was needed… I’m sorry Norman.” She said, the tone of her voice expressing that the apology was genuine. 

Norman gave a small nod, crossing his arms as a sigh escaped his lips, “I understand, there must be a lot to know out there considering mages go through school for a decade at least to achieve official status. All I ask is to let me in more okay? I want to understand these things with you.” As he spoke the mana around him changed, what was once full of dread and pain was now filled with… yearning? Emma wasn’t sure, part of her mind feeling overwhelmed from feeling to this degree. The other focused on his words and while she knew the context was completely innocent Emma couldn’t help but feel a small blush tint her cheeks. 

Part of Emma blamed mage culture, knowing that due to being more reserved even the simplest of phrases could be seen as something more than what it really was. “Okay Norman, I’ll keep that in mind.” She said, her eyes flickering towards the ruby charm that was pinned onto his chest. It never failed to make her heart skip a beat seeing him wear the piece. Although, she couldn’t deny how much it meant to her seeing him wear it. Ever since she had given it to him there hadn’t been a day where it wasn’t pinned to his uniform. 

“Mind if I start the maintenance on the charm? Its light is looking slightly duller, so I want to be sure to put in a good amount tonight.” Emma asked, watching as a blush grew on Norman’s face. While their first time filling the charm was awkward it had soon become normal for them, so to see him react in such a way had Emma curious. Not only that at the mention of the charm she could feel his mana react, the emotions now making her feel slightly embarrassed. 

Clearing his throat Norman nodded, “Yes, go right ahead. In the meantime we can continue the conversation.” With the confirmation Emma stood up, walking around the desk she leaned back, letting herself lean on the edge of the desk as she reached out, letting her fingers brush up against the gem. Feeling Norman’s own mana intertwined with the charm never failed to make her heart flutter. 

Although today it was different, while before his mana was somewhat weak within the jewel in the moment there was such an intensity it almost took her breath away. Before she knew he cherished it the amount of his mana in there indicated he now had deeper emotions for the piece. 

Just what could have changed that? Not only that was it feeling more intense due to her being oversensitive right now? 

Pushing her questions to the side Emma took in a deep breath, focusing on the mana around her as she letting its soothing touch flow from her and into the charm. While usually it required full concentration Emma had done this enough times to where she could hold some conversation while performing the task. 

So, she decided to follow her curiosities. Something inside her told her Vincent had something to do with the bond increase and one to never deny her instincts she decided to phrase her question around the mage, “So Norman, what else did Vincent talk about?” She asked, curiosity evident in her voice as she glanced down towards his face. 

Emma noticed the way his eyes darted to the side, a nervous laugh escaping his lips, “I can’t hide things from you can I Emma?” He joked, causing Emma to let out a small laugh of her own. “But to answer your question he may have told me what rubies mean for mages… and your original intentions with the charm.”

_ Ah. _

That explained it. 

Emma could feel a deep blush bloom onto her face hearing the words, her connection with the charm faltering for just a moment before she gathered her composure to continue the maintenance, “Oh is that so?” She asked, another small laugh escaping her own lips as she turned her attention and focused on the charm, wanting to hide her embarrassment. 

In the end she asked and an answer she received. 

The air was silent between them for a moment, the atmosphere tense. A lot of the fault was on Emma, lost in the confusion of the new sensation of being able to sense someone's emotions so deeply when Norman broke the silence, “So, are you excited to go back to the orphanage soon?” Norman asked, causing Emma’s embarrassment to be replaced with confusion. 

Then it hit her. 

_ She had already been here for a month.  _

At first Emma couldn’t believe it, but thinking back sure enough she had been here for that long. Excitement flooded through her system and unable to hold back the smile on her face she nodded, “I’m very excited. I’ve been so busy I haven’t been able to keep in contact with everyone, so it’ll be nice to see them” She said, her body relaxing as her eyes shone with a sense of fondness. To see Phil, Sherry and all the other children at the orphanage would help give her the boost needed to progress with her work. 

After all, they were her sole motivation for going to the academy in the first place. She did all of this for them, to give them a better life,  _ a happier life.  _

Yet, there were a couple other people she needed to visit as well. 

When Emma first arrived she promised Gilda through a reflection that she would come visit within the next few months, but seeing how the first month had gone and knowing it would only get busier from here now would be the perfect opportunity to make a trip to the academy. 

Plus, if she waited any longer Emma knew Yugo would make her regret not keeping in contact. 

Content with the mana level inside the charm Emma pulled her hand away, a gentle exhale leaving her as she felt turned her full attention to Norman, “Hey Norman… do you mind if I take an extra day to visit the academy?” She knew it was a lot to ask for. Already he was sending the orphanage supplies and letting her go visit for a few days each month, but, Emma didn’t want to take any of those days away from the children. 

So this one time she would be selfish. 

Norman let out a small hum, leaning back in his chair as his eyes shut. It looked as if he was in deep thought, causing her nerves to flare. Even with her oversensitivity she couldn’t tell just what he was feeling to know his answer, which added to the suspense. Seeing his eyes open and glance over at her with a hint of mischief she soon knew he already had his answer. 

He just did that to mess with her. 

“Of course you can Emma. All I ask if you stick with the rules. I still want an evening check in via reflection.” He said, his voice laced with amusement. Emma gave him a playful push on his shoulder as she stood, a yawn escaping her lips as she stretched. 

Even though she had a couple days of laying in bed Emma felt exhausted. She knew her body would need time to fully recover from the blight she had experienced but it was still such a foreign feeling for her. She had hoped to do her dance as a way to sooth the mind and heart, but with how long the meeting went she found no energy to do so.

The exhaustion caused by blight was a different type, not the same as those caused by overwork or depletion of her personal mana. It felt deeper than that, as if it coursed through her veins, going down to the very core of her being. Did everyone feel like this afterward? Or was it due to her element? 

Maybe she would ask Ray later, knowing that he had obtained blight when they first discovered the blood hive. 

“Was there anything else we needed to talk about?” Emma asked, wanting to be sure the check in was concluded before leaving the office. 

Norman smiled and shook his head, “Nothing that I can think of, you’re good to go Emma.” Hearing those words she couldn’t help but feel a small amount of relief wash though her system. While she loved talking and spending time with Norman she not only needed to rest but to sort through personal matters. 

“Thank you Norman, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Emma said gently, walking away from the desk and soon left the room. 

As the door closed behind her Emma looked down at the ground, her face now showing the conflicting emotions she felt inside. So much was happening, it was kind of overwhelming. Conny… the hive… her mana awareness was now hyperactive which caused her to just, not be herself tonight. 

With one thing after another Emma felt more lost than ever. 

Maybe she would express her concerns to Yugo when she saw him next. 

Taking in a deep breath Emma turned and walked down the hallway, holding her head high as she mentally reassured herself to stay strong. About half way down the hallway her footsteps slowly stopped, her gaze going out the window and towards the sky,  _ her sky.  _ It was a starry night tonight, the moon nowhere to be seen. 

Emma knew the science behind it, yet, part of her always felt it was the moons own way of resting. She remembered thinking that it would leave to go to sleep when she was younger. Mama would try to explain to her that it was just the way its orbit worked, but she had been adamant that it had gotten tired and left to go to sleep. 

Even now she couldn’t get rid of those childish feelings, knowing that everything eventually needed to rest. Letting a small smile grace her features Emma whispered out, “Goodnight.” before continuing her walk down the hallway, heading to get some rest for herself. 


	19. It All Makes Sense Now

Vincent was someone who cherished his space. He knew the stigma that surrounded him inside the palace, how people considered him evasive, one to always hide in his lab and focus on his work. At first including Emma into his lab had taken a lot out of him, but his pursuit just to find out more about her is what helped him tolerate it.

Although after the first couple weeks he had grown accustomed to her company.

It was such an oddity, to watch a mage perform certain acts with no words. All mages knew that in order to get the mana to perform correctly one must give it the proper instructions to do so.

So, just how did the mana know what she wanted to do?

Vincent had a few reasons as to why, but other than that he was lost.

Although he would love to dwell more on the topic right now he had to focus. Not only was Emma in the room with him, but the soon to be strategist was with her. “So, first off I want to know what precautions are being taken for the hive and protection planned.” Ray said, leaning back onto the wall and crossing his arms.

Liking how he went directly to the point Vincent replied, “There will be two charms, one for warding off the dark mana and the other for defense against small physical attacks.” 

Hearing the words Ray let out a small sigh, “Figures as much, what about actual physical attacks? What protection will you wear then? Ways to protect those said charms?”

The questions leaving Ray’s lips were typical thinking from the average human. They seemed to always assume one could just wear defensive armor with the charms and call it good when in reality it was way more complex than that, “The metals of your armor affect mana flow and potency. There’s a reason why you don’t see mages walking around with much armor if any.” Vincent explained, his hand moving as he spoke, “The most we can wear is leather and even then, that can cause some conflict. We  _ could _ wear leather armor during the investigation but if something happened where you would need to rely on our magic the chances of survival are considerably lower.”

Ray listened intently, something Vincent valued in an individual. In his earlier days he had many conversations with knights, to which it would end with them not seeing the other perspective nor the bigger picture. Seeing the other consider their words helped reassure him that Norman had made a worthy choice for Zazie’s successor, “It’s a risk I’m willing to take if you both are. I have confidence in my abilities to spot and disarm traps, but if something were to happen while one is being disarmed I would much rather have you two protected.”

Vincent could understand his reasoning behind that, for were it not his shout last time Emma wouldn’t be standing with them here and now.

“In turn through you need to wear the same Ray.” Emma said, stepping into the conversation, “With the charms we’re making your normal attire would meddle with their efficiency. The charms will be able to tolerate leather, but the armor your troops wear is known to be absorbers due to the process they went through to make them and materials used.”

Emma had brought up a good point. There was a reason why certain metals were avoided when it came to making charms or involved with anything magic, to which iron was one that was greatly avoided. Even though Ray’s was not a full suit but rather pieces it would still meddle with the efficiency.

Ray let out another sigh but gave Emma a small nod, “That’s fine, If you guy’s are budging for me then I can budge for you. In the end those charms are what’s even letting us go into the hive. I don’t want another case of blight, that fucker hurt.”

Vincent wasn’t one for vulgar language, but he could understand its use in this case. He himself had gotten it once in his training days, to which it had indeed been a painful experience. “The charms will most likely take the rest of summer season to create, which means we have around three months to prepare. It’ll most likely be the beginning of fall that we will be able to conduct the investigation and depending on the results it may take us into winter or even spring before we can perform the cleansing.” Vincent explained, “Although I would like to wait until the annual ball before we perform the cleansing, but that will be a hurdle for when that time comes.”

Vincent watched confusion flicker through Emma’s eyes, the sight taking him back to when he had been in her shoes. He had heard from the Royal Mage before him that most mages have no knowledge when it comes to royal affairs. The chance of even becoming the Royal Mage were extremely slim and the dedication it takes to become trained and certified shadows any desire to learn on current affairs.

Plus, mages were not bound to loyalties such as others. One could visit a town and make a good amount performing miracles for those in need which just added to the reasons why one would pay no attention to such trivial things, “Near the end of fall there is a gathering of sorts in the form of a ball. Nobles, neighboring kingdoms and more will come attend the affair. We’re required to attend and the last thing we need is to show up after the cleansing and giving our kingdom a bad reputation.”

Cleansings were taxing, usually after a mage performs one they must isolate themselves within their element, sleeping for days on end as their body slowly heals from the experience. With the sheer size of the hive it would take a week at least for the two to recover. The last thing they needed was to show up looking worse than death himself.

“As I said though that is a hurdle for a later day. Emma from what I understand after this you’re leaving for a few days correct?” Vincent asked.

Emma smiled and gave an enthusiastic nod, “Yep! I’ll be gone for four days’ time, so we can start creating the charms when I return. It gives you time to research and work on whatever you were working on before all this happened and gives time for Ray to make some preparations as well. I feel you’ll need to talk to your team and let them know about being gone for a bit once a week for the check-ins.” Emma explained, making a very valid point. The three had decided beforehand that checking in once a week to give status updates was a good idea, but as she pointed out both Ray and himself had responsibilities that needed just as much attention.

“Sounds good to me, I think with that we have a proper plan laid out. As time goes on we can always make edits, add on and express any concerns or issues that may arise.” Ray said, pushing himself off the wall and walking towards the door, “Have a good trip Emma and thanks Vincent.” He said, making a small motion with is hand and soon left the lab.

Once the door closed Emma turned her attention to Vincent, “That worked out better than expected. Its nice that he listens and tries to understand. Both Norman and Ray seem to think outside the box when it comes to mages which is rather pleasant.” Emma said to which Vincent couldn’t deny it was rather pleasant.

Most people had such a narrow mindset, unable to take a step back and look at the overall picture, their focus on only one perspective. So to hold a conversation with someone who understands there’s a whole world based around mages helps the overall process, “Indeed it is, but with how excited you are and the fact that you’re still here I assume you have some things you wish to say.” Vincent said, noticing a shy smile spread on her face, a small laugh escaping her lips as she looked away.

“Was I that obvious?” She asked.

Vincent couldn’t lie, “Very. You’re an oddity, wearing your heart on your sleeve for all to see. Well, most of the time.” He said as he walked over to his workbench, working on sorting through his paperwork, “You have my permission to speak as you wish.”

Emma remained silent for a moment, to which Vincent could sense the mana around her become a little more erratic. She must be nervous, “First I want to say thank you, for cleansing me from blight. I know the tole it takes and you saved my life, so again thank you.” She said, causing a small turn of his lips.

What an odd mage indeed, to express her gratitude so openly.

“We always look out for each other, you know the common rule. As long as we’re on the same side of the battlefield one always looks out for their brethren. Now what else was there?” He asked, knowing that couldn’t have been it.

Again, silence, but this time he understood the reasoning once she spoke up, “When you first started, how much did your soul mark change?”

This was enough to stop Vincent from his movements, eyes wide as he looked up at her.

_ That was an extremely personal question. _

__

Taking in a deep breath Vincent cleared his throat, readjusting his glasses as he spoke, “It changed somewhat, but nothing major. The only thing that happened was it grew a little, maybe gained a little color but that was it. May I ask why you brought up such a topic?”

Emma looked to the side, fidgeting slightly, “Well, mines gotten a lot of color as of late, so I was just wondering. Hearing yours got some changes as well helps a lot.” She said, her embarrassment evident, “Well I’ll go get ready now, thank you Vincent!” She exclaimed, quickly rushing out of the lab.

Now alone Vincent let the amused smile grace his features as he turned towards his paperwork, although her question stirred up his curiosity even more than before.

Was hers just a change due to events, or was there something more?

\--

“Remember, I’ll pass small crystals full of mana through the reflection to fill up the charm, if the crystal breaks that means it used up all the mana which is good.” Emma explained as she stood before Norman, hand on the ruby charm, “We’ll do the calls at the same time as last month, including at the academy and-“ Before she could finish Norman placed a hand over hers, stopping her in mid-sentence.

A deep blush bloomed onto Emma’s face, her palm now flat against the charm and his chest, “I know Emma, its all okay. Same as last time and I’ll be sure to follow your instructions when it comes to the charm. With how precious it is I couldn’t let anything happen to it.” Norman said, causing her heart to race.

How he could say such things with a gentle smile on his face Emma didn’t know, but one thing she did know was how easily those words affected her, “Thank you Norman, I’ll trust you to it then.” She replied, a smile growing on her own face. Seeing a dusting on his cheeks Emma felt content, pulling her hand away and gathering her stuff, “I’ll talk with you tonight then okay?” She asked and getting a nod of confirmation from Norman she left his office.

Today she was feeling a lot better, after resting and getting up early in the morning she felt refreshed.

Even better, she had obtained something important.

_ Just before the sun rose Emma had gotten up and slipped on her shoes, rushing out towards the clearing she had visited the day before and seen the daisy.  _ **_She had to be there before the sun rose_ ** _. By the time she got there and kneeled down beside the flower the sun was already close to making its ascent. Taking in a deep breath she calmed her mind, turning her attention down to the flower and smiled, “I hope you were able to enjoy your time. I’m sorry I couldn’t find you sooner.” She whispered out, letting a hand reach out to brush up against one of its leaves. _

__

_ When Emma had conducted her spell she knew the first few rays of sunlight would hit the flower, which is why she had formed her enchantment to end with its light. Normally the spell would have worn off and the flower wilted once the excess mana had been used, but Emma didn’t want such a sad end for this flower. _

__

_ She wanted to give it the best ending as she could. _

__

_ So, Emma sat to the side, remaining beside the flower as she watched the sky slowly brighten. Once the first rays of light shone through the trees and landed on the daisy the flower began to crystalize, the crystals traveling up slowly. It sounded like someone was stepping on glass, the crunch and sounds of the of the crystals growing filling the air until the whole flower was encompassed. _

__

_ The crystals were a faint layer, a pale yellow as it maintained the shape of the flower that was living there moments prior. _

__

_ In the end, the daisy would forever be encompassed around the suns warm light _ .

Reaching out Emma had picked the piece, leaving the base to follow the flow of nature and time. Normally she would have left the whole plant there, but she had a special plan with this flower. So, it now rested peacefully within a padded box inside her room, hidden in a special location.

It would be important later on.

Standing within the courtyard Emma took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and taking just a moment to focus on the sun’s warmth, how it kissed her skin and filled the surrounding mana with energy. Opening her eyes she held her hand out, eyes glowing green as she spoke the familiar chant, “ _ The soft sound of waves, stars casting their light, spin around the constellation as they slowly come to life.” _ Eyes unfocused Emma could feel the familiar rush around her, the feelings enveloping her. It was always harder on the body to perform a transportation without her staff, but it was nothing compared to what she had been through recently.

Once Emma regained her focus she stood before the orphanage, staring out towards the building fondly.

Emma had no time to react, the front door slamming open and revealing a bright-eyed Phil, “Emma!” He exclaimed, running out to her and tackling her down into a hug. Emma took the fall, a laugh leaving her lips as she ruffled his hair, “You sent no letters this month so we were all worried! But I believed in you and have been looking out the window, waiting for you to return.” Emma could feel her chest get heavy from the words, knowing how that must have affected them.

“I’m sorry, but I’ll make it up to you guys these next few days okay?” She asked, noticing how his eyes seemed to shine with even more excitement, a firm nod coming from Phil before he got up and ran back into the house, shouting about her arrival.

Emma let out another small laugh, standing up and brushing off the dirt of her clothes. Today she wore a simple outfit, black pants with a white button up shirt and boots. Norman had told her last month taking her staff and mage outfit was prohibited and she still honored those words.

If it was for everyone’s safety Emma wouldn’t hesitate to leave those things at home.

It wasn’t long until the rest of the children came out, running up to her and giving her hugs as they shouted out to her. Although it didn’t take long for her to realize someone was missing.

_ Sadie wasn’t around. _

It seemed the kids caught onto her confusion, “Sadie got adopted!” Mark exclaimed, his eyes showing happiness but Emma could feel the sadness that resonated inside him, “A family showed interest and she got picked up last week!”

Emma couldn’t hide the shocked expression that came with those words, a feeling of guild growing inside her. If she had just taken the time to write a letter, she could have at least said goodbye, “Oh is that so?” She asked, putting on a smile and watching a few of the kids nod and shout replies to her, their words clashing and becoming meddled.

_ It was overwhelming, feeling all of their emotions. _

“Welcome home Emma.” Hearing the soothing voice Emma looked up to see Mama smiling at her, helping ease the sadness she felt from missing Sadie and the overwhelming emotions that had tried to consume her mind.

Picking up her suitcase and walking forward a gentle smile spread across Emma’s features, “Thank you Mama, its good to be back.” She said, giving the woman a tight hug before stepping inside. The kids around her laughed as they ran in, some hovering around while others left to go continue the activities they had been doing before Emma’s arrival.

Smiling fondly at them feeling a hand on her shoulder turned Emma’s attention away, emerald green meeting amethyst, “Let’s go have tea and catch up shall we?” Mama asked, her hand remaining on her shoulder for a couple more seconds before she slowly let go.

Emma couldn’t deny that sounded rather pleasant. Not only that she could understand the desire to just have a little one on one time to catch up. It was a hard task to sit down and talk while her siblings demanded to play, especially since Emma was one to never deny them of her attention. “That sounds lovely, thank you Mama!” She said, following her to her office.

It brought Emma back to last month, how when she first arrived Mama had taken her into the office to catch up on years of distance over a cup of tea. To know she stilled showed such interest over a short amount of time warmed Emma’s heart.

Walking inside the office she sat down, setting her brief case to the side as Mama prepared tea, “So what all’s happened this past month? We’ve been getting steady shipments of supplies from the capital, so things have been rather easy on our side.” She asked, although with the question in the air Emma became hesitant, noticing something about Mama she had never felt before.

While she smiled and seemed to hold a fondness the mana around her was guarded. Just what could keep her on edge in such a moment like this? It made Emma hesitant on what she could or  _ should  _ say.

“Things have been rather calm, just getting used to life in the capital and the responsibilities that come with it.” Emma said, holding back a lot of information on the events that had unfolded. There was just something about her mana that made Emma want to  _ hide  _ the information.

It seemed Mama caught onto this as she set up the tea leaves to steep, “Its rare for you not to rant and talk Emma,  _ did something happen _ ?” She asked, causing Emma’s heart to skip a beat.

She thought this oversensitivity with mana was only around those she had been recently close to, but so far there hasn’t been one person where she  _ hasn’t  _ felt their emotions.

_ It was unsettling. _

“Nothing happened Mama, but, I’ve been thinking… have you heard from Conny lately?” She asked, deciding to change the topic and hopefully get more information on just  _ when _ Conny died. Noticing how her mana and movements halted for just a moment before continuing a sinking feeling began to form in her stomach;  _ that was never a good sign _ .

“What do you mean Emma? Letter wise I haven’t received anything since she got adopted. I’m sure she’s enjoying life right now and we’ve just slipped from her mind.” Mama said, picking up the tray with the tea and placing it on the table between them.

Emma gave a small nod and noise of confirmation, looking down towards her hands as she processed Mama’s words. It was understandable, having been told the same thing before in the past when some of her siblings never sent any letters, but now Emma wondered if it was the truth.

Feeling Mama’s arms wrap around her in a hug Emma’s eyes widened, her breath hitching as Mama spoke, “Relax Emma, I don’t understand why you’re so tense right now but everything is okay.” She said, running a hand through her hair. While the words and motions seemed genuine her mana said otherwise. She could sense love there, but,  _ there was something else too, something much darker. _

__

“…okay Mama, I trust you.” Emma said, not wanting to believe in the feelings she was experiencing right now.

Emma just prayed that when she talked to Yugo this would be sorted out.

\--

Phil loved Emma.

It was as simple as that. Ever since he could remember he always looked up to the girl, how when she got pushed down she wouldn’t shed a tear and push right back. Emma would always check on them to see how they were doing and even when times got hard she would split her meal among those who she felt needed it more.

To Phil, she shone brighter than the sun. While he loved and looked out for all of his siblings Emma was by far the closest to him.

So, it had been hard when she left. He could still remember, tears forming in his eyes yet never falling as he gave her one final hug goodbye, how she looked down at him and asked, “take care of everyone for me will you?” Before being taken away. He could still remember watching the carriage go down the road, the tears falling then when he knew how long it would be before he would be able to hug her again.

_ He had to be strong, just like Emma. _

Even during the nights he cried when missing her the knowledge of having the reflections and that she would return when done at the academy helped him push through. So, finding out she wouldn’t be staying afterward had been a hard hit. After Emma had pulled him to the side and explained Phil knew her reasoning made sense. With this outcome she would be able to take care of them better, to give them a better life.

Yet, in the end he would rather want to have Emma around instead. Objects and comfort couldn’t replace people.

But knowing he couldn’t change her mind Phil now wanted to know more about the life she lived, know more about the place that keeps her away from here, the place she chose. He wouldn’t deny the supplies being sent helped everyone tremendously. Never did they have to portion out the food for each kid nor worry if they could get medicine when one was sick.

But… every day he missed Emma.

So, when they had tucked in Sherry for the night and walked out into hallway Phil spoke up, “Ne Emma… can I be with you when you do the reflection tonight? I want to spend more time with you.” He said, holding the book he had been reading throughout the day close to his chest.

Emma looked down at him with a gentle smile, her hand going to ruffle his hair, “Of course!” Her hand froze for a moment, eyes staring at him before she spoke, “You’ve really grown, I remember when you used to hug my waist and here you are almost as tall as me.”

Now that she pointed it out, Phil  _ was _ almost her height. She still looked down at him but barely. It wouldn’t be long before he was taller than her, “Thank you Emma, but no matter how tall I get you’ll always be the big sister!” Phil said, his heart full of warmth when Emma beamed at him.

“Come on, lets head out there then. Norman’s most likely waiting for us.” Emma said, taking the lead. Phil followed close behind her, his eyes focused on her. Even now she still stood tall and proud, her confidence filling the air around her.

Phil hoped to be just like her someday.

It wasn’t long until they were outside, Emma soon turning her attention to him, “Remember what I taught you? Can you still feel the mana around you?”

Phil nodded, eyes flashing with excitement, “Of course! Its faint, but, there’s times where I close my eyes and focus on it.” He said, knowing those moments helped him feel closer to her.

Emma smiled, “I’m glad. Norman has a curiosity with mana just like you do, so I’m sure at the check in you two can connect that way.” She said, walking towards the pond. While Emma had taught him how to be mana aware that as the most he could do, never training further before the age of twelve. While he found it fascinating, the world of magic just wasn’t for him.

He wanted to learn, to find out all this world had to offer. He wanted to help the orphanage just as Emma helped them but in his  _ own _ way.

Remembering the routine Phil got on his knees, looking out onto the pond. He couldn’t deny the excitement he felt on being this side of the reflection with Emma. He had never seen one get initiated, always waiting here at the time she specified in her letter to which she would make the connection.

Eyes on Emma Phil watched as she picked up a loose leaf that had fallen off of the tree from above, how she brought it up to her mouth and let her eyes flutter shut. Blowing onto the leaf it began to glow, the green shining as it fell from her hands and fluttered down towards the water.

Once it hit the water a small drop noise filled the air, the ripple from the leaf traveling across the water. As the ripple expanded soon an image filled the water and on the edge there stood who he assumed to be Norman. All Phil could see was from the waist up, but every time he saw a reflection the name of the spell would make so much sense to him, since in the end the reflection of the person talking was as if you were looking within a mirror. If the image filled the entire pond it would make the conversation rather awkward, although the thought made him laugh.

“Hey Emma” The man said, staring towards Emma with such a fondness in his eyes it took Phil by surprise.

“Hey Norman! I’m here to do my nightly check in, I brought someone along with me tonight since he showed interest.” Emma said, looking towards Phil and motioning for him to get closer to her.

Following her instructions Phil scooted close and while he felt nervous on the inside he showed his trademark smile on the outside, “Hello!” Phil said cheerfully.

Emma let out a small laugh and reached out to pat his head, “Norman this is Phil and Phil this is Norman.” She explained, her hand ruffling his hair as Phil waved. He could see amusement flicker through Norman’s eyes.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Phil.” Norman said, giving him a small bow of his head. Phil returned the motion, uttering a likewise as Emma began her check in.

From there a lot of things happened. Phil listened intently as she explained to Norman how the morning meeting had gone and how the rest of her day unfolded to the plans she had for tomorrow. Phil couldn’t help but look at her in awe, taking in how she spoke so effortlessly. Not only that, Phil also noticed the fondness that glimmered in Emma’s eyes as she stared at the man on the other side of the reflection.

It was obvious to him they both had special feelings for each other. One that was different for the feelings he had towards Emma.

Phil was so focused on her he was shocked when she turned the attention onto him, pointing out that he was mana aware. The way Norman’s eyes lit up and leaned forward took Phil back, making him feel nervous but he didn’t show it. A lot of questions were thrown his way, how things felt different for him compared to Emma and even turned to more political and geological topics. It was obvious to Phil that Norman was shocked with how much he knew, but what really caught Phil’s attention was the charm on his chest.

_ That was Emma’s precious charm. _

He had remembered throughout the years how she claimed to have finally found ‘the perfect ruby’ and from there held it close to her chest every night, pouring as much mana in as she could in order to set the enchantment. Emma would explain her struggles during the reflections and her letters, how somedays she would put in too much mana and cause exhaustion, to which her mentor Yugo would give her an earful.

He even remembered the day she finally got it to maintain its glow, proudly showing it that night in a reflection they had planned days beforehand. Working hard she got some pure silver to create the intricate design around it, claiming that she wanted it to have a lovely decoration since someday ‘someone special would call it their own’.

Watching Emma pull out some crystals confirmed his suspicions, “You guys had a lot to talk about, but I need to perform maintenance on the charm and get Phil to bed. Norman you also need to go to bed since you have your own duties to attend tomorrow.” Emma scolded, although her tone showed the fondness she felt in the moment.

Closing her eyes Emma took in a steady breath and Phil watched as a white glow began to illuminate through the little cracks and crevices in her hold. It always amazed him to watch her perform, the mana around her seemed to caress her body in ways it did no one else, like a mother embracing and helping their young.

It was as if the mana had a mind of its own, noticing how it was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

Soon Emma opened her eyes, a gentle smile gracing her features as she gently set the crystals in the water, watching as they slowly sank down.

How the reflection was able to let small things pass through to the other side beat him, but it was still a fascinating experience to see the crystals appear in Norman’s own hands, his own eyes showing similar emotions Phil himself was experiencing.

Phil watched as Norman held up each crystal to the charm, noting how they lost their light as the seconds passed before shattering within his hold, the pieces so small they seemed to blow away and fade from sight. Based on the breeze and starry night reflection behind Norman Phil assumed he was outside somewhere and watching another crystal break and get blown away confirmed his suspicions.

It wasn’t long until the last crystal met the same fate as the others, the ashes from its form blowing away as the ruby shone brightly. “Thank you Emma, with that said I think our check in is complete.” Norman said as his attention turned to Phil, “And thank you for such a lovely conversation Phil, it was nice to meet you. I hope we can have another conversation soon.” He said, making Phil smile even wider.

“It was nice to meet you too Norman!” He exclaimed, making Emma laugh at his reaction.

“Take care Norman, I’ll contact you in the morning.” She said, and with a small wave the reflection disconnected, the reflection now gone and showing the moon high in the sky. Standing up Phil could feel just how tired he was, a yawn leaving his lips as he stretched.

Although staying up had been worth it, after meeting Norman Phil felt more comfortable with Emma being gone from the house. “Well Phil shall we get some sleep?” Emma said, to which he nodded happily and walked back towards the orphanage with her.

After all, how could he not feel comfortable when Norman obviously loved her just as much as he did?

\--

Norman sighed as he walked into his room, shutting the door behind him and looking around.

_ It was dark. _

He had come back from outside, having done the reflection in one of the bird baths on the outskirts of the palace. The fountain in the courtyard made the water too unstable, so he had to use what was available. Although out there the moon had shone down, illuminating the area. In here? All he had was the light coming in from the window.

Eyes flickering to the petals on his desk Norman smiled, walking towards his chair and removing his cloak. Just the sight of them made him smile. Taking his time he carefully took off the charm, placing it next to the petals as he did every night. There was something about having the two side by side that felt right, most likely since they both came from Emma.

Letting out a small sigh he took off the remainder of his clothes, putting on a simple black pair of pants and a short sleeve shirt. The nightly check in tonight had gone rather well and he couldn’t deny seeing Emma so excited with one of her siblings was a heart warming moment.

Plus the child seemed to have potential to be an excellent scholar, if given the opportunity. He wouldn’t mind having such a bright child be one of the few who remained within the palace, one to try and help further the knowledge and technology they have. Right now there was a huge focus on gathering any sort of information possible and the three of them could only do so much in their respected fields.

Which is where the nobles and scholars came in.

Although that would be something he would think and discuss when Emma returned. It would be respectful to talk to her about his ideas before presenting them to the boy himself. Knowing he should get some sleep Norman walked to his bed, laying down on top of the covers as he stared up at the ceiling.

Even though he knew he should get some sleep right now his mind was racing.

**(WARNING, SMUT INCOMING)**

Feeling a familiar warmth course through him Norman placed a hand over his eyes, a groan leaving his lips. While the urge to indulge within such feelings was a temptation, but he knew he should resist. Right now, he needed to focus on falling asleep and getting ready for the next day and  _ not _ to give into such a necessity.

Letting his hand fall to the side a huff left his lips and closing his eyes Norman rolled onto his side, trying to focus on breathing and lulling himself to sleep.

Yet it seemed his body had other ideas.

As the seconds ticked by he could feel the heat within him only increase, what was once a dull desire slowly build up to a burning inferno. Norman could feel himself get hard as time went by, his breathing getting a little ragged as he tried his hardest to will the emotions and desire down.

After a few minutes and no improvement Norman sighed, eyes opening as he sat up. At this point he would get no sleep, so if he kept attempting to fight this battle he would end up losing more sleep trying to will the feelings away rather than giving into his body’s demands.

Resting his back against the head of the bed Norman looked down, seeing the growing erection in his pants. Swallowing lightly Norman reached out, palming at the bulge and let out a small moan at the sensation.

_ Fuck, it felt good _ .

Rarely did he ever indulge in moments like these, but when he did Norman was always reminded on how good it felt. Feeling his arousal grow Norman pulled down his pants just enough to free his erection, a small hiss leaving his lips as he felt the cool air around it. Already he was affected, his cock standing tall and begging for some sort of contact. Even in the dark setting the moonlight gave just enough light to show the bead of precum dribble from the tip, traveling down the side of his length.

Reaching out Norman slowly wrapped his hand around the base, his breath hitching as his eyes fluttered shut. With some hesitation he let this thumb brush at the tip, smearing the precum around a little more as a moan left his lips. Biting at his bottom lip Norman began to slowly pump himself, cheeks flushed as his head leaned back and panted for breath.

It didn’t take long for him to get into the sensation, his hand moving at a steady pace. While this felt amazing on its own his body  _ yearned  _ for more.

_ He had to go faster. _

Increasing his pace Norman’s breath became more labored, small noises escaping his lips as his eyes slowly fluttered open, his gaze hazed over and unfocused. He could feel more precum leak from the tip, adding the lubrication needed to bring this moment onto a whole new level. The slickness that was forming around him added to the pleasure, which not only made it easier to move his hand but to increase his grip as well. Soon Norman began to thrust up into his hand, moans leaving his mouth as his other hand gripping at the bedsheets.

_ Oh god, he was getting close _ .

Now panting heavily Norman’s mind wandered, the pleasure building up to nearly intolerable levels, “ng-ha Emma…” He groaned out, the pleasure now too much as he spilled into his hand. Norman had to bite his lip to hold back the groan that wanted to escape him, his cock throbbing in his hand as he gave a couple more pumps, the last bit of his seed running down his length. Taking in deep breaths Norman brought up his other hand, running it through his hair as he reeled in the afterglow of his climax.

As Norman gained his breath he slowly gathered his bearings before looking down at the mess he had made. His hand was covered in his semen, some of it winding up on the outside of his pants while the rest coated his member. It didn’t take long for him to process what had happened and realizing what he did a look of horror crossed his features _ ; he had called out his mage’s name _ .

Blushing deeply Norman stood, making sure to pull up his pants with his clean hand as he snuck out of his room and down to the restroom.

**(OKAY NON-SMUTTERS YOU CAN COME BACK NOW)**

Once reaching the bathroom Norman rushed over to the sink, putting his hands under the running water as he rinsed away the evidence of what just happened. Why, out of all people had she come to mind? In fact, how could he even face her normally after this?

Thoughts racing through his mind Norman removed his hands and dried them off before leaving the bathroom. He  _ could  _ head back to his bedroom but Norman knew at this point sleep would evade him. Not after what he had done. Looking out the window he took in the view of the night sky, deciding he would head out and see if the courtyard could help him sort his thoughts.

After all, it soothed Emma to no end. Maybe it would help him too.

Realizing she came to mind again his blush came back full force, now walking quickly down the hallway. Why was she coming to mind so much? It confused him to no end. Normally Norman was one to always know the answer, not having a single problem that he couldn’t solve.

Yet here he was, faced with a problem he had no knowledge about.

Opening the doors Norman took in a deep breath of the cool summer air, the night offering sanctuary from the suns blazing heat. Walking out he took in the sounds around him, or better yet lack of it. The place was silent, the only thing offering him comfort was the gentle breeze that ruffled through his hair.

Maybe he needed to try harder.

Remembering the day he had witnessed her dance Norman walked towards the small clearing. Maybe that place could help ease the thoughts racing through his mind. Once arriving in the clearing the first thing Norman noticed was something glimmering under the blushes. Walking forward he let out a small gasp, noticing the coolness of the grass underneath his feet, reminding him that he didn’t even put on shoes on before coming outside.

Although something about the glimmer drew him in and getting closer he kneeled down, eyes taking in the scene before him. Based on the bottom it looked like a plant had once been here, but what species the plant was evaded him as the flower had been picked.

But, something about it called out to him. He knew this was Emma’s magic, but how?

He didn’t know.

Reaching out he let his fingers brush up against one of the leaves before breaking it off from the plant, bringing it up close to his face to observe. It had such a beautiful yellow color to it… it was as if it had captured part of the sun itself. Although the color also reminded him of Emma’s hair. How she got a natural hair color that seemed to shift between a couple colors he wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t deny it just fit her personality.

_ She really was beautiful. _

And yet again, Emma had come to mind. Feeling confused Norman decided to lean back and close his eyes, holding the leaf in hand as he took in a deep breath. “You know… you’re right Emma, the world isn’t quiet at all.” He said to himself, noticing the little sounds that had evaded his senses before. He could hear the wind rustle through the bushes, how the faint sound of trickling water blurred in from the fountain in the courtyard to the owl making its presence known in the nearby woods.

It was during this moment of serenity that it hit him.

Noman’s eyes slowly opened as he looked down to the crystallized leaf in his hand, “Oh.” He said, a gentle smile growing on his face as he closed his hand around it, now holding the leaf close to his chest.

It all made sense now;  _ he had a crush on his mage. _


	20. The Academy

“Remember Emma, eat every day and get good sleep. Send letters so the others and I know how you’re doing.” Phil lectured, walking Emma out of the orphanage. The few days had passed by rather quickly for Emma, having spent time with the children she had been shocked to find it was already time for her to go to the academy.

Time really does fly by when you’re having fun.

Smiling down at Phil she ruffled his hair, “I’ll be better about it this month okay?” She said, noticing the appreciation that flickered through Phil’s eyes. It really hadn’t been fair for her to neglect them in that sense. Even now she could feel just how it had affected Phil. She could sense the worry coming off of him, the sadness at her leaving and the underlying hope that she would follow through with her words.

Reaching out Emma pulled Phil in for a tight hug, “I promise.” She whispered out before pulling away, flashing him a reassuring smile.

Emma decided a couple days ago she wouldn’t show just  _ how  _ much she could feel. In the end she needed to remain strong and be someone people could depend on.

Just what kind of image would she give if she were to show this?

In this moment all Emma could hope for is to get used to the sensations and maybe tune out that aspect, only to rely and focus on the pleasurable sensations the mana around her gave off. Even now she could feel the life around her, the soothing touch helping her relax and focus on the task ahead of time.

Looking at Phil Emma gave him one last smile, knowing she needed to head out. No more words needed to be said between them and holding her hand out as she chanted the familiar words of transportation. It was in moments like this she missed her staff but again, she could understand and respect Norman’s decisions.

Seeing Phil return her smile with a wave Emma let out a small laugh near the end making her mess up the last few words and figured she would have to perform the spell again since it was interrupted.

Although, in the end the unexpected happened.

Emma was shocked to see the spell complete itself, being enveloped in the warmth of the light and before she knew it she stood at the gates of the Academy.

Eyes wide she stared down at her hands, her mind now focused on the mana coursing around her.

While she was able to perform small spells with no words Emma usually had to rely on the old chants in order to perform the more complicated ones and rarely did she use the newer term; yet just now it  _ completed itself _ .

Puzzled by the development Emma made a mental note to experiment in order to see just what she could do, but for now there were some people she needed to visit.

Eyes taking in the familiar grand gates before her she slowly walked up to them, taking in the old metal and waiting for the system to do its work. The security of the place was made by mages, for mages. They would only open by recognizing someone’s mana signature within the system. How it all connected Emma herself wasn’t sure, the work done by those a good millennia before her existence.

Even over time there was information lost and changes made. At this point all they could do now was keep it updated for those to enter. Origins, people and methods of its creation was long lost, making it one of the top mysteries of the world.

It didn’t take long for the gates to open before her, the iron doors slowly opening. Since they were well maintained no noise was made as they swung open. With the path now open to her Emma walked inside, eyes taking in the place she had known to be home for nearly half of her life.

As she walked down the dark corridor Emma couldn’t help but feel nervous and excited at the same time. It may have only been a little over a month but things where always changing. As it is this was her first time coming back not as a student, but a certified mage.

Once she exited the tunnel Emma took a moment to appreciate her surroundings. The buildings were grand but rather simplistic in appearance, having the décor etched into the rock around it the place really did give off vibes of your average academy. Emma had heard the rumors and speculations of outsiders when it came to the appearance of the Mage’s academy. She had heard of pointy roofs, spiraling buildings with mythical creatures flying about.

In all honesty she had been shocked to have heard the speculations, mentally wondering if the person had eaten something they shouldn’t have to imagine such a sight but it just went to show how separated the world of mages really was to the others; the distance growing more and more everyday.

Finding comfort in walking down the main path Emma’s eyes flickered to one of the people she had been wanting to talk to this whole time;  _ Gilda. _

__

To have Gilda standing near the main fountain Emma considered herself lucky. During this time it was the girls free period and Emma had prepared for a grand search and seeing her back turned Emma knew she had to take the opportunity presented to her. Quietly walking up behind her Emma gently set down her suitcase, a wide grin growing on her features as she lunged forward and wrapped Gilda in a huge hug from behind, “Gilda~ I missed you!” She exclaimed, a laugh leaving her hearing the girl hold back her scream.

Letting go Gilda quickly spun around, eyes wide as she let out a small squeal and hugged Emma, “Emma! I didn’t expect to see you! How’s life at the-“ before she could finish Emma placed a hand over her mouth, eyes flickering around to see if anyone was nearby.

Technically no one outside of the palace, her mentor and immediate family were supposed to know of her current status, having it be a security precaution. Emma, one to bend rules, told Gilda since in her eyes she was a sister, making it a good enough reason to tell her.

So, on that basis no one knew that the next Royal Mage was on campus.

Jealousy and greed could cloud over people’s judgement greatly and for most mages the position was one to be desired. The news was only revealed when the next generation took their place, eyes now on them.

So, for now, on the outside this was a secret that had to be kept under wraps, “Gilda remember what I said during the reflection when I first graduated?  _ It’s not something that can be talked about out in the open. _ ”

“ _ What can’t be talked about out in the open? _ ”

Hearing the deep voice behind her Emma paled, turning around to see her mentor Yugo staring down intensely at her, arms crossed. A small laugh escaped Emma’s lips as she let go of Gilda, “Oh you know, the birds and the bee-“ Emma didn’t get a chance to finish as her mentor gave her a swat on the head, his eye twitching with irritation but Emma could feel the fondness within his mana.

“Damn Antenna you know what I meant! Do you have no shame?” He snapped, but soon a smirk crossed his features as he ruffled her hair, “Its good to have ya back brat. Its been too quiet without your stupidity here.” He said, making Emma fake pout as she punched him in the shoulder.

Their mentor and mentee relationship was an odd one. Never would someone think to place their hands on one or the other but when it came to the two of them they didn’t hesitate to dish it out.

“I can’t outdo you for the stupidity teach, that’s one thing you’ll always be the master of.” She teased back, the fake pout still on her face but eyes gleaming with mischief.

At the scene unfolding before her Gilda held back the small laugh that wanted to leave her, “It has been calm since you left, how long do you plan on staying?” She asked, knowing that Emma wasn’t here to stay.

Catching Emma’s attention the mage replied, “I head out tomorrow morning. So I have the day to talk and catch up on the time missed.” While it may not seem like much time it was in reality plenty of time. Mages were not one to stop for long to commence in idle chit chat. Just as the flow of time and life moved so did they. One day would be just enough to talk to those who she missed and just see how things were going.

The best way to put it; you would never find a mage sitting idle doing nothing for long.

With that answer Gilda’s attention soon turned towards Yugo, “Sir, if it’s okay the other bed in my room is still open. She could stay there for the night.” Gilda suggested, causing excitement to rise within Emma.

There was many memories in that room and to hear her space hadn’t been filled yet made Emma jumped in, “Yes! If its still empty there’s not a problem, right?” Emma asked, her attention to Yugo with eyes pleading.

The man let out a small sigh, running his hand through his hair, “As long as you behave Antenna. The last thing I need is flashbacks of your spells gone wrong or having other students come to me complaining about your racket again.”

Hearing the reply Emma felt like she was twelve again, wanting to jump up and down and show her excitement but instead kept her composure. “Thank you old man!” She nearly shouted and knowing he had a class to teach soon Emma gave him a quick hug before taking Gilda’s hand into hers, “Lets go see the others, I want to see how everyone’s been!”

Receiving a nod in reply Emma basically dragged Gilda along, giving Yugo a shout and a wave before she turned her attention towards the path in front of her, determined to see just what all has happened in the time she had been gone.

\--

A small laugh escaped Emma’s lips as she fell back onto the bed that had once been hers. It felt great to be back in this room, to talk with Gilda and catch up on the time gone. She didn’t realize just how much she had missed the others and the academy.

During the day she and Yugo had caught up on events that had happened and talked to some of the other mages she had associated with at the academy. When talking to Yugo Emma made sure to hold back certain information, such as the blood hive, catching blight and even giving away her ruby charm.

Some things Emma needed some time on before telling, especially since whether the man liked to admit it or not, he had a dad complex.

If Yugo discovered she had given away her ruby charm he would immediately go for Norman, although the sight of the other mage seeking Norman out made Emma stifle a laugh.

That would be a sight to see someday.

Looking over across the room towards Gilda Emma could see the mischievous gleam in her eyes, knowing that something was up, “Soo, at least tell me this; who do you think is more attractive, the prince or the strategist?” Gilda asked, her soft smile turning into a grin. Gilda was a naturally shy person, but after spending so much time together Emma had seen almost every aspect of her.

This being one of them. 

Feeling a blush bloom onto her face Emma looked to the side, “Gilda don’t ask such questions!” She exclaimed, hearing a soft laugh leave her friend.

“That means you do find at least one of them attractive!” She exclaimed in a hushed voice, not wanting to cause any complaints in the dorms, “So tell me the details! Who is it?” Gilda asked, leaning forward as she eagerly waited for Emma’s response.

Emma could feel her face burning, now holding her pillow close to her body as she processed the question. While both of them did have an element of attractiveness that was such a bold question! Especially since she worked with them! Although… there was something about Norman’s smile, and how his eyes would sparkle when learning something new… that soft look whenever she filled the charm with mana…

As more thoughts raced through Emma’s head she could feel her blush deepening, “It’s the one you talked to before this isn’t it? The one you said you had to do a reflection with to perform your nightly check in?”

Hearing that Gilda had guessed it Emma did what she felt best; throwing her pillow towards Gilda. The other girl caught it easily and laughed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Emma yelled, now covering her mouth as she looked towards the door.

_ That came out louder than intended. _

The two looked at each other, the air around them silent as they waited for any sort of reaction before a fit of giggles erupted between them, now laughing at the scene that took place.

Emma really had missed this. Going from rooming with someone to having her own was…  _ lonely _ . While she was getting closer and closer to the people at the palace there was something about being here with her friend just made it feel like  _ home. _

Both at the Orphanage and here she had shared rooms with her siblings and classmates, but at the palace?  _ It was such an odd experience.  _ Emma had even gone to the point in making sure the window was uncovered every night so she could at least have the moons light.

With this realization in mind Emma decided to focus and enjoy the moment that was unfolding before her and deep down looking forward to the day the palace would feel the same way.

\--

Yugo had stayed at the academy late, filling out paperwork for the new term coming up. He couldn’t deny walking towards his next class seeing his old pupil had brightened up his day. For some reason the small scene had made him reminiscent, remembering the day she had performed her tests in order to get into the academy.

At first, no one wanted to take her in as their own.

Yugo had been sitting in the chair, getting more and more irritated as the other mages discussed around him. All they focused on was her element being a prized candidate, but in turn her fiery personality was too much to handle.

During that time all he could think to himself was why in the hell being more extroverted took away talent in their eyes. It went to show just how closed minded some of their own kind could be. Normally he didn’t take people in, in fact he didn’t w _ ant  _ to but something in the moment made him snap. He had slammed his hand down on the table, chewed them out before saying he would take her on and left the room.

Which to this day, he didn’t regret. In fact, she was one of the best mages he had seen yet.

The girl had something different about her. She always spoke and told of things no other mages could feel nor understand. As it is her ability to use mana from nearly any element was a rarity in itself, something even more rare than astrological mages.

The best way to put it; she had been a diamond in the rough.

Leaning back in his chair and letting out a yawn Yugo looked down at the paper work littering his desk. He should head home soon, knowing his other half was waiting there for him. How of all places he had met Lucas at the academy puzzled him but sure enough, they bore the same mark.

It was a rather simple design, a few blue lines training and intertwining down their arm to transform into a lotus. It made since once the pieces had connected, being an earth mage himself and Lucas a water mage the mark showed their elements becoming intertwined.

Just as he was about to stand up and grabbed his cloak a faint knock echoed through the room. Eyebrow raising he glanced towards the door. Out of all the years he had been here Yugo knew there was only one person who would come check in during this time of the night.

Walking over to the door Yugo opened it quickly, seeing a wide eyed Emma looked up at him, “So you are still here. Can I talk to you?” She asked and for once Yugo was at a loss of words.

Never had he seen her so conflicted. Yugo had always seen Emma fired up and proud, where no matter the amount of challenges thrown her way she could overcome it. So, to see this he knew it was something serious. “You don’t have to ask Antenna.” He said, his voice expressing concern as he stepped to the side, letting her walk inside.

Yugo made sure to close the door behind him, heading back over to his desk as she sat down in her old spot right next to him. Turning towards her he leaned forward, his hands resting on his knees as he spoke, “So what’s up?”

Emma shifted in her seat, eyes casted downward, “Somethings wrong, with my awareness.”

This raised red flags for Yugo. He already knew she was a strange one, explaining connections and things that no one else could sense or feel so for her of all people to say something was wrong meant it must be big. “I don’t want to go into detail, but I recently got affected by blight… and now I feel as if I can sense things in the mana I never could before. It’s to the point I can sense the emotions people are feeling at the time, its intense and overwhelming. I even challenged Ray when I first felt his emotions after leaving the infirmary because it just consumed me. Ever since, its been intense.”

Yugo took in each word she said, the wheels in his mind turning, “Are you sure its recent? Or do you think there’s a possibility this has been building up and an event could have triggered the spike?” He asked, one possible explanation coming to mind.

He could see Emma thinking, her eyes focused on her hands as she shifted in her seat, “Now that I think about it, you’re right. Even when the hive was first discovered I could sense the pain and emotions of the dark mana. At first, I had assumed it was because the place was full of it but thinking back there was times I could pick up on things here and there like the conference.”

_ Strike one. _

“Now tell me, has anything happened with your soul mark lately?” Yugo asked, noticing the deep blush now blooming onto her face. He knew it was a personal question, but he needed to know in order to figure out what was going on.

It took a little bit of time, but Emma soon nodded, “It gained a good amount of color. It now has a dark sky and some of the stars appear as if they’re glowing.”

_ Strike two. _

This next question would help determine the answer, “Have you found yourself reacting more instinctively and doing things you normally wouldn’t do?”

Seeing her nod Yugo hammered the last nail into the coffin.

__

_ Strike three. _

Letting out a sigh Yugo crossed his arms, a small groan leaving him as his eyes shut. Of all the things,  _ this  _ had to happen. For a mage this specific talk was just as bad as the topic of reproduction. Eyes opening he looked towards Emma, mentally preparing himself for the words to come, “I think I know what’s going on.”

Seeing her lean forward with hope flickering through her eyes Yugo took in a deep breath, staring back with a serious gaze as he spoke, “Emma,  _ I think you’re encountered your soulmate _ .” 


	21. Enjoy the Good Times... While They Last

“Checkmate.”

Ray looked at the board puzzled, taking a moment to process the move Norman had pulled before a small laugh left him, “That’s the second game you’ve snuck one up on me.” He said as he reached out and began placing the pieces back in their spot. Their weekly match had been a little delayed due to Norman talking with Emma but that didn’t stop them from their friendly form of competition.

Right now it was even, Ray winning two games and Norman just won his second. Whenever the two played they usually went up to five, letting it be winner takes all in the final game, if allowed. Sometimes one of them won three games which would cause it to end early, but the two of them liked to drag it out.

As Ray was placing the pieces Norman spoke up, “So Ray… what do you think of Emma?”

Ray raised an eyebrow at the question. Normally he wouldn’t pay it much mind but there was a sense of hesitance to the tone that hooked his curiosity. Deciding to play along Ray spoke, “Emma? She’s a feisty one but a good mage. I thought all mages were quiet people but here she is making more of a commotion than a chihuahua.” A small chuckle left both Ray and Norman at the comment, but Ray wasn’t the next Royal Strategist for no reason.

He knew there was a reason for asking such a question.

Deciding to pry Ray continued, “Well, what do  _ you  _ think of Emma?” He asked, eyes flickering up towards Norman.

Seeing a faint blush bloom onto Normans cheeks added fuel to the suspicion in his mind, “Emma? She’s amazing, her smile brightens the room and she just has this energy about her that never fails to cheer me up.” Norman said softly. The words were so sweet Ray felt a cavity growing in his mouth.

Smirking he decided to give Norman a bad time, “Oh? Does someone have a crush on the mage?” He asked and seeing the blush deepen on the others face was all the evidence he needed to have his answer. Letting out a small laugh Ray decided to continue teasing, “Ha! Look at you, acting all lovesick, at this point you’re going to start collecting small things she gives and keep it in your room.” Ray already had a funny imagine in mind, of Norman holding onto the things he possibly could and acting like a teenage girl.

Now  _ that  _ would be a sight to see.

The last part was said as a tease, but seeing Norman look away Ray’s eyes widened, his mind connecting the dots. There was no playful banter, no denying the fact which only meant one thing.

“ _ No fucking way _ .” Ray said, holding back the laughter that wanted to erupt from him. Norman had already done such a thing?! It seemed Norman knew his thoughts since he began to speak, his words coming out rushed, “It was just petals! They were to pretty to let them wilt away so I had Vincent preserve them but that’s it!”

The laugh that Ray was holding back? Seeing Norman’s reaction and way to defend had it rolling out of him, his stomach hurting from the laughter. When was the last time he had actually laughed like this? He couldn’t even remember but one thing was for sure; seeing Norman this was  _ very amusing. _ “Sure sure lover boy, lets get this final match on the road shall we?” He said, his tone still holding its playful cheer and soon the two started playing. During the game Ray made sure to make a note to himself on asking Vincent for details later.

Least to say Ray took advantage of Normans flustered state and won the match.

\--

As Emma arrived back at the palace her thoughts were still focused on the conversation with Yugo the night before. He explained the sensitivity should go down over time and that its just a symptom of being near her soulmate. Apparently it’ll go away in about a months time, but he put heavy emphasis on not actively pursuing the person out.

Her fate was intertwined with theirs, so when the time presented itself they would both know. Pursuing could lead to depression and negative side effects, since ‘these things can’t be rushed.’

What shocked Emma the most though was that she actually  _ met  _ her soulmate. It was something she had never expected, her mark being one of highest rarity. Most never met their other halfs, so when Yugo had explained the reason to her all she could do was nod dumbly as she tried to process it all.

Even with parting that very morning Gilda noticed she seemed a bit spaced off.

Walking down the corridor Emma was about to head to her room when she passed the bathroom and froze, a familiar mana signature filling her senses.

_ That’s Ray’s mana. _

__

She could not only sense him on the other side, but she could feel he was frustrated and in pain. As if someone was leading her along Emma turned towards the bathroom, her hand gently resting on the door handle. Not even caring to knock she slowly opened the to see Ray standing there, trying to reach a cut on the back on his shoulder. Eyes widening Ray hid his shoulder from sight, his eyes hard, “Emma what are you doing? You need to knock first.” He snapped, but she could see just how much pain he was in.

Emma walked forward and reached out, gently taking the cloth from his hands, “You can’t get the angle on your own. Let me help.” She said quietly, not giving him much of a choice. With her other hand firmly on his other shoulder Emma pushed him to sit down on the edge of the bath.

“You know I don’t need this right? I’m perfectly fine on my own.” Ray said, voice strained as Emma walked towards the injured shoulder and began to wipe the blood away.

Emma rolled her eyes at his comment, “Really? Seems to me you were struggling to even reach. First off how did you get such an injury and why come here instead of going to the infirmary?” Emma asked, wiping more of the blood away but Ray didn’t need to answer for soon one of her questions were answered.

_ Ray’s soul mark was on the back of his shoulder. Not only that,  _ **_it was grey_ ** _. _

__

It seemed he knew when she saw it since Ray spoke up, “I was taking the day to train new recruits and one had their sword slip from their hand, fucker landed on my shoulder.” As he spoke his voice was level, the ending a little snappy like his usual self but it was obvious he was strained. Honestly Emma couldn’t blame him, to have such a secret revealed it would be natural to be tense, to wait for the other persons reaction. Even his mana showed how he was preparing himself, so, Emma decided to stay silent.

Feeling her stomach churn Emma at least gave a small noise of acknowledgement before continuing to clean his wound. It made sense now as to why he left and didn’t go to the infirmary, no one wants their mark to be seen especially in this state.

For one to have their soul mark fade to grey meant their other half had moved on from this world.

Taking the time to wipe all the blood away Emma placed her hand over the cut, closing her eyes and focusing on the mana around her she slowly spoke, “ _ As spring brings life to those in need use the energy to heal this seed _ .” A small green light swirled in the air from the wound, the light slipping between her fingers before resting softly on Ray’s skin, like vines trailing on a tree. It wasn’t long before the light was slowly absorbed and soon the spell of healing was complete. Opening her eyes Emma removed her hand to see a mark where the cut once was.

“Why a seed?” Ray asked, breaking the silence.

Emma smiled gently at the question, grabbing some bandages and began to wrap his shoulder, “We are all seeds in the flow of life. There are always opportunities for us to bloom and wilt, but how many times do we bloom? When do we wilt? No one knows, but in the more spiritual aspect we are all seeds full of opportunity.” There were mages who believed more in the flow of life and mana around them while others focused on the more scientifically side.

Emma obviously focused more on the mana around her than the pursuit of science. In fact, it seemed that aspect was getting lost more and more, the kingdom itself pushing for knowledge rather than discovery. Less and less did mages take the time to truly be within their element, to close their eyes and focus on its sensations.

Most looked upon it like a tool, but Emma knew better.

The mana was something else and at times she wondered if it had a life of its own.

Once the wound was wrapped Emma took a step back, “Be careful, the wound is sealed now but if you rough it up it’ll open again. While mages can heal it’s never a complete heal, which is why I wrapped it up.”

Ray nodded, standing up and looking to the side, “…thank you, for not asking or saying anything.”

Emma didn’t need anymore information to know what he was referring to, “You’re welcome Ray.” She said smiling.

“Ah, that reminds me. Norman wanted me to tell you to go to his office when you can, there’s some things that need to be discussed.” Ray said, picking up some of the pieces of his armor and cleaning up the bathroom. “I need to attend as well, so I’ll be close behind you.”

Emma now found herself curious. They had talked this morning for a check-in, yet he said nothing about a meeting. So, it must be new development. “Oh okay, I’ll head out now! Although, next time Ray when you’re hurt come to me okay?” She asked and seeing him give her a small nod she smiled and left the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Poor Ray… to know your other half is no longer here… that’s a pain that can’t even be described. Even now she was holding back tears for him. It must be such a lonely feeling… while Emma had anticipated to never meet her soulmate there was at least solace of knowing they were okay and well.

To not have such comfort, a lot of Ray’s brashness made sense now.

Knowing she needed to not only give Ray a little time but head to the office Emma pushed herself off the door, her suitcase in hand as she walked down the corridor. She could drop her clothes off later, for now Norman was waiting for them.

“ _ Emma.” _

__

Hearing the soft whisper of a woman’s voice next to her ear Emma gasped, spinning around quickly as she took in her surroundings. It seemed no one was around, the corridor empty and she couldn’t sense any other mana signatures nearby.

_ It felt so real though. _

Feeling a little wary Emma convinced herself that maybe she was hearing things. Not one to forget her duties Emma continued her walk towards Norman’s office, although when walking away she failed to notice the faint silhouette of a woman behind her. 


	22. Side Story: Ray's Mark

Ray had always been alone. Even now as he sat down in his dorm he couldn’t think of a time anyone had actually been there for himself. He remembered everything, from the sound of a melody and warmth to how he was left on a doorstep of an orphanage. By the time he was four the place had closed its doors and from there, he was fending for himself on the streets… hell it took everything in him to get into the Knight Academy and now here he was, sitting on his bed as the silence rang out. Normally people would be thankful to have a room to themselves but for Ray? It made his demons darker,  _ made them stronger _ .

It showed Ray just how much of an outcast he was.

The only object he truly had was a letter from someone who claimed to be his mother, the words scrolled on the paper claiming that this was a safer outcome for him. Even though he hated the thing he could never find it in him to throw it away.

But right now, in this moment?  _ Never had he felt more alone. _

__

Hell, he didn’t even have a soul mark and he was already twelve. He should have gotten one by this point, yet his skin bore no marks.

_ He was so low he didn’t even have another half. _

_‘Cursed, you’re a curse.’_ The words rang through Ray’s head and he couldn’t help but place his face within his hands, his fingers sliding up to tangle within his hair, “Shut up _shut up_ **shut up** **_shut up_**.” Tears slipped down his face as he cursed under his breath, mentally beating himself up for being weak enough to let the salty liquid run down his face.

He had fought so hard to at least have food and shelter but here he was, not feeling better and already done with life. An idea popped in his head and Ray couldn’t help but release a defeated laugh, his eyes staring out towards the floor. That’s right, what was the point of living? No one wanted him, no one was looking for him, no one cared nor would notice if he was gone.

In the end, he was a waste of space, just like he had always been. Removing his shirt Ray took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he took in the calm that slowly began to bloom through his system. It was odd, that now when he has decided to die that he truly felt at peace.

It was so pathetic a small laugh escaped his lips, one laced with the pain and twisted emotions he felt in this situation. Standing up from his bed with a goal in mind Ray went to walk towards his dresser when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Looking to his right he was met with the mirror that hung on the wall.

Staring at his own reflection he could see how pathetic he looked, eyes slightly puffy from the tears that fell, the faint trails that streaked his face could be visible depending on the light. As the seconds ticked by Ray couldn’t see what caught his attention, knowing the colors had been orange and black yet nothing of that nature was in view. Deciding it was just his imagination Ray turned to walk towards his dresser when he saw it again, his head snapping to the side as irritation coursed through him. He knows he saw something dammit!

Eyes landing on the mirror again this time he was able to see just  _ what  _ the source was. Eyes widening he shuffled closer, one of his hands going over the mark that he was seeing.

There, on his shoulder was a Monarch Butterfly. The wings were orange and black, yet it was obvious the mark itself was incomplete, the wings missing more of the important details, but that’s not what mattered.

What mattered was this whole time he did have a mark, he actually  _ had _ a soulmate. “Are you fucking serious?” He asked, his voice soft as the tears soon stared back up, the beads falling as he stared at the mirror. He didn’t even blink, his eyes taking every detail of the mark that he possibly could. If someone didn’t know better it would appear as if it had landed on his shoulder, resting gently.

The importance of the mark slowly began to sink in and Ray found himself slowly falling to his knees, his hand never leaving the mark.

For once in his life, he wasn’t alone.

He had someone out there waiting for him,  _ he had another half _ . Looking down at the floor he noticed the wood get stained with small droplets and bringing his other hand up to his face Ray didn’t even realize he had been crying.

To think, if he hadn’t seen this he would have killed himself today. Maybe that’s why he discovered it though… maybe it was their way of stopping him. A gentle smile graced his features as his eyes slowly shut, his chest for the first time feeling warm, “ _ I’m sorry, I promise, I’ll keep living and meet you someday. _ ”

\--

By the time he was eighteen Ray had nearly completed his training, in just two years he would take his trial of courage and from there become a full fledged knight. After that? He planned on venturing the kingdom, looking for the one who bore the same mark as him. During the years he had made a few friends, a close one of his being his roommate Hayato. Just a few days after that fateful day he had received a roommate, the kid barely making it in before the deadline. At first Ray had been deterred due to his outgoing personality but he soon found himself able to tolerate the other.

Currently he was sparing with the said male, the two focused on each other and in the moment, “It’s been a while since we’ve fought Ray~!” Hayato teased, holding his blade so it was pointing towards Ray.

A small smirk grew on his own face and standing in position he snapped back, “You know the rules, fight someone too much you develop bad habits. Plus, you’re an eye sore.” He teased, getting a small ‘hey’ from the other, although just as they were about to start the next round a searing pain shot through him. Gasping the blade slipped from his hand, the metal clattering on the floor as he gripped at his right shoulder. This wasn’t right,  _ something was wrong _ . A searing pain coursed through him, the strongest point being on the back of his shoulder.

“Ray, are you okay?” Hayato asked concerned, sheathing his blade and came running over. Before he could get closer though Ray took a step back, feeling confused as to why he had such a reaction.

Face now beaded with sweat he gave the other a small nod, “Yeah, I just need some time, I’m heading back to our room.” He said, turning away before the other could reply. Something really wasn’t right, his heart was racing as he left the training room, his focus now on getting to his room. With the pain and racing thoughts the sight there was all a blur, his legs carrying him on their own and before he knew it he stood within the dorm room.

Nearly gasping for breath at this point he removed most of his clothing, now standing in the middle of the room in only his pants, his skin clammy as his mind continue to race. He had no idea what was happening and the thought terrified him to no end. Eyes flickering over to the mirror Ray walked towards it, becoming aware that the location with the most pain was where his soul mark was.

Ray wasn’t ready for the sight that befell him.

In his reflection he saw his mark, the orange and black slowly shifting to different hues of gray. It took everything in him then and there to not throw up, his stomach churning as he watched the color slowly disappear from sight.

He couldn’t even breathe, the emotional pain he now felt in his chest paled in comparison to the physical pain he had just experienced. Eyes still wide in disbelief he found himself falling to his knees once again, his mind remembering how he had done the same action when he first discovered his mark but now for a whole new reason.

_ They were gone. _

His motivation, his drive to live, his reason to push through it all has left this realm. It took everything in him then and there to not scream, to not rage and let out the blazing emotions he felt inside. In fact, he would have if it weren’t for the feeling of a gentle embrace behind him. Ray’s breath hitched as he looked up towards the mirror, yet he saw nothing.

He still feels it, but no one was here.

“ _ Live, Ray _ .” The words were soft and based off of tone alone he couldn’t tell if it was a male or female, but deep down he knew who it was.

Ray hadn’t cried since that day six years ago yet here he was, the tears cascading down as he tried to grip at the hands he felt on his chest, “Don’t leave, don’t go.” He whispered, his eyes staring in the mirror towards the space behind him where he knew they were.

A small chuckle fluttered by his ear before the voice continued, “ _ I must, but you have to go on. You have a huge role to take in the future, one I would only get in the way of.” _ As the words were said Ray could feel something on his head, as if a kiss was placed there,  _ “I can’t speak for much longer, but just know when it’s your time I’ll be waiting there for you Ray. I’ll always love you.” _

__

Hearing the words his breath hitched and feeling the sensation leave him Ray turned around, reaching out as if it could do something. Part of him wish it could. He wished that he could grab on, to pull whatever remained on them close and never let go. Eyes wide for a moment he swore he could see a gentle smile before it disappeared from sight, the room now feeling emptier than ever.

Taking a moment to fully process what had happened Ray felt an odd sense of calm wash over him, his hand going to the faded mark. No words escaped his lips as he stared towards the window, the suns warm light shining in and gracing his skin. The pain of his other half dying was excruciating, but the moment they just shared gave him the strength he needed to truly listen and take in their words.

Slowly standing Ray moved himself to the bed, his body zapped of energy yet his mind was clear. “I promise I’ll live, for no matter what happens we will meet again.” He said and before he knew it, his world slowly turned black.

__

_ \-- _

__

“Checkmate.”

Smirking and crossing his arms Ray watched as Emma stared down at the board in disbelief, a small cry leaving her as she ran her hands through her hair, “No way I swore I had you!” She exclaimed, Norman holding back a laugh as he sat in the chair between them.

Leaning in Norman looked at the board, as if he was double checking for Emma, “He got you fair Emma, although it was a good game.” Norman said, eyes sparkling with amusement and a sense of fondness as his gaze flickered to Emma. Seeing the sight before him Ray rolled his eyes, his attention turning to the window. Seeing the sunset he knew it was time and letting out a small sigh Ray stood up and stretched, a yawn leaving him.

Looking back down towards Emma and Norman Ray spoke, “I’m beat, I know the deal was winner against Norman but why don’t you two play?” He offered, but before any of them could reply he continued, not giving them a choice, “Great discussion you guys have fun now.” Making eye contact with Norman he gave the other a small wink, mentally cackling at how a blush bloomed across the others features.

Giving a small wave and ignoring Emma’s response Ray left the library, now quietly walking down the hall as he made his way to the training room. It was the time of day no one was in there and it had been a while since he meditated after all. Walking inside he placed the wooden plank behind the door down, locking it in place so no one could intrude.

Making his way towards the middle of the floor Ray slowly sat down, crossing his legs as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The room was silent, it was peaceful but most of all he felt the small connection from his shoulder, one that reminded him of his reason for being here.

After all, even with the mark faded that didn’t mean their connection was broken.

Normally he didn’t talk, but today he decided to, “I’ve been living the role, at least I think this is the one you were referring to. We recently got our third, she’s a bit of an idiot but the girl has a mouth that’s for sure.” As he spoke a gentle smile graced his features, eyes still closed as a warmth flooded his chest, “Even though we never met in person, I miss you. Just know I still look forward to the day where I can hold you in my arms, so wait for me okay?”

The silence he got in reply was enough for him… for he knew no matter the distance, no matter the pain, in the end they would be reunited, in life or in death. 


	23. Budding Conflict

Walking into Norman’s office Emma wasn’t too sure what to expect, but one thing she  _ didn’t _ expect to see was a smiling Vincent and a visibly flustered Norman. While Emma found herself curious on the exchange she knew that she had to focus on why this meeting was even called for in the first place. Seeing they hadn’t noticed her yet Emma silently set down her suitcase, a smile growing on her face as she bounced forward, “I’m back!” Emma exclaimed happily, unable to hold back the amusement she felt seeing Norman jump in his seat.

Just as Norman looked towards Emma with wide eyes Ray made his own presence known, “That was by far one of the most amusing things I’ve seen yet. Good job champ.” He teased, making Norman roll his eyes in response before clearing his throat and looking down at the paper within his hands. It was obvious he was trying to gather his composure and hide his embarrassment, which oddly enough Emma found somewhat endearing.

Taking in the feel around her Emma couldn’t deny it felt nice to be back, while she and Ray had shared a small moment beforehand to have everyone here in a light mood helped her ease back into the setting. “Well now that we have everyone here the meeting can be conducted.” Norman said with a smile, trying to get everyone back on topic.

With all the attention on him Norman continued, “I wanted to touch base on setup for the charms and what their plans for their completion are looking like. Emma, I wanted to do this with you present as your part of the team.” Emma could understand and appreciate that, her heart fluttering slightly at his words.

He really did value her as a team member and it showed. Smiling gently at her Norman’s facial expression changed, his speech taking on a more serious tone, “I got word in from my father, he wants the investigation of the hive to happen before our next conference. This means we have two more months to get the charms ready and have the place be scouted out.”

Now she understood why the meeting was called. While she had expected to do the cleansing of the hive around the end of fall or early winter having the investigation completed and plans made by the end of summer was going to put some strain on them. Sure they had even discussed early spring but with the current arrangements there wouldn’t be too much strain, but enough to make sure they stuck to a schedule.

“That’s perfectly doable, in fact I think we had discussed a similar timeline before Emma left. We will have done the investigation, have results and a plan of action by the next conference.” Vincent said, voice full of confidence, “Although I will be the one on the other side judging your performance, so while I am working on this with you during the next conference it’s on you two to deliver the results.”

Ray let out a small huff and rolled his eyes, “Well duh, we’re still being tested after all. I wouldn’t expect you to stand with us when your peer’s are on the other side. You’ve done your time, so this is our time to prove ourselves.” Hearing the words Emma knew Ray had a good point. Thinking back Emma remembered how her first conference felt, how nervous and scared she was but having gotten to know Vincent Emma felt more confident.

With how hard everyone’s worked she wouldn’t let him or anyone down.

Norman looked between them all, the air tense for a moment before a sigh of relief escaped his lips, “I thought this was going to be a longer meeting but I’m honestly glad it went as smoothly as it did. Everyone can go, but Emma I ask you stay for a bit so we can discuss some important matters.” Emma’s heart skipped a beat at being called out, making sure to remain in her seat as Vincent and Ray stood up from their own spots. Nerves now coursing through her system Emma wondered what Norman could possibly want to discuss.

As Vincent stood he gave Norman a small bow before turning to leave, Ray following close behind. Just as Ray left Emma’s field of vision he turned around, giving Norman a thumbs up before leaving the office. 

With the sound of the door latching close ringing through the room Norman turned his attention to Emma, a gentle smile gracing his features as he folded his hands together on the table, “So did you enjoy your trip?” He asked, his voice softer and no longer holding the authoritative tone he spoke in moments before.

Feeling herself relax Emma nodded, “I did, it was nice to not only see everyone again but my friends and mentor at the academy.” She said, taking in how Norman seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. “Phil really enjoyed talking to you as well.” She added, remembering how he spoke of his emotions as she tucked him into bed that night. While intimidated at first the other really did enjoy talking to Norman, not even realizing it was the prince of all people he was talking to.

Least to say when Emma dropped the information he was slightly shocked, cheeks dusting in slight embarrassment. Rarely did she ever see Phil flustered so for her it was a sight to remember.

It seemed Norman liked hearing the piece of information she slipped, letting out a small hum as he leaned back, “Is that so? I enjoyed talking to him as well, but that’s actually the reason why I wanted to talk to you.”

Interest piqued Emma leaned in, her attention solely focused on the man before her, “For someone of his age I was quite shocked at not only how much he knew, but how aware he was when it came to his surroundings. Given the opportunity I feel he would be a perfect scholar. Now, he would have to come live here for the lessons, but I wanted to talk and see how you felt ahead of time before extending the offer.”

Emma couldn’t hide the shock plastered on her face, having to take a moment to process Norman’s words. He wanted Phil to come live here to study?

While she knew it would be a grand opportunity, she also had some concerns, “I know he wants to travel and discover what the world has to offer though. I think… to be pent up here it would cause more harm than good.”

As she spoke Emma could see how Norman’s eyes sparkled, his attention flickering down to the desk as he shuffled some of his papers around before grabbing the one he was looking for, “That’s actually even better! My father is wanting to start a program where we train a group of scholars to venture out and see if there’s any wildlife or plant life out that that’s yet to be discovered. For all we know there could be a species with properties that could not only help advance our medicines, but the potions and ingredients mages can work with as well.”

Handing Emma the paper she read up on the proposal James had written up as Norman continued, “With Phil being mana aware and having already quite the impressive amount of knowledge he would be a perfect candidate for such an operation.” Reading over the words Emma knew Norman was telling the truth.

In fact, such a proposal would be a dream job for Phil.

Remaining silent for a moment Emma took in a deep breath, eyes flickering back up to Norman. While she was somewhat protective of Phil she knew he most likely would embrace the opportunity if presented. “Alright, I feel okay with this but I ask you let me talk to him about it beforehand. I want to be sure he doesn’t feel pressured into accepting. I’ll discuss this with him the next we conduct a reflection, so that okay?” She asked. Emma knew herself how it felt being put on the spot and that was the last thing she wanted for someone she considered as a sibling.

“Why of course.” Norman said cheerfully, clapping his hands together, “In fact you can even keep the paper and give it to him. I’m sure if you rolled it up in a test tube the item would be small enough to pass through no?” He asked and Emma couldn’t help but admit she felt impressed.

Norman really was learning more about the world of mages.

“Indeed, you’re right. I’ll make sure to pass this along. Depending on his answer I’ll let you know when to have a reflection with him or to look for more candidates.” As she spoke Emma stood, stretching slightly as a yawn left her, “I really should at least go drop my things off. I haven’t had time to go unpack and change before conducting the tasks for the day.”

Just as she was about to turn and walk away Emma noticed how Norman’s eyes flickered behind her and towards her suitcase, an unknown expression flickering across his features, “Ah I see, I’m sorry to have caught you right as you returned.” He said, standing up and walking around the desk towards her. Before Emma could say anything else she felt Normans arms wrap around her, bringing her in for a gentle hug.

A deep blush bloomed onto Emma’s face and what didn’t help was feeling Norman’s own mana express the same nervousness she felt. Leaning in close Norman whispered into her ear, “I’m glad to see you’re doing better… and welcome home” There was so much emotion in his voice, his arms tightening a little more at the small confession that Emma wasn’t too sure on what to do.

She knew exactly what he was referring to as well, after the failure of the first investigation she had really been in a mess and from there out of character. Wrapping her arms around Norman she fell into the hug, letting her eyes flutter shut to take in the moment as she replied, “It’s great to be back.” Her voice was just as soft as his, her heart thundering in her chest as she slowly pulled back and smiled up at him.

Norman stared down at her fondly, his eyes gentle as a sweet smile graced his features. Unsure on the emotions spiraling through her a nervous laugh escaped her lips as she looked away, her hand coming to tuck a small strand of hair behind her ear, “Well I should get going, the charms won’t make themselves.” She joked, a small laugh coming out of Norman in turn.

Both of them had a deep blush on their face and not wanting to make the atmosphere even more awkward Emma walked over and picked up her suitcase, “Well I’ll go unpack now, I’ll see you tonight with the nightly check in and maintenance!” With those words said Emma quickly left the office, making sure to close the door behind her as she quickly walked down the hallway.

Just what were these feelings? Gilda’s teasing came to mind which only caused her blush to deepen. Did she harbor feelings for the prince? Wouldn’t that be unprofessional? Although they were important questions Emma decided now wasn’t the time to focus on the issue and quickly walked inside her room. Right now she needed to change and head to the lab to start working on those charms.

After all, there was only a certain amount of time before they would soon be back on the blood hives doorstep, ready to assess and figure out what needed to be done for a proper cleansing.

Now more than ever there was no time to fool around especially when it came to childish things such as emotions. With that mentality Emma quickly got dressed, putting on her mage’s outfit as she grabbed her staff from its case. Feeling more motivated than ever Emma soon left her room, ready to take on the day and tasks ahead of her.

\--

At the end of the day Emma walked into her room, a feeling of accomplishment and exhaustion coursing through her. Most of the charms had been built, which meant from here all they had to do was make improvements and insure the charms had ample mana supply to not only last the investigation, but stand against the dark mana that tainted the place. Setting her staff down Emma took off her robe when she once again heard the whisper of her name next to her ear, “ _ Emma _ .”

Spinning around she held her clothing close to her chest, eyes darting around to look for something, a _ nything  _ that indicated someone was inside her room with her.

It didn’t take long before she could feel a mana signature, but by that time it was too late. Feeling a slight tap on her forehead Emma’s eyes fluttered shut, an exhale leaving her as her body fell back onto the ground. A wave like sensation coursed through her, and before she knew it Emma was standing behind her own body, watching it fall through her and down onto the floor.

Eyes wide in horror Emma wanted to scream, to yell out and call for help yet no words escaped her. Taking in shaky breaths she noticed some movement from above her, her heart racing. Who knows what was looming over her at the moment. Gathering her courage Emma looked up to see one of the most stunning woman she had ever seen looking down at her. She wore a mask that covered half of her face, purple hair cascading out behind her yet the most noticeable thing about her was how she seemed to  _ radiate  _ light.

“I’m sorry Emma, I didn’t mean to frighten you, but this is the best way for us to truly talk.” The woman said as she offered her a hand. The woman’s voice was one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard. Hearing her speak Emma knew it was the same person who had called out her name a few moments prior and earlier on that morning, but there was something different, something that made it easier for her to understand.

Reaching out Emma took her hand, her eyes taking in the surroundings of her room.

_ There was light everywhere. _

The small orbs appeared like fireflies, flickering in and out as they floated around her.  _ Never had she seen so many in one place _ . Not only that everything else seemed to be in a different shade of blue, the room losing its variety of colors. Eyes wide in wonder Emma took in every detail she possibly could, her head turning to see if there was any other oddities around her, “What’s going on?” Emma asked, her voice a mixture of awe and confusion. She wasn’t performing any spells right now and yet there was mana visible around her, the orbs flocking around her and the woman before her.

“The best way to explain it to you is you’re in the realm where mana resides. If you were from the neighboring kingdom it would be a bit easier to explain but with how spiritual you are I assume this information will come easy to you.” The woman said, still holding Emma’s hand within her own. “My name is Musica, I’m what you would call the one that oversees this realm. Normally my guardian is here with me but he’s off on an important mission at the moment.”

Emma slowly nodded, taking in all of the information that Musica told her. If she remembered right the neighboring nation was heavy into the practice of religion, at least that was the only reason Emma could come up with that could go towards her explanation. “I see, but why bring me here Musica?” Emma asked, wanting to know exactly what all of this was about.

Even though the fact she was here and seeing something absolutely astounding she need to know w _ hy.  _ “Because you’re in danger Emma.” Musica said, her concern evident within her voice, “We love you, the mana here flocks and does whatever it can to aid you.” As Musica spoke she motioned to the orbs around them, “The reason you can do and feel things no other mage can’t is because of your own connection to this realm.” Glancing down towards Emma’s body she continued, “In fact, it’s because of this connection I can even bring you here in the first place.”

Connection? Aid? Emma was so lost within the words, her eyebrows furrowing together as she tried to make sense of the information thrown her way, “I don’t understand what you mean.” She admitted, “I didn’t even know such a place existed until just a few moments ago.”

Musica slowly let go of her hand, walking over to her desk and letting her hand gently rest on the wood, “You mages don’t know everything there is to mana until you’ve passed. Each generation loses more and more sight… looking at conducting magic in a more scientific method rather than spiritual, but you Emma? You’ve always looked into the emotions and life within the energy we provide.” Musica’s voice was soft as she spoke, her fondness clear.

“In a sense, this realm can be seen as the afterlife, those who pass on have their mana flow into here. While you all use the life surrounding you and your element there is also the energy left behind of those who are no longer here. Just like dark mana and building up the same goes for us.” She explained, her hand moving down the desk, causing the box Emma had hidden behind a false back to slide out into the open.

With a wave of her hand Musica was able to get the box open, the locks having no effect and soon the crystalized daisy from a few days ago was revealed. Although, the flower itself seemed to radiate its own light just like Musica, “Every living thing has emotions, even if it can’t communicate. This flower, the one that you have here is thankful you let it live long enough to feel the suns warm rays. Think to all the times where you felt nurtured by the mana, there’s always been a reason to it Emma. Ever since you were little, the consciousness of the mana that lingers has been attracted to you.

Emma walked over and looked down at the flower, tears beading up in her eyes. While she could feel the life of the plants and other living objects around her she never knew they held such  _ emotions _ inside. To know all this time… that it wasn’t just her using the mana to comfort her but having the mana go out of its way to nurture her was enough to let a single tear slip down her face. “This flower will help aid you when the time comes, but even then this won’t be enough for those who suffer within.”

Closing her eyes Musica let her hand hover next to the daisy, the surrounding orbs floating around them rushed towards her had to form a blinding light. Emma watched in fascination, but as the orbs continued to compile and build up Emma found she had to look away, the light becoming too bright for her eyes to handle.

For a few seconds, all she could see was white.

When the room slowly came back to her vision Emma looked towards the desk, an exhausted smile now plastered onto Musica’s face, “I present a gift, one that with proper nurturing will help aid you in tearing down the blood hive that stains our land.” Looking at the necklace on the table fondly she continued, “I should have acted when I could, but didn’t think it would pose such a threat later on. It’s something I rather regret. The last girl to have such a connection with us fell a long time ago, consumed by grief and misery she turned to darkness for power.” Emma could feel the sadness and regrets laced within her words, yet she remained silent.

“If I had been stronger then, if I had reached out a lot of the events could have been avoided.” Looking back up to Emma Musica continued, “But here I can not only erase the mistakes of my wrong doings but help prevent further tragedies from taking place.”

Emma looked down at the necklace on her desk and took in its appearance. Never had she seen such a stone, the colors swirling within started out as white and black but as they spiraled in it all faded to gray. “This is all I can do, give this gem morning sun and let it bask in the moon’s light. Offer it mana, your feelings and warmth and in turn it will give you power when needed most.” Feeling a hand on her cheek Emma looked up to see her eyes staring deeply into her own, “I know one decision will seem tempting during the time, but I ask you don’t pull such a sacrifice. Rely on us Emma and we shall be there for you.” As Musica spoke her voice began to fade, “We’re out of time, keep this between us okay? I hope to talk to you again.” Emma went to go speak, to call out to Musica when she felt a pull on her body.

She had so many questions, the thoughts swirling in her head but before she could do anything Emma was pulled back, her vision going dark.

Eyes snapping open Emma sat up, her lungs begging for air as she gasped for breath. Eyes flickering around the room she took in her surroundings, noticing that the orbs that were once floating around were no longer in sight. No longer were her surroundings blue but back to their original color scheme, the air still as if nothing had happened. As Emma tried to calm her breathing she looked down at her hands, mind racing as she tried to process what had happened.

…had it all been a dream? It didn’t feel that way, in fact her heart was still racing from everything that had taken place. Reaching up Emma could feel the tear she had cried lingering on her cheek and feeling a gentle pull her eyes flickered up towards the table.

That’s right, if the gem and daisy were in sight then it would mean everything that happened was real. Rising to her feet Emma dusted off her clothing and looked towards her desk, eyes widening as she took in the sight before her. There laid the daisy, its crystalized form out in the open with the necklace beside it. The flower didn’t have the shine like it did before, but Emma could feel the mana radiating off of it.

It all made sense now, as to why the mana they used was called light mana. Part of her wanted to laugh, knowing that the mana  _ actually _ shone but she was too lost truly give the pun attention. Reaching out Emma picked up the necklace to take a closer look at the gem. Now being able to take in the details Emma noticed how the swirling within the flat jewel made it seem like an eye, the sight making the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

For now she would trust Musica’s words and taking the gem she set in on the edge of her windowsill, making sure the moons light touched its surface. Here Emma had thought life couldn’t get stranger yet here she was, now faced with the fact that not only her soulmate was somewhere nearby but she had this information and warning placed upon her.

Part of her wished that she could have gone with her old plan, but one to believe in fate she knew there was a reason to all the madness surrounding her… at least she hoped. Letting out a small sigh Emma dressed out of her clothes and into her sleepwear, her eyes flickering over to the gem as she laid down.

While she yearned to take it to Vincent and Yugo for further analysis Emma knew Musica had asked her to keep it a secret for a reason. Although some of her warnings clawed at the back of Emma’s mind. What danger was Musica referring to? What decision would she have to make? What would happen within the hive?

_ Would Vincent and Ray be okay during their next investigation? _

As Emma tried to fall asleep the thoughts plagued her mind, making her face contort with fear and concern. It didn’t take long though for the familiar sensation of mana to gently wrap around her, the sensation giving Emma the last push she needed to fall into a calm sleep.

For now, she would comply with Musica’s request and hold this information to herself, part of her offering a small prayer that in the end that everything would turn out okay. 


	24. The Investigation of the Blood Hive: Take Two

For Emma summer and winter had always been the longest seasons to live through. She felt the extreme in temperatures made the seasons drag out, yearning for the sweet warmth of spring or the cool crisp wind of fall to offer peace from the brutality of summer and winter

Yet, here she was. Summer was now over and fall lurked around the corner. But that wasn’t the main thought coursing through her mind at the moment.

Today,  _ they would go investigate the bloodhive _ .

Currently Norman, Ray, Emma and Vincent stood within Norman’s office. On one of the side tables the leather armor Oliver and Anna had made for each of them sat ready to be worn, a black silk pouch resting beside them holding the charms for the investigation. “Discard your robes, they’ll get in the way and increase the risks of setting off any traps.” Ray said, looking between Vincent and Emma. While it wasn’t preferred Emma complied with his requests, taking the fabric off and folding it to the side.

Normally she would do so with no thought, but feeling a pair of eyes on her Emma couldn’t stop the blush that bloomed on her face. Over the past couple months she had gotten closer to both Ray and Norman, but definitely got closer to Norman.

In fact, during that time she accepted her feelings for the prince. The three would hang out together often outside of professional ordeals, whether it was playing chess or even doing simple things like reading but there would be certain times the two found themselves alone. Thankfully Yuugo was right and after a month her sensitivity had gone down but now?

She couldn’t stop noticing the little things about Norman. Like how he had a pin to hold that one piece of hair to the side so it wouldn’t stick out (which was something she loved to sneakily grab or hide) to the soft melody of his laughter when she and Ray would bicker. His eyes would crinkle in the sides and from there he would stare at both of them fondly, making her heart skip a beat at the sight alone.

But, she cherished just being close beside him  _ and _ placed importance on maintaining a level of professionalism. Although, whether she liked to admit it or having feelings for Norman did make things a bit more complicated. Now when she performed maintenance on the ruby charm she found her heart would race, to which Norman would appear a bit flustered himself, although she made sure to hide the flurry of emotions and keep up her cheerful antics.

To have Norman watch them prepare she couldn’t help but feel hyperaware, where the small movements and actions she did now weighed on her mind… Like removing her version of a robe. Not letting the fleeting emotions get to her Emma pulled on the leather armor. With it on she could already feel the hide limiting the mana flow around her and while she wasn’t fond of the feeling she knew that the charms would soon sever her connection completely.

“Remember to be careful guys and if anything gets too risky put your lives over success.” Norman said and while his voice held the tone of a leader his eyes reflected the nerves he felt inside. Unable to hold back Emma walked forward and gave him a hug, her own gaze looking up to meet his.

Pressed against him she could feel his heart skip a beat and it took everything in her to not let out a small laugh, “Don’t worry we’ll be just fine now that we’re better prepared!” She exclaimed happily and seeing the worry turn into amusement Emma knew she had successfully reassured him.

“Emma, we need to head out, especially since we’re traveling by foot.” Vincent said, picking up his staff. The discomfort of the armor was apparent in his facial expression but with Ray’s cooperation some sacrifices needed to be made.

Ray on the other hand smirked, “I mean if you guys want to give each other a quick kiss before parting then by all means go for it.” He teased, causing a deep blush to bloom on Norman’s face while Emma laughed.

“From the sounds of it Ray I think you’re the one wanting a kiss from Norman.” Emma teased, letting go of Norman as Ray proceeded to punch her in the shoulder.

“Idiot you know I’m not into anyone like that.” He snapped although the look in his eyes showed he was teasing back.

Vincent watched the scene unfold before him, a small smile growing on his face before turning around, “Let’s go, there can be time to tease and fool around once we return.” He said, helping the three get back on track.

With a smile and a wave Emma gave Norman one last parting before she left the room with Ray and Vincent, her heart racing as they walked down the hallway.

Now was the time for the investigation, and this time she wouldn’t accept failure as an option.

\--

Once the three stood on the edge of the property Vincent pulled out the bag with the charms, “Now Oliver and Anna made the vests of our armor specially for the charms. If you noticed there’s two small openings over the area of your heart. That’s where each charm goes. From there he laced silver throughout so the mana from the charms have a path of sorts to help them breathe.” As he explained this he took out the charms, giving each of them two different kinds.

Emma knew them well since she had worked on them but this was Ray’s first time actually being able to hold onto them and truly study it, “With the decorations make sure they dangle down, since those help amplify the effects.” Vincent explained, showing on himself how the charms should be put in.

Following his instructions Emma placed each one within its respective spot, noticing how the world was once again silent, how she was isolated.

How she was cut off from the mana around her.

The necklace Musica gave her felt heavy around her neck, as if its presence was known even more now that she was cut off. Ever since that day Emma had followed Musica’s instructions, making sure to bathe the gem in sunlight, bask in moonlight and fill it up with mana. Emma even kept it on her person every day to keep it safe.

Now facing the bloodhive part of her wondered if she should have kept it in her room for the investigation.

“So these are going to protect me for sure right?” Ray asked as he put the charms within their respective places, making sure the gems were lodged in tight.

“As I’ve reassured many times, they will protect you from blight. With the strength of these two charms we should have twenty minutes within the hive to pinpoint any weak spots. Based off the size and method chosen that will be plenty of time.” Vincent reassured, placing the now empty sack within one of the leather pouches around his waist, his attention now to the hive.

Emma swallowed lightly, holding her own staff and ready to enter. With the armor she had to leave her spell book back at the palace, but with today’s mission she wouldn’t be needing it. That would come into play more during the cleansing itself, containing spells and combinations she would have to rely on rather than her own memory. Approaching the gate Vincent held out his hand and after a few seconds a protective seal appeared, making itself known.

_ ‘That’s one of the most advanced forms of magic’ _ Emma thought to herself, eyes wide as Vincent spoke under his breath, the words mumbled. It didn’t take long for the seal to react and soon it began to glow even brighter, the outer ring spinning around some only to lock into place as the one inside it followed the same instructions. It was like a key of sorts, each layer shifting and sliding before a faint crackling could be heard.

Without any warning the seal flashed brightly, now gone and leaving glowing embers to fall towards the ground. The sight left Emma in a state of awe, showing just how much she could learn and improve as time passed on.

There was a clear different between their skill levels, Emma being a recent graduate and Vincent a veteran. Here her charms had been crumbled in the beginning yet his seal had stood during all this time.

With the seal now gone Vincent turned towards them, a serious look in his eyes as he spoke, “Shall we head in then?” He asked, and with a silent nod from both of them the trio walked up to the doorstep. Ray took over as the lead, his hand reaching out to the door knob and slowly opened the door, the creak of the hinges ringing out in the air as they walked inside.

Looking around Emma was met with the same horrid sight that befell her eyes before, the silence adding to the darkness and horror that lurked inside. “Fuck.” Ray whispered out, walking inside and looking around with wide eyes. She knew last time he never got a good glance, neither did his architects. The pain of blight would have overshadowed the ability to truly take in the scene.

While Emma had tried to mentally prepare herself for the silence again she soon found nothing could have been done to truly prepare her. To be in a place with no sound was maddening. The only noise was the footsteps of her peers around her and the creek of the floorboards beneath them.

To Emma, even her breathing was loud in the stillness and quiet of the room around her.

A small tsk left Ray as he walked over and looked at the kitchen, “I can see where you stepped Emma, I’m shocked you fell for such a trap.” Ray said, but even his usual teasing was pulled down by the weight of the place.

“You know very well Mages are reactive to their environments, not observers.” Vincent chimed in, stepping in further but remaining close to Ray, “I’ll perform the testing for this room, Emma if you will remain with Ray and clear the next room for testing that would be appreciated.” He said, pulling out four crystals from one of the pouches on his side. They both brought fifty crystals each, so a hundred should be plenty for the house. At least, they hoped it would.

Emma took a moment to watch Vincent toss one out, her eyes focused on the crystal flying in the air. It was obvious when it left Vincent’s veil of protection for it shattered into smithereens, the small fragments falling to the ground and disintegrating. If Emma didn’t know better it looked like ash, the life tainted and drained from the gem.

Swallowing lightly Emma walked forward and stuck close to Ray, her eyes taking in the kitchen that she would have investigated those months ago were it not for the boobytrap. While this place did have some blood and marks it didn’t have nearly as much as the living room, “So far we’re in the clear.” Ray said quietly, walking forward slowly with eyes flickering around. Emma decided to take the time to test this room for any cleansing spots, grabbing four crystals of her own as she stood in the middle of the room.

The process was simple, four crystals for the four corners. Due to the range and durability of they crystals if there were a pocket nearby they would be drawn to that for safety. This method was the quickest method, although expensive.

Being in the role that she was technically they didn’t have to worry about the financial aspect.

Taking in a deep breath Emma brought the gem up to her lips and gave it a small kiss, a silent thank you for its sacrifice as she tossed it out. Heart thundering in her ears Emma watched as it flew in the air, only to meet the same fate as the crystal she saw Vincent throw.

Shattering in the air Emma watched as the pieces fall, the pieces glimmering as if they were tears as they lost their light before hitting the ground. Ignoring the weight forming in her chest Emma did the same move to the other three corners, watching as each shattered and fell to the ground below.

Non weak spots were found in the kitchen.

Looking forward Emma’s eyes met the door in the corner and seeing how the top was boarded up she knew it was a dead end. That was most likely the door leading to the backyard, which meant they needed to venture down the hallway to see if they could discover the steps to the second floor and see if this place had a basement. Heading back into the living room Emma made eye contact with Vincent, shaking her head to let him know no weak spot was found.

Just as they were about to venture down the hallway Ray held his hand up, making both Emma and Vincent stop in their tracks. Bending down a small hum left Ray, “If you look closely you can see a small glimmer. That, my friends is the basic wire trap.” As Ray explained he pulled out a small cloth and let it hang on the edge, making sure not to let the wire snap, “As long as it doesn’t break we’ll be okay. The cloth will not only help you see the level it’s at but help you remember its there. If you guys break the wire who knows what will happen, so make sure to avoid it.”

Emma took in Ray’s words as he explained the trap, one that made Emma’s stomach churn. She knew that they wouldn’t have seen that if Ray weren’t here, that one of them would have walked forward and set it off. What fate laid for someone who did Emma didn’t want to know or find out.

Stepping over the wire Emma stuck close behind Ray, who opened one of the doors to the left and glanced around within, “Vincent, you’re clear to check this room.” He said before walking forward and opening the door on the right. Peeking in Emma could see this was once some sort of room, it’s uses now unknown to the world. “Looks clear, check the room Emma.” Ray said softly.

Walking to the center of the room Emma could make out a pile of what appeared to be skeletons in the corner, their bones long losing form and mixed together in a heap.

Who knows how many people resided in that pile.

The sight made her stomach churn, knowing their remains were treated with such disrespect. Holding the crystals in hand she threw them out, each meeting the same fate as all the others. In a room filled with death this outcome was to be expected, yet she had to try anyway.

“Room cleared, no weak spot found.” Emma called out, hearing a noise of confirmation from Ray before walking back into the hallway, mentally thankful to be out of that room. While the world was silent she now found an odd sense of reassurance hearing the sound of Ray and Vincent’s footsteps. For her it helped reassure her she wasn’t alone and helped ease the tension in the air.

Looking forward Emma saw three doors remaining and what appeared to be the beginning of steps. ‘ _ That must be the way to go upstairs’ _ She thought to herself, making sure to stay close behind Ray. Turning towards one of the three Ray placed his hand on the handle when he froze, “Shit, I didn’t think we would find something this complex in here. It’s going to take me a couple minutes.”

“Care to explain what’s happening then?” Vincent asked, now standing beside Emma.

Ray let out a small sigh as he began to gently move the door back and forth, “This door can swing either way, in or out. Although opening it one way is safe while opening the other way activates whatever trap they have on the other side, usually a liquid or a projectile. You can easily disarm it based on the feel, if it gets harder to push or pull then back off since that usually means the trap is close to going off.” As Ray explained his movements halted, a smirk growing on his face, “Usually if they’re put well together it can take up to five minutes to figure out, but with traps these guys are amateurs.”

Pushing the door inward the three were soon met with a room that had some furniture and books, while there was still blood and marks around the room it wasn’t as bad as any of the others. The room appeared to have once been used for planning and storing supplies, so it would make sense as to why it lacked all the scars the other rooms bore.

To put it simple, i _ t had potential. _

Vincent walked inside first, holding the crystals in hand he proceeded to begin the test, the first crystal shattering in the air but facing the back corner of the room the next crystal kept its shape, landing on the desk nearby and held form for a good ten seconds before crumbing under the pressure, “While it will be difficult this is a weak spot I can handle.” Vincent said and Emma couldn’t deny the happiness she felt seeing one found.

It would increase their chances on performing a successful cleansing.

“Good, I’ll check out the next two rooms and from there we can head upstairs. Make sure when leaving you pull the door and entering you push. We don’t have enough time for me to look around to identify the full trap and disarm.” Ray said and getting a nod of confirmation he and Emma left the room to Vincent.

The next two rooms were small, some bedding here and there but none of them passed the crystal test.

On the first floor, there had only been one weak spot. Based off of their findings the place didn’t have a basement so Emma prayed there was  _ something  _ on the second floor, since two mages working within one weak spot would just make the cleansing even more difficult.

Eyeing the stairs Ray soon gave the okay to ascend, the creaking of the wood breath their feet echoing out in the air. Emma had hoped there would be just as much to the upstairs as there was downstairs, but once they reached the top all she saw was two doors directly across each other down the small hallway.

_ Which meant their chances of finding another weak spot were low. _

“Emma, first room is clear.” Ray’s voice helped her snap out of the thoughts consuming her mind and giving a small nod she walked inside. While each room had a similar scene of blood and marks Emma found herself equally disturbed and saddened each time she saw it, for once that was a part of someone.

A living person had met their end here and that was a fact she couldn’t look over.

Looking out with hazed eyes she followed the crystal procedure and as expected all of them shattered under the intensity of the dark mana. Now there was only one room left and it most likely would have the same results.

Following Ray the two went inside the final room and while this one had less evidence of the horrors untold Emma knew that there was too much dark mana present for a weak spot to exist. With each shattering crystal Emma could feel her heart sink.

Just as she had suspected, there was no weak spot in the room.

She should be thankful they were able to find one though, even if it would make the cleansing all the more difficult. At the same time though she couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. With a sigh Emma turned around to leave when a small flicker of light caught her eye. Turning around Emma looked out again, only to see nothing. Deciding to remain still for a moment a small flicker of light through one of the cracks in the wall caught her attention, causing her heart to skip a beat.

_ There was a secret room. _

Walking forward slowly Emma reached out, her fingers touching the wooden planks in front of her. Eyes flickering to the side she could make out the small indent’s indicating nails had been hammered and were holding the planks up. Originally she thought it was like the rest of the house, small fixes to help hold it up but based on the height and how many planks there were this had to be blocking a door way.

Fingers slipping through the cracks Emma pulled, a small grunt leaving her as she did. She had expected a few pulls before the plank even budged, so to feel it pop off after the first tug a small yelp left her as she fell back onto the ground. Footsteps echoed out and soon Ray was back in view, his eyes showing relief yet mixed with anger at the same time, “You idiot! What if there was a trap?!” He snapped, walking over to move the plank and help her up.

Emma could understand his fear and anger, but something about this room called out to her.

It told her to venture in.

“I know but this room was specifically hidden. The dust on the walls and planks shows it hasn’t been disrupted for a long time, so there would be no need for a trap right?” She asked, Ray looking to the side.

A few moments passed then a small sigh left his lips, “I guess so, but there could be one depending on what’s inside.” He said, walking towards the wall and looking through the hole the plank revealed. It wasn’t long until a small gasp left Ray’s lips, “Emma come see this.” He whispered out, motioning her over.

Walking over Emma stood beside Ray, bending down a little to peek through the same hole when her eyes widened at the sight. There wasn’t much to the room but it was  _ intact.  _ On the side there was a bed, made with a layer of dust on top of the sheets and at the end of the room she could make out a desk. It appeared there was a couple pieces of paper on the desk but most noticeable was the wilted flowers on the side paired with incense on either side.

To her it was obvious,  _ the room was a memorial _ .

“Let’s take the rest of the planks down and enter.” She said, her hands going for a plank above as Ray’s went for one below. With the two working it only took a couple minutes to remove them all, a doorway now revealed to them. Ray took a moment to assess the room before giving them the all clear and when Emma walked inside she immediately knew this room was different.

Now being able to look in more detail she could see there was no blood, no marks, no nothing.

_ Only dust _ .

Eyes flickering forward she walked towards the desk at the end of the room, the window above it not boarded and letting the sunlight shine in, the gentle sway of the trees making it flicker.

That must have been what caught her eye, but why did such a room exist? Looking down at the desk she saw a rolled up scroll and reaching out she picked it up gently. For the objects to not react and be pushed away from her protection meant they weren’t invested with dark mana, making it safe to hold. Rolling out the paper Emma felt the wind get knocked out of her lungs at the sight.

It was a woman, sketched out in what appeared to be a charcoal like ink. She had long flowing hair, the waves cascading down until they faded from sight but it wasn’t the detail of her hair that caught her eye, but the face.

The woman wore a big smile, eyes shining with happiness as she looked down at a flower in her hand. If Emma could identify the flower it looked like a white lily, although drawn with an extra petal. There was some blood that had seeped through the paper, staining the edge and some of the flower. Down on the bottom there was a small scribble, the handwriting nearly illegible for her, “To Emilia, may your smile always brighten the darkest of days. From Matthew.”

Hearing Ray’s voice next to her ear Emma nearly screamed, jumping as she looked over at the man standing next to her, “Don’t sneak up on me like that in such a place!” She nearly yelled, her heart racing as an amused smirk grew on Ray’s face.

With no hesitation she punched his shoulder, “Hey you were looking at the sheet as if it was a different language so I figured I would help.” He snapped, rubbing the spot as she looked at the incense that had long burned out. Closer up she could see the small dusting of ash that lied below it, showing how they were put out before being fully burned. Left with many questions Emma picked up an unopened letter she saw on the desk and opening the drawers she discovered a journal of sorts. Other than that, there was nothing here.

Putting the items in her pouch Emma grabbed a crystal, setting it down on the desk gently and slowly backed away from it. Normally she would have done the traditional throwing but for some reason she didn’t feel the need to, not in this room. Once Emma knew she was out of range she stopped, observing the crystal that sat upon the table.

There it sat, perfectly intact as it glimmered in the sunlight that shone in.

_ It didn’t break. _

“We found one more weak point, a really good one at that too. That’s one for Vincent and one for me.” Emma said, eyes wide as she took in the way it reflected the sunlight, acting like a beacon of sorts.

In all the chaos, why did such a room exist? Hopefully the items gathered could give her some answers.

“I think we’ve cleared all the rooms, lets head down and head out.” Emma said, knowing Vincent was most likely waiting for them down the hallway. Receiving no arguments from Ray Emma reached out and picked up the crystal on the table, putting it back in her pouch as she turned and walked out of the room.

Seeing Vincent at the end of the hallway Emma gave him a gentle smile, “We discovered a room and it has a weak spot, so we now have two.” She said, to which he nodded.

“Good work, I would go look myself but our time is almost up. We need to head out, now.” He said, his voice filled with a sense of urgency. Heading down the stairs Emma followed Vincent, making sure to step over the wire.

_ The investigation had been a success. _

Emma was looking forward to present her findings to Norman but as the three were about to leave the figure of a person slowly stepped into the opening of the door, the sunlight shining behind them making it so all they could see was a shadowy figure.

Emma could feel her throat go dry as a quiet voice left the figure, “You know… last time I was lenient, observing from the side and going against the master’s orders, but you, little mage have gone too far.” As the figure spoke the tone changed, once soft but now held a seething rage. Pointing straight forward the cloaked figure continued, the bracelet on their wrist clinking at the movement, “I wanted to play some games with you, but you disrupted the Blood Mistresses resting ground… and for that,  _ you must die.”  _


	25. You know... we're not what they say...

Emma stared out at the blocked opening before her, throat dry as she assessed the situation… which wasn’t looking good. They only had a few minutes left for the charms before they used up all the stored mana inside and from there exposed to the dark mana around them. Neither she or Vincent could pour their personal mana into them either, for that would just leave less mana to actually attack or defend.

Not only that, the only way to get to light mana was blocked by the blood mage before them.

Even though there’s three of them the fact that the blood mage had the environmental advantage and this much dark mana to work with made this situation life or death. In other words, take too long or make a single error and you’re done for.

Emma glanced over to Ray, noticing how his eyebrows were furrowed and teeth clenched before switching to Vincent and even though he had a neutral expression on his face Emma could see in his eyes he was thinking just as much as she was. Taking in a shaky breath Emma held her ground, eyes hard as she spoke, “If I’m the one you’re upset with let these two go.”

Ray didn’t hesitate to step in and snap, “Emma you fool!” His voice was full of anger as he gripped her shoulder, “You really think we-“ Before he could finish Emma held her hand up, her attention still on the blood mage before them.

“I’m the one that located the resting grounds, therefore I feel this has become personal. Let us fight one on one blood mage.” Emma knew this was a futile effort. She had been taught about who blood mages were, what they do and how they act yet she couldn’t help but try.

_ She had to try _ , for Vincent and Ray. She knew that having them in here not only make it harder to actually fight back but it increased the chances of something going wrong.

A small hum left the blood mage, one hand going under the hood as pecious seconds passed. Emma could hear her heartbeat, eyes never leaving the mage. It felt like forever but soon they spoke, their voice ringing out through the room, “Deal, I’ll let them leave and then it’ll be the two of us.” Emma’s eyes widened at the words. Deal? The mage was actually honoring her request?

She hadn’t expected it to work.

“Emma are you sure you want to do this?” Vincent asked, his voice low and even. It was obvious to her he was having an internal battle of emotions over logic, the conflict flickering through his eyes. While the emotional response was to argue back there was a limited amount of time on the charms before they broke.

Arguing would waste precious time.

Giving him a reassuring smile she nodded, “Yep! Head outside and I’ll join you two soon.” She said, her words strong to hide the fear she felt inside. This was life or death, a fact that weighed heavily on her shoulders. Looking at the statistical side the probability of success in such a scenario was low, but that was one thing about Emma; she didn’t look at that but the flow of the situation and the emotions she felt inside.

If she believed she would fail, then she would. So, in turn she was determined to win.

Just as Ray was about to reply Vincent placed a finger over his lips, doing the motion to remain quiet, “There’s nothing better we can do than follow the deal that has been made Ray, we must wait for Emma on the outside.”

It was obvious to Emma Ray was pissed at the situation, glaring over at Emma he snapped, “You better come out of this alive or else I’ll make you regret dying on us.” Emma could feel her heart soften at his words, what a Ray thing to say in a moment like this.

She stared back at him seriously and nodded, “I will, now go.” Emma said, watching as the blood mage stepped inside while Vincent and Ray left. Emma took in the looks of their retreating backs, keeping the sight to memory.

After all, this may be the last time she sees them.

Taking in a deep breath Emma held her hand out, maintaining a physical stance while focusing on her breathing and inner mana flow. She has enough for a few attacks, but she had to be careful. In the moment she couldn’t help but feel thankful for all the times she had been roughed up and fought as a kid, knowing this would be a dodging game.

In this fight it was a one hit scenario. Emma knew she would have to look for a single opening, one to give the blood mage a dose of light mana that would cause a light blight on them. What made this even more difficult was the amount of dark mana around her. She had to be sure the spells were compact and loaded, for they would be worn down along the way. In turn the blood mage had a strengthening advantage and all it would take is one hit for Emma to be inflicted with blight.

As each second passed Emma realized just how much was going against her, but she wouldn’t let that affect her spirit. It wasn’t long until the blood mages voice rang out, a small black circle began to surround them as they spoke, “Well lets get this started shall we? I’m usually one to stand on the sidelines but now I’m all fired up!” Holding out a hand they continued, their voice now low and calm as the spell naturally came off of their lips, “ _ As flowers wilt and life dies, take these spears and  _ **_gouge the eyes_ ** .”

One thing with spells is sometimes they gave away the attack, and seeing two dagger like projectiles leave the black waves from below Emma was quick to dodge. Seeing them move direction and come back around she let out a small tsk, bending backward at the last minute so they would stab into the floor.

That was close,  _ too close for comfort _ .

Gritting her teeth Emma quickly gathered her composure. She had to remain calm, to study the situation and not only look for openings but prepare for an attack. If her thoughts were scattered and heart racing her internal mana flow would be chaotic and take longer to prepare.

In this situation, time was vital and she couldn’t wait for her attacks due to panicking. ‘ _ Deep breaths’ _ Emma thought to herself, taking in a deep breath as she closed her eyes and held her hands out, palms facing each other but enough space for a thin string of white mana to form. Carefully yet quickly she enforced it, thinking to the stars in the sky it began to get thicker and thicker.

“That’s cheating little mage!” The blood mage called out and hearing her recite the same spell as before Emma knew she didn’t have anymore time to strengthen up the attack.

“Do well little one, I’m sorry.” Emma whispered before letting it go, watching as the shard of light mana shot out from her hands. Just as it did the blood mage finished her reciting of the spell, two more daggers of dark mana shooting out. One caused the attack Emma sent to shatter while the other went flying directly towards her. Close to the wall Emma once again dodged, feeling the wind of it rush past her as the sound of it sinking into wood rang out.

With the amount of personal mana she had left there was only enough to safely perform one more attack. Originally Emma assumed she had enough for a few but it was obvious at this point she was even more limited than she thought. Usually mages weren’t placed in such extreme circumstances since there was light mana nearly everywhere so personal capacity wasn’t pushed.

Right now, she kind of wished it had been because she could really use that extra mana right now.

“Using my abilities isn’t cheating.” Emma said, a deep exhale leaving her as she focused on remaining calm. She couldn’t even let her heart race, the accelerated blood flow would alter with the natural flow of mana inside her and cause them to fall out of sync, making it harder to call upon the mana.

In such a dire situation her main enemy was herself,  _ she had to stay calm _ .

Hearing the faintest sound of a crack Emma’s eyes flickered down, her heart skipping a beat seeing a small crack appear in one of the charms on her chest.

_ She didn’t have much time left. _

A small laugh escaped the blood mage, “Karma little mage, you disrupted the resting ground. Hasn’t anyone ever told you that  _ you don’t rob the dead _ ?”

Emma’s eyes widened at the statement, the journal and drawing now feeling heavy. In the situation and at the time she didn’t even see it as that, but it made sense. No wonder this blood mage was furious, if the Blood Mistress was as important as she thought this was a huge insult. “I wasn’t aware-“

Before she could finish the blood mage spoke, “Aware of what? That we feel? That we’re human like you? You all are the same, you never see the truth and reality.” The soft voice was full of emotions, the ending having a waiver, “But the Blood Mistress? She picked up those who were dying, fed the poor, did what she could to help others yet how was she seen?  _ As a bloodthirsty mage _ .” The dark mass below the mage began to rise, reacting to the feelings, “Of course you’re not aware, you’re never aware. Why am I even trying to talk to you?” the words came out as a mumble and seeing the blood mage take in a deep breath Emma knew she had to react, but she also knew there was no time to form another attack that wouldn’t be wasted with the amount of mana and time left.

Yet if she got hit the charms would break and she would be fully exposed to the dark mana surrounding her.

As her mind rattled for something Emma felt a weight around her neck. Glancing down towards her chest she noticed the necklace Musica had given her was now resting outside of the leather armor. When had that happened? Was it when she dodged the first attack? It wasn’t good to have this in the open, she had to at least get this somewhere safe, but where?

Lost in her thoughts she didn’t even hear the blood mage, her eyes flickering up to see dark shadows racing towards her. Out of instinct she rolled to the side, her hands coming up and using the mana she had left Emma placed one on the wall behind her for support while the other slammed down on the ground. Lifting her hand Emma let out a small exhale, watching as a dark blue veil formed. The movement while slow flowed, the shield appearing like the ripple in a stream and with her hand now above her head she held firm, preparing herself for the attack. Small specks of white light could be seen flickering within but as each shadow hit the shield it began to crack. This was all she could do to stop the attack from landing on her charms and buy her more time, but in turn her instinctual reaction used up all of the personal mana she could use.

Feeling a bead of sweat run down the side of her face Emma felt ragged of breath, holding the shield as a few more shadows hit it before the protection she had made shattered. The pieces that fell glimmered in what little light trickled in, falling as soft as snow and completely disappeared before it could even hit the ground. Now on her knees Emma tried to regain her breath, eyebrows knitted together as she kept a firm gaze on the blood mage.

A laugh left the mage, their hands coming together and clapping, “What a beautiful show! Although I bet you can’t do that again, can you? I know they don’t train on internal capacity when it comes to mana and from my calculations you’re basically sucked dry!” The words were twisted with a sense of joy, as if seeing Emma in this state was justifying the emotions coursing through her.

Gritting her teeth Emma stared at the mage, seeing how she remained in front of the doorway. There was no way for Emma to try and get outside to recharge. If she tried to turn and go towards the back door behind her she would most likely be hit with a spell before she could get outside.

At this point, she was out of options.

Just as she was about to accept she had failed a soft voice came from behind her, the voice a soft whisper,  _ ‘Don’t give up Emma. _ ’ Hearing the voice her eyes widened, a single tear slipping down. ‘ _ Don’t give up, please _ .’

“Conny…” The name slipped from her lips and in that moment the sound of a droplet falling rang through her ears, the scenery of the hive and fight now gone and only to be replaced with darkness.

Hearing the sound of another drop Emma’s eyes snapped open, only to see Conny looking down at her. She wore a white dress, although blood spatter tainted the once white fabric. “Emma, you can’t give in, not now.” Even though Conny had a smile on her face she could see the chains of darkness that held her down, the pain in her eyes as she held back tears.

Here she was, trying to give Emma the push she needed even though she lived through fear and pain of her death every day. The tears now slipping Emma reached out, although Conny remained distant, “I’ll fight, I’ll fight and come back Conny I promise!” Emma yelled out, the visual around her disappearing. The last thing she saw was Conny smile, tears running down her face as she faded from sight.

Now in the moment Emma let out a small gasp, her eyes back on the blood mage before her. It was as if no time has passed, but now Emma felt more determined than ever to pull through. Slowly standing Emma wasn’t too sure what came over her, eyes glowing a deep green. Even now she couldn’t hear anything the blood mage was saying, the only sound being her breathing and the steady beat of her heart.

There were too many people relying on her to just give up now. There was Norman, Ray, Vincent, Conny and all the others. Taking in a deep breath she felt an odd sense of calm wash over her, as if she was no longer in control. Letting her hands hover in front of her chest she held the necklace Musica gave her, and with a steady exhale it began to glow. Even Emma herself wasn’t too sure what was going on but in that moment she saw the end of the fight unfold before her. The necklace hovered above her palm as a needle like piece of mana flew out from the center, going straight through the blood mage’s chest. A small gasp leaving them as they fell back and though the opening towards outside, the black hood slipping off in the process.

With this situation the blood mage was the one to get tainted first, which meant the fight was over.

Slowly walking out and breath haggard Emma’s eyes landed on the form on the ground, the hood now back to reveal a girl who seemed just a couple years younger than her. She had short hair a shade darker than her own, eyes as blue as the sky staring up towards the sun although that wasn’t what caught Emma’s attention; the way she stared out towards the sunlight… was, yearning?

Intrigued Emma walked over, kneeling down beside her as a cough left the girl, the signs of light blight appearing on her skin, “You know… we’re not what they say…” The girl breathed out, small pieces of her beginning to blow away in the wind.

As the girl talked tears weld up in her eyes, the droplets slipping down to land on the grass below. Never had Emma seen such a side to a blood mage and honestly, it made her want to cry. Knowing at this point the blood mage didn’t possess enough dark mana to harm here Emma snuck her arms under the girl, holding her up so she wasn’t lying on the ground. “Please, take down the current leader… for he has taken this family and brought them down to ruin… do it for the mistress… for she never wanted the lives of the innocent to be taken, especially in this way. We only wanted to take what we could to survive… to make the world a better place for everyone… but he wanted more and he’s had it for far too long now.”

Those words acted as their own needle, stabbing Emma and taking her breath away. She had assumed they were a type those went to in order to gain power, to cast away their humanity and cause chaos to all. Yet… the girl in her arms spoke of an entirely different story. Emma wanted to ask so many questions, to reassure the other she would see things though but with each passing second more and more of her faded away, the wind carrying her ashes as her eyes slowly slipped shut, a smile growing on her face, “I’m coming… Lady Emilia…”

With those words, she was gone, her ashes swirling and heading up towards the sky.

Kneeling on the ground with empty arms Emma’s gaze focused on the grass, on where the blood mage had once been.

Emma didn’t even get a name, but with what she had just experienced it showed that there was a whole new side to this she never knew of. A side that explained why a hive to this magnitude existed, a side that showed there were those within that were suffering from this.

Cleansing the hive was just one thing that needed to be done, but hearing the pleas of the mage she had once held Emma couldn’t help but find herself sympathizing with the blood mage. Hearing rushed footsteps Emma quickly hid the necklace under her leather armor and standing she turned around to see Vincent and Ray rushing towards her. Just as she was about to speak Ray reached out, bringing his hand down on top of her head as a fist and yelled, “Idiot! What do you think you were doing taking it on yourself?!” Before Emma could react she found he soon wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a tight hug, “You idiot, what would have Norman done? What about Vincent and I?” His voice came out softer and Emma could hear the pain that resonated within the words.

“We can’t stop what’s happened.” Vincent said, standing near but letting the two have their moment. Pushing his glasses up he continued, “I’ll seal the hive and from there we can report the investigation to Norman. Just know no matter the decision there will always be consequences, good or bad so prepare yourself Emma. Everyone cares for you, so be ready for mixed reactions. Although I will say from a battle standpoint you did an honorable move.”

Reaching out Vincent patted her shoulder, walking past her to seal up the hive. Emma knew that was his own way of reassuring her and she could understand Ray’s reaction, but in the moment her mind and heart were conflicted.

Never had she seen such a side to the blood mages, on top of that she felt nervous as to Norman’s reaction for what unfolded. He wouldn’t take her actions well, but she didn’t regret the choice she made. It wasn’t long until the hive was sealed, a chilling wind blowing through as clouds began to block out the sun. Giving one more glance at the hive Emma soon turned her back to it and walked forward, Vincent and Ray following close behind her.

Even though the investigation was complete Emma now found her mind filled with more questions than answers. Looking back up towards the sky her mind went to the blood mage, how those soft blue eyes had shed tears as she gracefully met her end.

Remembering the journal and drawing in her pouch Emma hoped they would shed some light on a new predicament she had never known existed.


	26. Conflict of the Heart

Norman looked down at the document within his hands, remaining silent before a small sigh left his lips. While his eyes took in the words written down in the moment he couldn’t really focus. Next week would be the next conference with his father and he couldn’t deny there were some nerves associated with it. Ray’s summer goal has been completed for the most part, the buildings they were able to work on were getting the finishing touches but the main problem that plagued him was the hive.

Maybe it was because of the time they’ve been gone but remembering the state Emma was in last time had his anxiety high. Would they all come back okay? How was the investigation going? Norman wanted to join in but he knew where his duties lied. As if someone was watching from above and decided to grant him mercy he was soon met with the sound of his door opening. Eyes flickering towards the source he was soon met with the sight of Emma, Ray and Vincent standing in the doorway.

Taking in a deep breath a feeling of relief coursing through him, but that was soon cut off when he noticed their facial expressions.

Especially Emma’s. Dark circles were evident under her eyes and skin pale as she smiled at him while Ray stared forward with an unreadable expression on his face. Vincent’s expression was similar to Ray’s, although he didn’t appear as tense as his strategist. The sight before Norman had a knot forming in his stomach.

It was obvious;  _ something had happened _ .

Keeping the smile on his face Norman walked around his desk, “I’m glad you’ve all arrived safely, I take the investigation was a success then?” He asked, now leaning back onto his desk for some support.

There was no delay on Emma’s part, the girl smiled brightly even in her tired state and nodded, “Yep! We were able to identify two weak points to work with, one clearer than the other but both will help with the cleansing.” She said, although Norman knew there was more than that.

Eyes holding a sharp gleam he kept up with his cheerful facial expression, “Any complications?”

Now on observation mode Norman saw the reaction to his question was immediate, Ray’s face contorting as he held back anger and Vincent looking to the side, eyes hardened with his own conflicting emotions. Emma’s was the most notable though, how her own eyes seemed to harden as she stood tall, “A blood mage appeared, which I was able to fight off.” She said, her voice firm.

It was in this moment Ray snapped, “Yeah while putting your life on the line and sending Vincent and I out.” His voice harbored all the emotions he felt in that moment; anger, sadness, frustration… emotions Norman was feeling right now.

To know Emma had put herself in such a situation… he wasn’t sure the whole context and what happened but just knowing that she had put herself in a  _ life threatening _ situation so easily was never a good feeling. Taking in a deep breath Norman kept his smile, although he couldn’t deny the mere thought of Emma risking herself in such a way sent a pain through his heart. Over the past few months all three of them had gotten closer and he couldn’t deny that at this point he didn’t want to one day find that Emma or Ray never came back.

_ Especially _ Emma.

Norman could understand Ray’s reaction, for he also wanted to snap and show just how her actions hurt. Although, he knew with her determination and tone there was no expressing that to her; for in her mind she did the right decision.

Norman couldn’t bring himself to tear that down.

Walking forward he didn’t care that Vincent and Ray were in the room and once he got close Norman reached out to Emma. Wrapping his arms around her he held her in a gentle embrace, burying his face in her hair to hide the pain that shone in his eyes, “Good job…” He said and pulling back he gave her a gentle smile, “But please, next time rely on us? We’re here as a team, it wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Later he would talk with Ray, to discuss the details on what had taken place but for now all Norman could do was try to deliver the message to Emma; that he didn’t want her to pull such a stunt again.

It seemed it did come across, her gaze moving up to meet with Normans but before she could truly look at his face Norman removed himself from her and turned away, his back now to them.

He didn’t want his pain to be seen.

He needed some time alone.

“If you guys could write up the events that happened and deliver them to my desk by tomorrow morning it would be appreciated, from there we can talk about the plans to continue.” Norman said, keeping his voice firm.

Out of the three Vincent was the first to respond, “Understood.” He said, taking a small bow before turning around and leaving.

A few seconds later Ray followed Vincent’s lead, “You got it Norman, see ya later.” He said and made his way out of the room.

Knowing the two had left Norman knew he was now alone with Emma.

He knew she was hesitating, a tense silence filling the air as he kept his back to her, “Is there something else Emma?” He asked, keeping his voice steady.

“Ah- no, I guess not. I’ll see you tonight for the charm then Norman” Emma said, her voice lighter than normal. Hearing her footsteps and the sound of the door echoing out Norman looked over to see everyone was now gone.

Hand on the pendant Norman turned his attention to the window and walking over he let his façade drop to reveal the pain he felt inside. For Emma to pull such a reckless move…

It really bothered him.

But, he trusts her. He chose her to be his mage and with that he would push down these personal emotions and honor the choice that she had made this time. While he has formed an emotional attachment to her he had to put professionalism first.

Although, that wouldn’t stop him from talking with Ray and coming up with a plan for all of them to come together, for if anyone took on a burden it would be himself; n _ o one else. _

\--

It was well in the middle of the night now, the candlelight flickering and illuminating the room as Emma sat at her desk. She had changed into her sleepwear and originally tried to fall asleep but the act evaded her. That evening she had gone and done the maintenance on the charm and while Norman smiled she knew that he wasn’t happy with the choice she had made back at the hive. While the thought bothered her at the moment Emma found herself fighting the temptation to open the letter and journal she had found, but the image of the blood mage haunted her…

These were technically relics of a resting ground she had obviously cherished.

Would it be wrong for Emma to open them, to see what was inside?

So, here she was, currently battling the thoughts within her as she stared down at the three pieces she had collected from the blood hive. The drawing had already been opened, so going back to that Emma opened it up once more. Looking at the letters written down Emma remembered what Ray had read off earlier and connecting a piece of information her eyes soon widened.

Emilia,  _ Lady Emilia.  _ This must have been who the blood mage was referring to.

Looking at the painting the woman looked so happy, so peaceful… could she have really been a blood mage? “ _ You know… we’re not what they say…”  _ The words of the blood mage rang through her head and soon Emma found herself teary eyed as she stared at the drawing.

Maybe… just maybe blood mages truly were misinterpreted. Sure, they had to get dark mana, but they did what they had to do to survive. Based off of what she had heard during the fight Emilia had given people a home to go to, a place to belong.

What if the words the blood mage said were true and they were all being led astray?

What if the other blood mages were trapped?

Looking towards the window her eyes landed on the necklace, the moonlight shining down on the gem. There was also the mystery of what happened within the blood hive… to find out why the necklace reacted and acted on its own accord.

Letting out a small sigh Emma placed her face within her hands. There was so much going on around her in a sense it was overwhelming, but she couldn’t give into the pressure.

Too many people depended on her.

Plus, Phil would be coming to the castle a few days from now. When she had explained Normans offer he was happy to accept, and while it took time to process everything he would soon be brought into the castle to further his education.

Which meant she needed to be an even better role model by remaining strong.

Eyes flickering back to the journal and letter she reached out and brought up the candle extinguisher to put out the flame. Watching the smoke rise in the moonlight a small sigh left Emma. She would honor the blood mages words and not disturb these anymore than she already has. Rolling up the drawing Emma stood up and tucking the artifacts in a safe place and walking over Emma put on her shoes. In the moment, Emma needed to connect with the mana around her, to regain what she had lost.

Quickly leaving her room and walking down the hallway it didn’t take long for Emma to follow the route she had grown to know and soon found herself in the courtyard. Letting a smile grow on her face Emma took in the feel of the mana coursing through her, the sensation as crisp as the intake of fresh air. The gentle breeze flowed through her ginger locks, causing them to gently wave in the wind as she took off her shoes and ran.

Why did she run? Emma wasn’t sure but in the moment, she just need to  _ feel. _

In this moment, there was no need to think or dwell on the why, for sometimes life didn’t have an answer.

After a few seconds of running Emma found herself in the clearing that had become her special niche, her eyes flickering to the remnants of the daisy plant that had once been there. The crystals glimmered in the moonlight as they broke down. The process for them to completely fade would take a while, the pieces chipping away ever so slowly. Even now Emma could see those small pieces, taking in how they gently showered the ground below with its mist.

Following the flow Emma walked forward, only to fall back onto the cool grass below her. Eyes wide and glimmering she stared up at the starry night sky above her. Smiling one hand went to her soul mark, feeling a gentle warmth resonate from it. Her mark had developed to the point it nearly looked like the image she saw above her, the intensity of colors making it look more lifelike than any painting she had ever seen but in the moment something caught her eye; the star formation above her.

Depending on the time of year different constellations and stars could be seen, which in turn has affected some astrological mages in the past but Emma found no effect on her, but that wasn’t what caught her attention.

Quickly sitting up she pulled up her shirt, letting her mark be exposed as she took in the glimmering stars on her skin and looked back up. Emma had always been confused as to why the stars  _ looked  _ like a formation yet there was no evidence of a constellation.

Now, her question was answered, for above her she saw the same bundle of stars staring down at her.

Feeling a plethora of emotions well up inside her Emma let her shirt fall as she stared up at the stars, taking the image in. In her eyes this was obviously a sign, a way to show her that the life she lived was indeed part of the natural flow of fate, for she would have never had a clear enough sky back at the orphanage to see these stars.

_ It showed she was meant to be here _ .

Laying back down on the grass Emma took in the sounds of life around her and took in the mana that coursed through her. The moment was so emotional… so peaceful… Emma soon found her eyes slowly slipping shut, as if being caressed and lulled to sleep.

Just as she was about to slip completely into the sensation the sound of a bell rang through the air and when Emma opened her eyes she was once again in the same surroundings as before with Conny, although the person who stood before her had her eyes widening.

_ It was the blood mage from earlier _ . 


	27. My Name? Its...

Emma stared at the girl before her with wide eyes, her mind trying to process what she was seeing.  _ What was happening? _ Just a few moments ago she was outside, falling asleep under the stars yet now here she was, in the same plane with the blood mage from before. “What…” Emma said, her voice hardly above a whisper as the girl smiled down at her, eyes a deep ocean blue as she knelt down before Emma.

“There’s no need to be so shocked!” The mage said, a gentle smile on her face as a small laugh escaped her lips, “Although I can understand how this may be a shock for you.” Once the words left her mouth the amusement that flickered in her eyes slowly disappeared, her tone turning serious as she continued, “Please her me out though. I wish to aid in taking down the leader… while I can’t do much, I’ll dedicate what remains of me in this realm to you.”

Hearing those words didn’t help the confusion Emma felt inside and looking at the girl she spoke, “I don’t know what’s happening, first Conny and now you, how am I even able to see you?” She asked, her confusion evident. While Emma was usually one to roll with the punches there was one anomaly her mind couldn’t look past; how was she able to see a  _ blood mage _ of all people?

The mage sat down beside Emma, her straight ginger hair brushing just under her chin, “You’re seeing mana memory right now, not actual spirits. You already know mana is life energy, but it can hold the memory and feelings of those who it resided in. In a sense though it could be seen as spirits… but you’re special. You just have a way to embrace mana enough to take in its feelings and see it’s appearance. No matter what all living things will always live on within the mana that resided inside them.” She said, voice soft and airy as she held a hand over her chest.

“…then how are you able to explain this to me?” Emma asked.

The mage let out a small laugh at the question, “Part of it is what Musica told you, back when she explained mana somewhat and now the rest your mind is filling in with a logical explanation, although there may be memory influence on my part as well.” She said, ocean blue eyes leaving Emma to stare out at the emptiness in front of them. “After all, this is a space we’re currently sharing together. Although… what you see now is the memory influence before I was casted away for dark mana… I can’t blame her reasoning though, for she did it to be with the person she loved. Even though that hurt this whole time, even shrouded in darkness I lingered.” Eyes shining with sadness the next words came out more as a thought than anything, “And… for some reason I couldn’t leave her behind.”

Hearing the words sent a pain though Emma’s heart. So even at times the personal light mana that was casted aside loved the blood mage enough to stay beside her… even though she was always out of reach. 

Feeling the need to communicate with her Emma looked towards the mage, “You know, I haven’t opened the letter nor the journal. After your words and feelings it feels way too invasive.” Emma said and seeing those wide eyes soften paired with the gentle smile made the difficult choice all the worth it.

Just as the other was about to speak a ripple spread out from under them, the sound of the bell ringing through once more. “Ah, it looks like our times up.” The mage said as she smiled. Standing up and holding her hands behind her she walked a few steps before looking back to Emma, “I trust you’ll use me well little mage, I want my last moments to be happy knowing I helped make a difference.” As she spoke her body began to disappear. It started at her feet, the appearance becoming see through as it began to spread upward. It didn’t take long for her to begin losing form, the areas that were fading out turned into shimmering gold mist as the wind blew through.

Standing up quickly Emma reached out. There was so many thoughts going through her head, so many questions yet one rang through the strongest, “Wait, at least tell me your name!” She yelled, although the mage was out of her reach.

A small laugh left the mage as she tilted her head, a look of genuine happiness on her face, “My name? It’s… El…“

Before Emma could hear the full response the mage was gone and soon Emma’s world was shifting once more. Eyes snapping open she was met with a worried Norman above her, the night sky shimmering behind him, “Emma! Thank god you responded this time.” He said, the relief evident in his eyes.

Slowly blinking Emma watched as Norman left her view, the other having pulled back so Emma could sit up. Sitting up sleepy eyes took in her surroundings. The familiar scene of her nook in the courtyard filled her senses, the mana she had grown accustomed to coursed around her as a gentle breeze blew through. Yet, feeling a new mana presence lingering around Emma couldn’t help but smile.

_ So it wasn’t just a dream _ .

Keeping the happiness she felt to herself a small laugh left Emma, “Sorry, the mana here is so peaceful I fell asleep.” she said sheepishly, eyes flickering to the side. It was most likely due to using up most of her personal mana earlier that she was able to nod off in such a place, but in the end it had been rewarding.

Norman let out another sigh as he moved to sit beside her, “At least sleep in bed, I don’t want you to get sick.” He said, his tone a mixture of scolding and worry.

Emma nodded, “Don’t worry after this I will.” Soon after a tense silence filled the air in between them, the mood from earlier lingering between them.

It wasn’t long until Norman stood, his gaze straight forward, “Well since you’re okay I’ll head back inside then and-“ Before he could even finish Emma’s hand shot out and grabbed onto Norman’s.

Eyes firm yet holding a glimmer of emotion Emma spoke, “Please stay.” Her voice was soft yet firm enough to show a sense of confidence. She knew ever since the meeting things had been strained between them and it wasn’t something she wanted. Even in the small time she and Norman had known each other she knew he was one to keep his inner turmoil to himself and when hurting, try to push a distance between.

Which meant she needed to step up during those times or else he would get far enough to the point her hand wouldn’t reach him anymore.

Norman looked down at her, his eyes void of emotion for only a moment before the walls inside came down, the pain and inner turmoil making itself known. Moving he once again sat down beside her, their shoulders brushing as he looked to the side.

After a few seconds passed she spoke, “I’m sorry.” Seeing Norman look over at her she held her hand up, wanting to finish, “I’m sorry for making you scared and upset, but I’m not sorry for the decision I made in the moment. In the future if the opportunity allows it I’ll lean on you guys for support.” As Emma spoke she reached out and took Normans hand into her own, “I do appreciate your concern Norman… but we’re all equals. Trust me, please? You trusted my abilities when choosing me as your mage, so please trust them on the battlefield as well.” The last words where soft, holding more of a pleading tone.

She wanted him to understand, she wanted him to know that she could also fight. It wasn’t just limited to experimenting and cleansing. True it came close today but in the end she pulled through and that’s what mattered.

Norman remained silent for a moment before letting out another sigh, a gentle smile growing on his face as he looked towards her, “I can’t stay mad when it comes to you Emma.” He said as his hand tightened around hers, a silent signal that he accepted her apology.

Hearing the words Emma couldn’t stop the wide smile on her face, a warmth flooding her chest at not only his tone but how he squeezed her hand. It was soft and yet, the hold was firm enough to have an… intimate feel to it. Looking back up to the sky Emma could feel a faint blush dust her cheeks, “Thank you Norman.” She said, her own grip tightening as she said the words.

The tension that was between them slowly dissipated as the seconds passed, a comfort silence settling between them. In the moment, everything felt natural,  _ it felt right _ .

Between them Norman was the first to break the silence, “Hey Emma, what does a soulmark mean to a mage?” He asked and hearing the words a deep blush bloomed on her face.

_ What a forward question _ .

“Well, you know for mages its actually a very intimate thing…” She said as she kept her gaze to the sky. She knew Norman had knowledge on some mage culture and couldn’t know everything, but even with that fact in mind her feelings about it couldn’t be hidden.

It didn’t take long for Norman to realize what he did and once that information processed a deep blush bloomed across his features as he looked away and down towards the grass. “I-I’m sorry Emma I didn’t mean to ask something so personal.” He said, his embarrassment evident.

Feeling her heart skip a beat and a flutter in her stomach Emma let out a small laugh, “It’s okay, since the question is coming from you.” She said, eyes now on Norman. Seeing the tips of his ears darken she couldn’t help but feel her smile grow.

Emma couldn’t deny her feelings for Norman, but, was there a chance he returned them? Sure, Norman was the type to get easily flustered, but something in the moment just made it feel like he might feel the same way. Looking away and back up towards the sky she spoke, “To answer your question though Mages really cherish their soulmarks. While we are more private people for us the connection with someone else is something special.” She confessed, and now curious she couldn’t help but throw the question back at him, “What about you?”

Hearing the question Norman let out a small hum as he too looked towards the sky as well, “I never really paid much attention to mine, it’s a rare type but lately I can’t help but wonder more about it…” He said, his words fading out as his eyes widened.

Emma looked over, noticing how his hand went up to his chest as he looked up at the sky. He appeared to be shocked, as if he was hit with a realization of sorts, “You okay?” She asked, her head tilting.

Norman snapped out of whatever trance he was in, eyes wide as he looked ay Emma, “Yeah… just noticed something that’s all.” He said and while Emma wanted to ask what it was something in her held back.

Gently letting go of her hand Norman stood up before offering it to her, “I think it’s time we head inside. With Phil coming tomorrow I’m sure you’ll want to be well rested to greet him and give him a tour right?” He asked and nodding Emma took his hand and slowly stood.

Once she was up Norman let go and began to walk away although Emma couldn’t help but look back up at the sky,  _ her sky _ . Hand unconsciously going to her side a thought soon hit Emma, her eyes widening as she took in a sharp breath.

Could it be…?

Looking back and seeing Normans retreating figure she shook her head, quickly getting rid of the thought before following him back towards the palace.

There’s no way it could be Norman, that would be too convenient.

But…  _ just what if Norman was her soulmate?  _


	28. Lining up the Pieces

_ Today was the day _ .

Emma was looking forward to Phil’s arrival, to have someone in her family finally close by. She and the boy had always been close, so to see him pursue a future he dreamed of filled her with a great sense of pride.

But first, she had one more person to talk to.

Leaning on the corner of a hallway Emma waited, making sure to keep her breathing still as footsteps echoed out.

Any moment now…

As soon as Emma saw the familiar dark figure walk past her she lunged, a bright smile spreading across her features as she tackled Ray from behind. “Oi-“ The male shouted, grey eyes wide with shock as he found himself on the floor.

A sweet laugh left Emma as she kept the other pinned, “I got you!” She exclaimed happily, eyes gleaming with a sense of victory, but that moment was quickly taken away from her. Before she could even respond Emma found her world spinning, and soon she and Ray had switched places.

Arm pulled behind her back Ray had her pinned, “Don’t think you can pull a fast one on me, Emma. While you may be skilled, I’m trained.” He snapped, the anger from before still evident in his voice.

Which was the reason why Emma was reaching out today.

A pained laugh left her, and looking out into the hallway she spoke, “You’re right about that, I feel my arm can snap at any moment. Can you let go though? I want to play a game of chess with you before Phil arrives.”

Now, this caught Ray’s attention. Eyebrow raising he remained silent, but it wasn’t long until a small sigh left him, “Emma, you do realize you have no hopes in winning, right?” He asked, and hearing the small hey come from her small frame he continued, “It’s a game of strategy, something you still have a lot to learn of.”

The words were obviously a jab, but Emma wouldn’t let it dishearten her, “I know, so teach me then.” Her voice was firm, the determination seeping through each syllable as she turned to glance up at Ray.

Or better said, what she _could_ see.

The raven-haired male, on the other hand, stared down at her, and letting go he stood up, “Fine then, let’s go.” He said, walking ahead. As Emma got up and chased after him he couldn’t hold back the small upturn of his lips.

While she may be brash in her thinking, there was a certain aura around her that Ray couldn’t stay mad at. But, he wouldn’t let her in on that yet.

First, he had to kick her ass in chess.

\--

The air between Norman and Vincent was tense, and as Norman leaned against the wall Vincent stayed dedicated to his duties, “I will keep my stance firm Boss. I know it goes against your wishes, but you need to trust her.”

Norman had hoped this meeting would go better, but it seemed that none of his words were going through to the mage.

At this rate, Emma would lead herself to an early death, something he _must_ avoid.

“I do trust her, but even with someone you trust, if they head down the wrong path it’s only natural to intervene.” He replied, his voice cold and lacking emotion. In the end, the emotion was there, but right now he had the fear and anxiety buried deep beneath the façade that had been etched into his mind.

“Look back to the triad before you. The Royal Strategist then was killed, something that could have been prevented-“

Before Norman could even continue Vincent jumped in, “No one knows what truly happened to that Strategist. Your grandmother and grandfather expressed sorrow and grief, and yet had numerous files burned. Not only that, his burial site is top secret, one that has now been lost with their passing. Not even your father knows, so that example can’t be used.”

Sitting up Vincent went to one of the cupboards to the side, and rummaging through he continued, “You need to talk to your mage head-on. No more talking behind her back, she deserves to be treated as an equal. I know you have her best interest in mind, but you brought her into this role.” Finding the herbs he needed the mage went back to his work desk.

Uncapping the bottle he pulled out a couple of leaves before sealing it back up, “I will express my feelings to her about what happened at the hive, but she is strong in both body and mind. It won’t be easy to get past her determination.”

Glancing towards the door Vincent motioned Norman towards it, “Now go. Her brother should be here soon, no? I’m sure she would appreciate the fact that you’re there to help settle him in.”

Norman couldn’t deny the man was right, and in the end, he didn’t have a good argument back. Yes, he wanted to protect Emma but he also knew he couldn’t get her to be more aware alone.

For Norman, it was frustrating.

“Alright, thank you Vincent.” The prince said, his voice a bit softer than before, and with no other words shared between them, he left the lab.

Closing the door behind him a small sigh left Norman. Never had he felt more conflicted, his eyes unfocused as he gathered whatever pieces he could to form the façade once more. True he needed to be honest with Emma, but now wasn’t the time.

Right now, he needed to be there to help welcome a new scholar in the making.

Looking back up Norman had his trademark smile and walking down the hallway he began his trek to the main entrance. Although, just as he was walking past the library a familiar cry caught his attention.

Stopping in his tracks Norman peeked through the door, a glimmer of curiosity making itself known before his gaze landed on the two people he had expected to be waiting down below.

There sat Emma, hands in her hair with a shocked expression while Ray sat across from her, arms crossed with a smirk on his face, “I told you, you know nothing of strategy.” He jabbed, and Emma wasn’t one to back down.

Hands slamming on the table a fire was ignited in her eyes, the flame of a challenge burning bright, “Again! We must play again!” She shouted, and seeing the display Norman couldn’t hold back from walking over to see just how the game went.

Eyes on the board the prince immediately knew Emma had more knowledge than Ray was letting on. She had gotten it down to the few pivotal pieces, something no one other than himself could do when it came to Ray’s signature game.

“I see you’ve been snared in Ray’s trap.” Norman chimed in, and seeing Emma look over at him with a small pout he couldn’t help but laugh, the façade now becoming more genuine as the seconds passed.

“More like she can’t even get herself trapped.” Ray retorted, causing Emma to pick up a pawn and throw it across at him, which the strategist in the making caught with ease.

Crossing her arms Emma let out a small huff, “I’ll get you someday, just wait Ray.” She snapped, although it was clear there was no real anger in her movements and tone.

Giving Ray a knowing look Norman let out a small hum, “Maybe someday we can all play together, but right now your brother will be here any second. Don’t you want to be there to greet him with his arrival?”

Seeing Emma perk up and stand from her chair was enough of an answer for him

“Of course! Ray, we can put this away later, let’s go out to greet him!” Emma exclaimed happily, already passing Norman as she made her way to the doors. As Norman stood there he couldn’t help but stare, his eyes soft as his smile held a warmth that hadn’t been there before. 

_ Had she always been this beautiful? _

Before Norman could get too lost he felt a squeeze on his shoulder, and snapping out of it glacier blue met knowing grey, “Snap out of it loverboy, you’ll be here all day at the rate you’re going.” Ray jabbed, a devious grin on his face. Unable to hold back a dark blush tinted Norman’s cheeks, and from there Ray gave his shoulder one last squeeze before letting go. 

Taking in a deep breath Norman cleared his throat and did whatever he could to gather what composure he had. 

Phil’s arrival was not only important to Emma, but it was important to him as well. 

Making sure his clothing wasn’t wrinkled from Ray’s little move Norman was quick to follow the two, and for the moment he forgot about the troubles that were plaguing him just moments before. 

\--

“Sir, it’s been confirmed. The Lost Flower has finally wilted.” 

The report that the leading blood mage heard was music to his ears. With the pesky mage gone that was the last of the coven with the old ideals, and now he no longer had to worry about those who may get in his way. 

“Excellent, it was about time she parted from this realm.” The leader said, standing from his seat. While she may have played the part of a wicked mage, it was clear to him it was all an act. The little farce she pulled as a ‘warning’ only showed that she was trying to give the triad knowledge ahead of time. 

And that?  _ He wouldn’t have.  _

“Shall we make plans to go pluck our fruit? She has already graduated and is skillful in the arts. The astrological mage was promised to us after all-” Before the mage could finish, the leader held a hand up, effectively silencing the other. 

Turning around the hood hid all features but his smile and the wickedness that shone in the candlelight was enough to show the plans lurking within his mind, “Let’s wait. While we may not have our prime hive, we’ve begun to form a good base here. Let the mage play her make-believe, and from there we’ll strike when the time is right. After all, they’ll come right to us, and from there?” 

Hand slamming down on the table before him the hood slipped off, the fabric falling back as the face was now revealed. White hair flowed out, ending just at his shoulders and raging blue eyes glowed in the candlelight. 

The grin he wore grew, the shadows making it all the wider as he spoke, “ _ I’ll take my revenge on my older brother and gain what is rightfully mine:  _ **_the throne_ ** _.” _


	29. Voices from the Past

A couple weeks had passed since Phil was brought to the palace, and for Emma it felt as if he had always been here. Already the boy was familiar with the layout, and was devoted to his studies. The two would see each other in the hallways and try to have meals together, but both were busy, and that was okay. 

Today Emma was working on charm enhancement in the lab with Vincent when a small knock caught her attention. Hearing her mentor move the mage continued to work on the charm, but hearing a soft familiar voice she looked up. 

Seeing who it was Emma couldn’t help but smile, “Anna, how are you?” She asked happily, the charm now completely out of her mind. 

It had been a while since she had talked to the woman. Over the summer Emma had spent time with her and Oliver, and the three had become friends. It was nice, to get closer to those within the palace, to make more connections. 

Her world was continuing to expand, first thanks to the Mage Academy and now thanks to Norman. 

“Hello Emma, I was actually hoping you would come with me. I need to update your measurements.” Anna said in her usual soft voice. 

How someone could appear so gentle and angelic, Emma didn’t know, but Anna achieved that even asking the simplest questions. 

Looking toward Vincent and seeing the male give a small nod she knew she was okay to go. In mage culture it’s extremely important to ask the eldest permission to leave if a duty was left unfinished, so with permission granted Emma didn’t hesitate to reply, “Of course!” The words were a chirp, and seeing Anna’s smile grow the mage was quick to close the distance between them.

Before Emma left Vincent spoke, “You can be dismissed for the day, we’re on schedule for the protection charms. Use your free time to rest, or better, prepare for your next conference.” 

That's right. 

It had left Emma’s mind. 

The seasonal conferences, to explain goals… that's where she had first met Vincent, and the man didn’t hesitate to bring reality down on here.

This would be her second chance. 

Eyes showing a sense of seriousness Emma gave a small nod, “I will use this time wisely.” 

She was part of the next trio to succeed her country, and after her first performance she knew she had to do better. 

With Anna by her side and leaving the lab the two walked down the hallway, and for a moment the only sound between them was their own breathing and footsteps, that is, until Emma’s curiosity got the better of her, “So is there a reason why you need updated measurements? My signature outfit still fits perfectly fine.”

A small laugh left Anna as they rounded the corner, and as the two reached their destination she replied, “I have to start getting outfits ready for the annual ball. It may be near the end of the season but I have quite a few to make. Plus, I have a huge plan for yours, so I need extra time for it.”

This caused a small blush to leave Emma, and as they walked further into the room she spoke, “...What’s your plan? I don’t mean to sound rude, but, I don’t want to stand out…” 

She wasn’t one to be in the spotlight. Emma was a fighter, one that did what she felt was right. Appearances didn’t really matter to her, and the last thing she wanted was to be glammed up. 

“Oh don’t worry, yours will be elegant yet simple, I just want to be sure I get the fit right for your body type.” Anna said softly, and with that, she cheerfully continued, “So strip!”

How such a sweet soft voice could made that saying sound so innocent, Emma didn’t know, but with a blush she laughed and began to follow instructions, “Anna you say that like an expert, got someone in your life to practice that line with?” Emma teased, and seeing the woman blush soon the two were laughing together. 

Girl talk was important, and the two had gotten close enough to do so, but seeing how Anna shyfully looked away had Emma’s curiosity perked, “No way, do you?!”

This caused Anna’s blush to deepen, and letting out a small laugh she looked to the side, “It’s not there yet, but… I do have someone in mind.” 

As Emma took off her outer robe and began to undo the vest of her outfit Anna walked over, and rolling up her sleeve the blonde revealed her shoulder. 

It was her soulmark, one that showed a crystal with a red string twirling around it. The gem itself was clear, but with the dark blue background the mark was absolutely beautiful. The color intensity had Emma gasping, and looking up to Anna the woman continued, “It had small changes of course when I got here, but… after talking to Oliver about your outfit, and meeting up with him more, it began to change even more.” 

Hearing this Emma’s eyes widened, and a happiness swelled in her chest for her friend. It wasn’t everyday someone got to meet their soulmate, and hearing how meeting Oliver made the change happen, it wasn’t hard to put two and two together, “Does he know yet?” She asked, her voice hushed, to which Anna shook her head. 

“I want to wait to bring it up until the time feels right. I don’t know if he’s realized it and waiting until I’m ready or hasn’t connected the dots, but right now I enjoy the friendship between us.” Hearing this made Emma’s smile soften, and she couldn’t help but feel honored that Anna confided in her about this. 

It was common practice to keep your soulmark private, but even more if someone shared it with you, it must stay an absolute secret. A soulmate reveal was important for the bond, so if someone else went and revealed it?

It would cause problems. 

Now down to her tank top, bra and panties Emma looked to Anna and smiled, “You know, ever since I came here my soulmark has changed a lot too.” As she folded her clothes and set them to the side she stood before Anna and lifted up the small fabric, revealing the mark on her side. 

The color had continued to intensify, and it even began to spread, but hearing Anna’s breath hitch and seeing her eyes widen Emma began to feel a little insecure, “Is something wrong with it?” She asked softly, wondering if she had made the right choice in opening up to Anna. 

The woman looked up to Emma, and soon she spoke, “Not at all, it’s absolutely beautiful Emma.” Anna said softly, and walking away to grab her measurement tape she continued, “Those are rare, but it’s fitting for you to have such a mark Emma. How do you feel about its form?”

Hearing the reply Emma relaxed, now feeling more confident in her decision to open up to Anna, “I talked to my mentor at the academy about it, he says I’ve met my soulmate. I have a suspicion as to who, but… it's too early to tell.” 

The words were soft, and as Anna began her measurements a small hum left her, “It’s good to just leave it be. The right time will come when it's ready, all you have to be is patient.” 

The words were soft, but it gave Emma the reassurance she needed.

Just as she had read when she was a child, if things were meant to be, it would work out. You can chase and do as much as you can to achieve it, but some things just can’t be forced, and this?

This is one of those things.

Just as Emma had put her tank top back down and was about to reply she heard footsteps behind her, and from there a voice, “Anna? I heard from father you wanted to see me as soon as…”

Turning around Emma saw Noman in the doorway, and for a moment their eyes locked before the reactions began. The prince's eyes were wide, and with a deep blush he looked away, “Sorry, I should have made sure it was okay first!” He said, his embarrassment evident while Anna was quick to walk over and draw the fitting curtain over, covering Emma from sight. 

“It was me, I was lost in conversation and forgot the privacy curtain” Anna said, hiding an equally flustered Emma, “If you come back in the evening I’ll have a time open for you. Ray will be coming over soon for his own fitting, and once I have your three I’ll begin my work.” 

Emma couldn’t help but feel thankful at how professional Anna was handling the situation, but still… 

To see Noman, and to have him see her like this made her heart race. Looking down at where her mark was she began to wonder what would have happened if she hadn’t put the cloth back down. Would he have seen? Part of her was almost excited at the possibility while the other had some fear. 

She really felt Norman could possibly be her other half, and she was growing fonder of him by the day, but… 

_ What if he wasn’t? _

She wasn’t ready to find that out, and seeing Anna walk back into view she let the female’s presence comfort her as the fitting continued. 

\--

The fitting took longer than expected, and after that Emma discovered it was already evening. True, they talked a lot more than Anna measured, and even Ray had to wait, but it had been a lot of fun. 

Now, she had to use the time off Vincent gave her wisely. 

Walking down the empty hall all Emma could hear was the sound of her own footsteps, her mind lost in the thoughts that filled her head. So much was happening, and she hadn’t had time to sort her thoughts. 

The blood mage… the blood hive… even the journal and letter. There was so much she didn’t know, and it was pulling at her. The words of that unknown mage had sunk in, and deep. 

Arriving at her room Emma was quick to close and lock the door behind her, and even though she had gotten dressed after the fitting the mage was quick to remove those clothes once more. Folding and putting her outfit away Emma put on her night wear, which consisted of her white button-up shirt and pants. The fabric was loose, breathable, and it was exactly what she needed right now. 

“I need to organize myself, to get a clear goal in mind…” Emma said, the words whispered to herself as she walked over and opened the window in her room. The evening air gently flowed in, the cool air caressing her senses as she looked out. 

Twilight… where day and night met, opposites mingling together for that one moment to make a moment of serenity…

If only the world could work like that. 

Letting out a small sigh Emma looked to her desk, or specifically the drawer that held the journal, drawing and letter she had obtained from the last investigation at the blood hive. It was a good source of information, but remembering how the blood mage had reacted, Emma couldn’t bring herself to open them. 

“ _...Emma…” _

The voice was soft, a whisper in her ear, but it was a voice she knew and recognized:

Musica.

Breath hitching ever so slightly Emma fumbled around her room, looking for some incense that would help her focus. After finding a couple of cinnamon and ginger incense to help with focus the mage gathered her stands and made a spot on her bedroom floor. 

It would be tricky trying to get calm and focused enough to willingly talk to Musica, but she had to try. 

Sitting down near the window Emma placed each incense on each side of her, and lighting the sticks the smell of spice soon filled the air. 

As the smoke swirled up, Emma took in a shaky breath, and sitting criss-cross she closed her eyes, letting the smell of the spice and fresh air fill her senses. 

Musica had only reached out when Emma needed guidance, and now was a time Emma needed guidance more than ever. 

_ Focus… focus… _

Taking in slow, deep breaths Emma felt her body relax, and soon she began to feel the lightness that meditation brought her, but it wasn’t enough. 

She needed to go further.

How she could break that plane, Emma didn’t know, but it wasn’t long until she felt a presence before her, one she knew all too well. 

“ _...reach out, Emma…” _

Ever so slowly Emma reached her hand out, and feeling a warmth embrace her she was soon moving forward, and opening her eyes she soon saw Musica smiling before her, “You did well, Emma. But I didn’t come to have a conversation, in fact, someone else wants to talk to you.”

This left the mage more confused than ever, and as the small light of mana floated around her she couldn’t help but voice her concerns, “I’m confused, why? I still don’t understand how all of this is possible.” This all felt supernatural to her, and even though she felt the emotions and sensations of mana, she had been taught so much of the science this just didn’t sit right. 

It seemed Musica understood this, and tried to help, “Just see it as mana conscious and memory guiding you in the only form it knows how to take. You feel its soothing touch, but this is a level where that mana can guide you even more.” With that, her eyes darkened a little before glancing down to the ground, “But be warned, the memory that wishes to speak with you isn’t in the best form. More can be explained from her, but, it may be a disturbing sight to the living.”

Emma listened intently. Could it be another blood mage? Or, memory of one?

She knew the previous one she talked to was the light mana that had been cast away, so could this be the case as well?

“...okay, I’ll talk to them.” 

Seeing Musica nod the guardian faded away, and soon, someone else took her place, and she knew the warning wasn’t enough to prepare her for the sight she saw. 

There, before her was a woman. The image had dark skin, her hair red as a burning flame that traversed down her body. Her clothing shimmered, the golden cloth only covering her chest and waist. As some of the fabric flowed down to reach her feet, the shine was mixed with blood. 

There, Emma saw her lower abdomen was open, the wound gaping and weeping. 

As Emma’s emerald eyes traveled back up amber stared into her own, and softly, the woman smiled, “Hello little tiger. I would call you bird, but that’s a name for another.” 

Her voice was soft, and yet strong. It was clear this person was a leader, but… why, why was she in such a state?

Before Emma could speak, the woman glanced toward the incense and continued, “Good choice, it seems we’ll be able to talk for a while.” Attention now back on Emma the woman sat down, a small sigh leaving her. The look of the wound as she shifted made the mage’s stomach churn, but following her movements, she sat down across from her. 

“I apologize for my appearance, it's the last form I had before I was cast away.” Seeing Emma’s confused expression, she continued, “When I was alive, I became a blood mage. What you see before you is the light mana that was casted away during that. You met Elaine, our light mana always looks over us, even when we no longer are a part of them.”

Emma took the words in, and as she did a sick realization came to her. 

This woman, when she was alive, was in this state when she became a blood mage. 

“I sense your conflict Emma. I can see how the wheels in your mind are beginning to turn, and I came not to help you, but to help my coven.” The woman’s expression was serious as she spoke, “Blood Mages aren’t what you think, at least, the original blood mages.”

Now this was new information for Emma, “...original blood mages?” She asked, her voice holding some of the confusion and disbelief she felt. 

The mana before her nodded, “Yes. The lore in your place has been covered up, along with a lot of its history. Before you were born, a tragedy happened, and in turn your kingdom abandoned its name, burned most of its books, and made sure they got rid of as much information as they could. That's why there is no name for yours or the neighboring one. All you know is the strained peace between them.”

No wonder Emma had never heard of this. If this person was speaking the truth… then this information was lost. 

“...Why? Why did it happen?” Emma asked, but the woman brought a finger to her lips, making Emma sit back and pay full attention to her. 

Once the woman was content, she continued, “There were a lot of events that led up to the fall, but that's not what I’m here for. If you’re truly curious, you’ll read Emilia’s journal and go against Elaine’s wishes.”

_ Elaine.  _

That must be the name of the blood mage from before, the one she killed. 

“The coven going against you is my own, one that lost its way once The Blood Mistress moved on from this plane. A man tricked Elaine, and once he became a blood mage, took over by force, and enchanting her he took out the ones who followed my code. Blood mages were to never harm the innocent. We gave our lives for personal revenge, one that was justified, and in return, we acted out for others, only if the cause was just.”

Before Emma could argue about that logic, the woman gave her a sharp look, “You tell me Emma, what is more just; letting a murderer go around killing people, or taking him out and save others? What about a rapist? An abuser? Tell me their pain on the innocent is more important than the innocent lives forever affected.” 

This made Emma pause, her stomach knotting while she forced herself to breathe. 

How could she truly argue with that?

While the silence was deafening, it was soon filled once more, “Dark mana may not be natural, but blood mages are. The lore says death himself created our kind, for those who are at their end, for those who need a purpose. That was the original intentions of a blood mage, to be by deaths side in acting as a balance. But, the power a blood mage holds is what brought our existence to its downfall.”

Placing a hand on her chest, the woman became more passionate, “It pains me to see my coven in this state, to see how one bad seed found its way in and undid everything we fought for, everything we cried for. It may not be seen, but we had human emotions, just like you.”

Hand now going over her gaping abdomen, her voice softened, “They were the children I never got to have. My little bird… little flower… little kitten… all of them were precious to me, they were my family.” Looking back up at Emma, her eyes shone with more emotion than the mage could handle, “So I ask of you, don’t go with the mentality of destroying us, of seeing everyone as bad. Pick out the bad seeds, get through to them, and bring my family back to the stage it was at before.” 

Unbeknownst to Emma, a couple tears slid down her face. 

She could hear the woman's pain, she could feel the suffering from the mana before her even from this distance. 

If she went about this problem with her current conflict and mentality, no true end would be in sight. 

All it would lead to is death and pain. 

With that said the woman stood, and walking over to the ledge by the window her eyes focused on the necklace Musica had given her. “I’ll give myself to you, to help you with the monstrosity that blood hive has become. Too many innocents have been killed, and you’ll need all of the light mana you can get.” 

Slowly, the woman’s hand reached out, the golden bracelets lightly clinking as she moved, and once her fingertips touched the stone, her body began to softly glow. 

Standing up Emma spoke, “Wait, I have more questions! What's your name? Why is this happening in the first place? How am I supposed to go about this?!” The words held passion and confusion, and smiling the woman let out a soft laugh. 

“That can all be answered in time Emma. You’re a smart girl, but, I’ll at least give you my name.” 

As the woman began to disappear, she stood tall, her stance of a warrior and voice of a leader, “My name is Marissa, now go, take this information and resolve your purpose, for I’ll be there when you need me most…” 

With those words said, Marissa was gone, a golden mist in her place. As the small specks disappeared, the only sign of her existence was the small shimmer now residing within the stone.

Eyes snapping open Emma’s body lunged forward, a gasp leaving her as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face. Looking down to the side she noticed the incense had long been gone, the ash of the stick now resting on the floor. 

With shaky breaths the mage stood, and going to the window she picked up the necklace, and looking at the stone everything was confirmed for her. 

Instead of being the neutral colors of grey and black, there were now golden strands inside. It almost looked as if they were flowing, and with one hand going to her abdomen the other held the gem close to her chest. 

Silently, Emma couldn’t help but cry for Marissa. 

To see that wound, to piece together what had happened, to see her reasoning and hear her plea… it gave Emma the clarity she needed to go forward. 

Now, with a new resolve, the astrological mage knew what she needed to do, and that would come to light at the next conference. 


End file.
